Later
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Companion story to my oneshot After. End of Manga story.
1. Chapter 1

Later

It had been just over ten years since the defeat of Naraku and the proud father sat on a hill overlooking the mainly human village; his small year old son happily propped in his lap as the golden eyes of both watched over the bustle. That ten years had seen many changes, not the least in his eyes and he often came to the hill just to think and reflect on all that had happened.

He felt his brother's aura long before the pup caught his scent and being alerted to the silent approach, he made himself safe from the eager but dangerous little feet of his offspring; knowing that the pup would jump up in his father's lap to greet his beloved uncle, and not realising of course the pain his actions could cause his Papa.

True to expectations, the pup leapt up with both feet and his arms held out to his uncle who raised a wry but sympathetic eyebrow at his brother before he joined him in sitting down and taking the pup. The child was in his element now as both brothers stroked his head and scratched his puppy ears in a lazy and wonderful petting that soon had him dozing and eventually curled up asleep across his father and uncle's laps.

Soon the soft sibilance of the pup's snuffles and snores interspersed with tiny contented growls was the only sound to be heard amongst the ubiquitous lazy drone of the summer insects. Until the grunt of his father made the uncle chortle as the pup kicked out and caught him as he turned onto his back using his feet as leverage.

As the baby settled down again, completely carefree and boneless, his thumb went straight to his mouth; and he dropped off again, deeper into sleep. His tiny claws were still small and soft and the pup would naturally stop sucking the digit once it got too sharp and hard to be comfortable. There was a slight chuckle from Sesshoumaru at the sight, causing his brother to look at him;

"How like you he is Inuyasha; in look and habit, I remember seeing you just so." His friendly comment had an unexpected result as Inuyasha suddenly hid behind his hair and the faint scent of salt drifted through the air. The Daiyoukai observed his brother with concern as the boy carried on petting the smaller hanyou's ears in a way that he knew was soothing.

Sesshoumaru took a calculated risk in moving Inuyasha's hair away from his face and invading his personal space, he ran his finger tip across the dampened lashes. Inuyasha didn't move or pull away but neither did he answer his brother's unspoken question. Once again the youkai considered, this time his words; he was a consummate diplomat and yet until fairly recently he had never bothered about Inuyasha's feelings unless it was finding the best way to humiliate him, times had changed however.

"Inuyasha, you have become…distressed; are you well?" Sesshoumaru knew that he had said and done nothing obvious to make Inuyasha shed tears, however few there had been; so he needed to get the hanyou to speak. After giving a loud sniff, Inuyasha seemed composed and just glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye;

"Feh! It ain't nothing; just my stupid time tonight." Inuyasha pulled his sleeve across his eyes, embarrassed that Sesshoumaru had witnessed his weakness. His brother was not fooled for one instant.

"Little Brother, I realise that it can still be difficult for you to confide in This Sesshoumaru and believe that I am sincere… but we have turned many corners in our relationship, some sharp and painful but nonetheless they have been traversed; I thought we had reached an understanding and that you can now trust me if something I do concerns you. It no longer gratifies me to cause you tears of pain."

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to decipher his brother's convoluted meaning from his little speech but it was typical of Sesshoumaru to hide his own feelings that way. The Daiyoukai was pained that Inuyasha did not trust him and it brought out all his pomp. Inuyasha knew that he should reassure his brother that he had not deliberately upset him.

"It was not you Sesshoumaru…at least not on purpose. I hate becoming human, you'd think by now I'd be used to it, but I'm not…I still get more emotional than a woman when I transform; my youkai is waning and…just don't worry Sesshoumaru…here, I'll take the pup to his mother to be fed, he is waking up." Inuyasha stood after getting a nod from his brother and took the small one down the hill to the village and handed him to his mother.

That left Sesshoumaru on the hillside thinking and reminiscing about the time since they had fought together to rid their world of Naraku and the sacred jewel.

There was an unnatural peace when they finally defeated the vile hanyou and Inuyasha jumped into his Meidou in search of Kagome and the Shikon jewel. None of those left behind had been sure what to expect, but the eerie silence after the storm of Naraku was disconcerting for them monk's hand was cleared of the Kazaana and there had been no casualties amongst the allies as far as they knew; Inuyasha and Kagome were somewhere as yet to be determined.

Sesshoumaru liked calm and peace by nature and although he felt some understanding of the wailing kitsune, realising the cub was frightened for his missing adoptive family members; he had to leave the clearing. The slayer and even the monk also were both getting too emotional from the relief at the end of a bad era, but also the worry for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kohaku followed him with his little pack, it was not the time for his reunion in peace with Sango yet; Miroku needed her at the moment, overwhelmed as he was at the loss of his curse. Sesshoumaru went to sit apart from the group around the small fire that Jaken had started; he needed to think and even the soft chatter of Rin and Kohaku as they cooked their rabbit was too loud.

Sometime later, Sango and Miroku were standing nervously on the outskirts of the camp waiting for an invite to draw closer or to ask Kohaku to visit with them. The Daiyoukai gave them a gracious nod and turned away offering a modicum amount of privacy for the slayer to greet her brother. Once again he barely understood the need of the humans to reassure each other of their well being and especially for the siblings to weep over each other.

But it was an undoubted need, one he could indulge for now and he heard the younger beg forgiveness and the unconditional loving response from the elder with satisfaction; Naraku had failed yet again in breaking the family. Soon though enough was enough;

"Kohaku, desist. Your sister is intelligent and knows that it was not you, but Naraku who killed your father and friends. It is time you too accepted that you had no control over the circumstances and for you both to leave it to the past."

"But…"

"No, Kohaku; Lord Sesshoumaru is right, there is nothing to forgive." Sango once again embraced her brother and left with Miroku, leaving Kohaku in Sesshoumaru's care until the boy wanted to return to her of his own accord. The young slayer returned thoughtfully to the fire and Rin sat by him whispering gentle words to further comfort the healing heart of the previously guilt ridden boy.

Sesshoumaru once again distanced himself from the group feeling superior to the ludicrous beliefs sometimes held by humans. He had seen first hand the blank and controlled expression of the child; Kohaku could not at first have fought Naraku's commands, so to blame him for them would have been ridiculous. It would have been like holding Rin culpable for the deaths of her family when they hid her from the bandits who took their lives and certainly no one of intelligence would suggest such a thing.

As he finished that thought in his head, Sesshoumaru was struck with an epiphany that had the effect of obliterating into dust his own long held opinion. It was as if a window had shone its light into his brain and illuminated his own erroneous thoughts and actions. Sesshoumaru knew he was highly intelligent and yet he **had** blamed an innocent and completely blameless newborn for his father's death. Where now was his superiority?

This required much thought and he got up and left the camp silently to make his way to the clearing where the well had disappeared. Sesshoumaru stopped by Goshinboku and felt the peace that the tree exuded and he looked up at the scar where his brother had rested, visualising the boy held there as he had often seen him during his imprisonment. Memories of times past flooded the Daiyoukai's mind as he thought of his frequent and harsh dealings with his younger brother, all prompted by the youkai's blaming Inuyasha for the death of their father.

Suddenly there was a sense of shame and regret which both surprised and dismayed him, but Sesshoumaru was nothing if not brave and quite able to examine his feelings for his brother objectively. Take away the hatred for his father's death and the equally spurious argument over the boy's mixed blood as obviously he could not help that either and Sesshoumaru was left with no reason for his disdain.

In fact the opposite was true, Inuyasha had always proved a worthy son of his father and in the early days of his life, (Sesshoumaru had to grudgingly admit), the pup had had the manners of a Prince as his mother had instilled him with proper etiquette. If Sesshoumaru had done as his father would have wished and protected Inuyasha instead of leaving him to fend mainly for himself, the boy would have been a worthy ally and true brother now instead of a shy and reluctant friend.

It was too late for those thoughts however, besides they were unproductive; as he had said to Kohaku some things should be left to the past. His eyes caught sight of the scar on the trunk of the old tree again and he sighed, they could only go forward if Inuyasha was in agreement, it was for him to decide. The bare trunk reminded the youkai of the circumstances that caused Inuyasha to be sealed in the first place.

The pup had been far too young in reality to take a mate in the youkai tradition although he did love the Miko Kikyou. But it had been more the love of a young boy with the crush of infatuation, much as some humans and even youkai had with an older mentor. She had been kind to the pup when he was starved of any other affection, or even contact with any other and she too had been lonely, it was have no surprise that their human hearts had drawn them together.

Seshoumaru had seen them both from a distance but had not been able to prevent the disaster from befalling them, all he could do was go and visit his sealed brother and condemn him further for his weakness. Then after the unsealing and when he had found out that Inuyasha had planned to become human for Kikyou, Sesshoumaru had been incensed, pulling the boy far away from his companions and subjecting him to a severe beating and tongue lashing.

The youkai lord had not spared his brother as he castigated him for ever having wanted to be rid of his youki and had called him all the derogatory names he could think of at the time. Inuyasha wept bitterly but had been very confused, not understanding why Sesshoumaru cared, seeing that he would have been dead in very few years had he become human back then. Wasn't that what the Western Lord had always wanted?

Sesshoumaru remembered watching Inuyasha secretly as he waited for the strange little pack to find the boy afterwards. Inuyasha had stiffly got up and walked to the nearby hot spring to soothe his aching body and wash all traces of his distress from his face. Then he'd skilfully thrown up a smokescreen of bad temper when his friends fussed over him, refusing to tell them what Sesshoumaru had wanted. It had worked and fooled them all but Sesshoumaru, who knew with satisfaction that Inuyasha would be bruised in body and soul for a long time yet.

It amazed and annoyed the youkai lord at the time that Inuyasha was the only one able to make him lose his composure or cause his mask of indifference to slip, but he never wondered what the reason was for it. But now as he pressed his hand to the scar and pictured the young hanyou asleep, it left Sesshoumaru with a bitter taste in his mouth when he fully realised just how much of a cruel bully he had always been to Inuyasha.

More especially as he also knew that despite their fights, the hanyou yearned for his love and acceptance. Sesshoumaru had never acted towards his brother with the Lordly Grace his father displayed around beings of all heritages and had expected of his elder son. In fact the previous Inu no Taisho would have been most disappointed in the heir to his kingdom if he knew of all of Sesshoumaru's neglect of Inuyasha.

It grew dark as the lord was thinking, not that that inconvenienced him at all, but there was an ominous shadow trying to grow in his mind. And no matter that his senses told him that there was no danger around, the oppressive feeling wouldn't go away. There was stillness and depth of silence surrounding him that he had never felt before and for a being that usually welcomed peace and solitude at times, the sensation was strangely unnerving.

Sesshoumaru realised that he was not alone in the area and he went to join the monk who had remained in the glade alone. He had sent Sango and Shippou to Kaede while he kept watch over the clearing. Miroku was not afraid of the dangerous youkai attacking him anymore but he was warily cautious, and politely greeted the Western Lord who inclined his head in turn at the monk.

"What do your spiritual senses tell you Monk? Where are the jewel and the Miko?"

"I don't know My Lord; I came back here to try to make sense of what I feel. But I feel nothing at all, no residue even, of the jewel or either of my companions. I can only hope that somehow both Inuyasha and Kagome have made it safely to her home in the future."

"You hope, but you do not believe that to be the case Monk."

"In the lack of any proof to the contrary, it is what I shall say to Sango and Shippou. Can you tell me otherwise My Lord?"

"I cannot. But what do you think may have happened? Is the jewel now destroyed?"

"I don't think so; surely the amount of energy released from such a powerful gem would leave evidence we could read."

"Unless it was returned to the future along with the Miko."

"I hope it wasn't…at least…"

"Explain."

"If that had happened and Kagome returned to her time and then the well disappeared…where is Inuyasha? He entered the Meidou to look for her after the time portal vanished; if she is not there he could be lost and alone searching forever, with no way back."

"No Monk, he would not; if he does not find the girl and the jewel he will fade to nothing in the Meidou."

"That is not something I can say to those who still wait with hope Lord Sesshoumaru; nor am I yet prepared to mourn the loss of two of the dearest friends I have ever had."

"Go back to the village Monk; I shall keep watch tonight."

"Thank you, please excuse me."Miroku saw Sesshoumaru nod slightly and left; but the Daiyoukai had already scented the monk's tears, brought to the surface by the thought that both Kagome and Inuyasha could be permanently lost to their friends. When he had fully gone Sesshoumaru became aware of the silence again as he pondered on Miroku's reasoning.

The hairs on the back of the youkai's neck stood up as the feeling of oppression came upon him again and his senses swept out all around to isolate where it was coming from. It was unfamiliar and therefore he was very alert for signs of danger. But it was strange, nature was not concerned; unlike when danger stalked and even the insects were stilled, Sesshoumaru could still hear the normal sounds from the animals in the forest. This indicated something different; perhaps it was something to do with the disappeared Shikon and the well.

After going back to check on his charges in his little camp and finding them all asleep and comfortable, Sesshoumaru returned to the clearing to await anything that happened. Yet nothing did and he passed a quiet but thought disturbed night.

TBC


	2. Day Two

Later 2 Day Two

The early morning sunshine did nothing to lift the spirits or unease of the Daiyoukai who sat beneath Goshinboku and watched the night fade away. In fact when the monk and kitsune appeared early and greeted him respectfully, Sesshoumaru found for the first time in his life that he was grateful for the disturbance and the gentle sounds of others; he had found the night far too silent.

He heard the stirring of his own camp and permitted Shippou to go and join Rin and Kohaku for breakfast. It was a long day as eventually Sango and Kouga too joined the group in the clearing area. Kouga had heard of the disappearance and come to see for himself. Along with him were Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame whom Kouga had searched out and mated, joining what was left of the wolf tribes.

Together and during the day they all chatted and speculated over what could be done to find out about the missing couple and the jewel. Normally Sesshoumaru would have packed his group up and moved on without a word, but he too thought it more important to wait and would give the situation some time more to become resolved.

He sat apart from the others although he listened to all the debate and the circular arguments, and was relieved when the consensus of opinion settled on the probability that Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome and that when the jewel was purified he had been sent to the future with her. That had raised the question of what the wish could have been to destroy the gem and most felt that if Inuyasha was to have a permanent life in the future, he would have had to become human.

At that point, Sesshoumaru had walked away, angry once again at the thought of a brother who would give up his youki to live among humans, yet he could now understand why it would be attractive to the boy. Inuyasha probably felt he had nothing left but Kagome, and a brother who didn't care if he lived or died wherever he was. But that wasn't true, Inuyasha's life was claimed by Sesshoumaru, not some other being or time, nor by Inuyasha himself unnaturally shortening it.

Then he recognised how futile his anger was now, it had become a moot point; Inuyasha had been missing for well over a day, nearer two in fact and if he was in the future he was beyond his brother's reach, or was he? If he was as the Monk privately thought, trapped in the Meidou, it was more than probable that he was fading as they spoke. That thought somehow was disturbing and Sesshoumaru dismissed it, pondering instead that if Inuyasha was human in the future, it could well be that the full youkai would still be alive and could punish him then.

The day had dragged into the evening and the meals were prepared; Sesshoumaru noticed that far from getting too engrossed with the general chat, Miroku had often been meditating and reaching out with his spiritual power. He had even had several deep chats with Kaede who also was serious and they had gone a few times to pray together and combine their search power near the well site. They both had saddened auras which unsettled Sesshoumaru; they must be giving up on a happier ending for the young pair.

He wished he could identify the strange oppression which still lingered around him, but he was curious, neither Miko nor Monk had seemingly picked up on it and it hadn't got a youkai's aura so it must be the well. He had mentioned it to Miroku, however the monk had no idea, nor could he feel it himself. Once again the camp was quietening down as the friends left the area for the night except for Kouga, he volunteered to keep the watch that night and Sesshoumaru agreed, for some inexplicable reason, he was feeling tired.

Before he settled down for the night though, Sesshoumaru took one last patrol; his senses were still on high alert for the source of the ominous presence, the sheer weight of which seemed to press his shoulders down. He then sat with his back upright leaning on a tree trunk in the seclusion of some bushes which offered privacy and some protection from the elements as the night promised to be cool and breezy.

His eyes had just closed when he heard the most unusual sound, Rin was crying. It was true she was not making much noise, but in a way that made it worse; in his experience it meant that her pain was from the heart as opposed to a physical hurt. Sesshoumaru listened for a while as he could hear that Jaken was talking quietly with her and he had to admit that the imp was probably better able to deal with her childish anxieties better than the Youkai Lord.

"Rin!" Jaken said softly; "Hush child, tell me what ails you; have you a pain?" His words were gently spoken.

"No Master Jaken; Rin is alright, I just feel very sad." Rin had never lied or tried to evade either Jaken or especially Sesshoumaru's questions, she was guileless.

"Then tell me of your sorrow and perhaps I can set you straight, and we will have no need of disturbing Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken was kindly to the child and knew that she would speak when she could; beside he knew that Sesshoumaru would expect him to wait patiently. Truth be told, he also could no longer be harsh to the child that had been saved from death once more; his tears at that time had been born from genuine grief.

"Rin was thinking of my brother; he was kind to Rin and I just remembered his smile and it made me want to cry."

"Ah, the others were speaking of being united once again with their siblings, Sango and Kohaku were very happy it is true."

"And Kagome with her little brother…Souta…, Sango was saying that at least Kagome would be happy now as she often missed him and what he was doing. They spoke a lot when they were travelling and Sango said that Kagome found it hard when she went back sometimes and she had seen changes in Souta."

"Rin, there is nothing that can be done…"

"Rin knows… Rin just felt sad and then I felt sad for Lord Sesshoumaru as well, he has lost Inuyasha too and it hurts to loose your brother. It made me want to cry for him too."

"Well we can fix that one, Lord Sesshoumaru will not miss Inuyasha at all; he was only a filthy dirty blooded half-breed. It is good that he is here no more, he is unable to bring shame anymore on Lord Sesshoumaru's family."

"Master Jaken, that is a horrible thing to say; of course My Lord misses Lord Inuyasha, what horrid names…"

"I heard Lord Sesshoumaru say them myself young lady; you know how he feels about the disgraceful hanyou, it has never been a secret."

"Jaken…" The tone was firm and disapproving, one which Jaken knew only too well.

"Y…yes My Lord."

"Go and make Rin a dish of tea, do not hurry." Sesshoumaru took the distressed child onto his lap and wrapped his tail around her in a very unusual display of affection. But he knew that she would not take advantage of his care, and he felt that the circumstances were adequate for this level of his personal involvement.

"Rin, This Sesshoumaru does not need your sorrow for his loss of Inuyasha."

"Rin doesn't understand…Rin never understood how you can hate someone who is your brother. Rin loved mine very much, everyone else loves theirs."

"It is better that Inuyasha is gone from this world. This Sesshoumaru no longer hates his brother, but Inuyasha would never have an easy life… being hanyou is rarely acceptable." He waited for her to digest all he'd said but was surprised yet again when her way of speech changed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't want to understand…I don't care that he was hanyou, he was your brother…I don't want to understand and be like that…" Rin trailed off as her tears started afresh and Sesshoumaru was at a loss, the child had never spoken so firmly against his words before. It was true she was not required to agree but to be so adamant…and disapproving. He was absolutely certain that she had not meant to be so assertive against him, but that didn't change the fact she had been.

He could not be angry, in fact to his own surprise he tried to comfort her by telling her of his own revelations earlier.

"Rin, This Sesshoumaru no longer feels such hatred as I used to for my brother. My feelings were misguided from my youth…but it is better if he is with Kagome with whom he wishes to mate. Do not be distressed for him or wish that he was away from his female."

"I do not My Lord; I was upset for _you_, he is gone away and you have lost him like I have lost my brother, Inuyasha might as well be dead." Rin heaved a heavy shuddering sigh and Sesshoumaru sat her on the ground next to him, but left his tail loosely around her to keep her warm and called Jaken to bring the tea.

Rin welcomed the tea and soon afterwards she fell heavily asleep, very warm tucked up in the warm furry tail of her Lord. Jaken had made a fire and Sesshoumaru too fell asleep; on seeing this, the loyal to a fault little vassal laboured to keep awake and stand guard over his master and his ward. For his pains he was privy to the knowledge that for the first time in many decades his master was suffering from troubled sleep; indeed Sesshoumaru was held in the grip of a vivid and disturbing dream.

It was a dream that Sesshoumaru was never to forget and it started off as a familiar memory when the scent of wolves and blood assaulted his nose. Then aspects of the memory changed; this time there were two children, one a black haired girl whose dark brown eyes were staring in death and the other a white haired boy with frightened tear damp golden eyes. Both showed signs of ill treatment besides the bites from the wolves.

_DREAM_

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru acknowledged and the pup called to him as he ran, his small arms held out begging to be held.

"Brother Sesshoumaru, they killed Mama; she is gone and they tried to kill me too." The child's hopes of comfort were dashed as he was backhanded to the ground.

"That I am your brother is purely a biological fact. It has no bearing on how you will be treated hanyou. For my father's life sacrifice I will give you protection, but expect nothing else." Then Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the other child and revived her with Tenseiga; waiting for what he was not sure, but cradling her gently as he watched.

Both children followed after him as he walked off and set the pattern for their travels. At first both children were ignored; the girl was mute in any case and the boy soon found out that his normal chatter was not appreciated. Then Jaken too permanently carried a switch alongside his staff of two heads just to teach them acceptable behaviour. Not that the girl child ever was on the receiving end after the first time, when Sesshoumaru forbid him to switch her again. The boy pup however did not come under his brother's prohibition and Jaken often took him to task if either child annoyed his master.

And so the dream progressed through days and nights where the girl child became progressively more tolerated and the boy more despised. She was an endearing creature and brought light and love to the taciturn Daiyoukai, who accepted her gifts of flowers whilst crushing his brother's gift of berries beneath his feet. Soon the girl began to speak and laugh, blossoming under constant care as the boy grew ever more silent and sullen, more and more neglected.

Over time Rin had new clothes and a bag saddled to Ah-Un with various small treasures and treats brought by Jaken with his master's gold at the villages and towns they passed. Inuyasha's bag was much smaller and housed needles and thread so that he could repair his ragged under shirt with patches from Rin's cast offs; something his fire rat never needed. The girl could always hitch a ride on the two headed dragon, but the hanyou had to walk or be considered even weaker by Sesshoumaru.

He only ever got a reprieve when he'd been whipped and made too sore to move properly and thereby too slow; then he would be slung over the beast's back on his stomach like a sack of grain with a couple of heavy handed swats to remind him of his brother's displeasure about the misdemeanour that got him punished in the first place.

Rin was a kind girl however and shared her treats when it seemed no one was looking; but she never questioned her Lord's decisions or his treatment of Inuyasha, although she would try and comfort him where she could. Sesshoumaru just kept walking on, never seeming to look at them and yet knowing all that happened and the girl flourished if his eyes noticed her and warmed slightly. While the boy saw all and longed for some of the same affection but the warmth never extended to him and he despaired.

Her eyes sparkled and shone, aglow with health and happiness for her life; she sang and danced and played, a beacon of colour and joy in the often dark forests through which they walked. Inuyasha was the opposite; he was drab and quiet all the time now, walking behind them with his head bowed down trying to hide his pale, often tearstained face and not draw Jaken's painful attention to himself.

Weeks passed turning into months and one day Rin was taken by the hell hound leaving the others in the Palace of the Sky. Sesshoumaru's mother said that Rin was now dead and unable to be reached with Tenseiga even though her body had been successfully retrieved. Inuyasha watched as his brother mourned and even Jaken shed tears for the child, but it was obvious he felt no grief for the girl who received all that the boy was entitled too.

Then Sesshoumaru's mother had given them hope when she said the only way that the girl could be revived would be if another gave his life for her's in exchange, with the help of the medallion the Inu no Taishou had given his mate. Sesshoumaru was thoughtful for just a brief moment and then turned swiftly and predatorily towards Inuyasha before grasping him by the shoulder.

"At last, a reason for your miserable existence; you will take Rin's place and in doing so atone for your birth." With that Sesshoumaru glanced down eagerly on the young hanyou, completely unmoved by the fresh tears on the cheeks of the pup who realised finally that he meant nothing to anyone. Then the Daiyoukai swiftly swiped his claw across Inuyasha's neck, ending the life of the dispensable, unwanted little brother who died as piteously as he'd lived.

_END_

Sesshoumaru had woken with a jolt at that point; his breathing harsh and ragged. The action was so unlike him as was the dream, but Jaken had brewed more tea and had a dish ready for his master when he awoke. For once the little youkai was wise and didn't ask for information; he had heard some of the words Sesshoumaru had said whilst asleep and had heard his own name several times, he'd heard enough not to risk his master's wrath.

He also noted but didn't comment on the hand that shook slightly as it took hold of the tea. Sesshoumaru was surprised that the drink had been lavishly sweetened with sugar and raised his eyebrow at Jaken in question.

"My Lord, I noticed you had a liking for this substance when Kagome served it once, I asked her for some and she gave me a packet. It is most unusual but more convenient to carry than honey…she also said it is good for when someone felt low in body…I couldn't help but notice My Lord that you seemed indisposed in your sleep… I…"

"Thank you Jaken; I am quite alright now." And he realised that the sugary drink had revived him somewhat, until the memories of his dream forced their way back to his conscious mind. Mulling over the contents of the dream, Sesshoumaru was too honest not to realise what his subconscious was telling him. Truly, he had never allowed Jaken to physically discipline either Rin or Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru had punished the boy on many occasions when the pup had travelled with him.

Inuyasha had however always been fed and clothed so that part of the dream was a lie, but it merely highlighted the contrast; Inuyasha had never had the same care that Rin had enjoyed. Instead he had spent a lot of time being made to feel weak and worthless, besides spending many hours in tears of pain or anguish. In all honesty the Daiyoukai had never understood all the emotional upsets Inuyasha had suffered; most youkai reacted with anger and aggression when belittled, behaviour that the hanyou had subsequently learned to great effect.

He had known however that regardless of cause, he could make Inuyasha suffer and he had done so, for which Sesshoumaru felt some shame and regret. Suddenly crashing into the forefront of his mind was the memory of his slaughtering Inuyasha in the dream, sacrificing his own flesh and blood for the small human child. Along with it came the identity of the ominous foreboding of which he had been aware and Sesshoumaru realised that the feeling was his alone; it was the complete lack of Inuyasha's aura and youki that was no longer part of his own makeup.

With that realisation came the need once again to calm his shaking hands that he could almost see covered in a small hanyou's blood. Jaken was prepared and observant for once; more sweet tea was quickly served and Sesshoumaru analysed the hole he felt in his own soul. Since Sesshoumaru had been not much more than a pup and his father died to save Inuyasha and his human mother; he had always been aware of the presence of his flesh and blood.

He had felt this lack before and now he recognised it; on his father's death it had almost prostrated him to know that the great General was gone, not only with grief, but also because the physical presence in his soul was also gone. It had been replaced quickly by the similar aura of his small brother, his youki recognised another family member and Sesshoumaru was always instinctually aware of where Inuyasha was and the state of his being.

This was as natural and unconsidered for the most part as breathing, taken for granted on a daily basis and now it was gone. Inuyasha was no longer in this world, his youki had vanished and his aura non existent; Sesshoumaru felt alone for the first time in a long while, even his mother could not fill the empty space left where Inuyasha's presence had resided.

So the child had left the realm of the living, of this there was now no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind; his youki had been trying to tell him this for the last two days with the oppressive feeling that had crept up on him since the well had disappeared. Inuyasha had died in the Meidou, lost and alone, the two things he had most feared in his short life and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in grief for the baby brother he had never valued more than now, when he was gone.

TBC


	3. Day Three

Later Day Three

The memory of that emptiness could still unnerve Sesshoumaru and he took a deep breath of the summer air enjoying the rich warm atmosphere and especially taking in the reassuring scent of his brother. He tested his inner makeup and could feel that Inuyasha's aura was very much present, although it was time to try and ease the slight fluctuation that indicated his brother was not only losing his youki to his human time, but was a little upset still.

Unerringly he walked to Goshinboku, by-passing the village and the family of pups and the human children who mingled noisily in the large open square. Sesshoumaru could admit to finding amusement in their actions as Jaken was always roped in by someone when Sesshoumaru paid a visit to the village. He was small enough to be a magnet for the children at play and his master didn't think the self important little imp truly minded as the tiddlers followed him around.

Content once again after his memories receded, Sesshoumaru jumped onto the branch of Goshinboku his brother habitually sat on when he was thinking or melancholy. He could feel that his brother's youki was gradually leaving him but this too was familiar to Sesshoumaru; he had always known when his little brother turned mortal and to be fair to himself, he had never taken undue advantage even in the days when he had scorned Inuyasha.

At that he mocked himself as his youkai reminded him he had never been a worthy caregiver to his young brother. Unfortunately Inuyasha had rarely benefited from the truth that Sesshoumaru later learned, that protecting someone was more empowering than any sword. In fact it was only in observing Inuyasha protect all his pack especially Kagome that taught the older brother his father's truth and he realised it personally whenever he protected Rin.

Inuyasha was still vulnerable even though he was now a father himself; insecurities so long held and reinforced over a whole lifetime could not be totally erased by a few years of friendship from his human pack or his sibling. Making sure his face held an open countenance, Sesshoumaru gently lifted his brother's chin with his claw and searched the golden eyes; Inuyasha could never hide what he felt from his alpha brother. That didn't stop him from objecting to being treated like a small pup however.

"Damnit Sessh, leave me be." Inuyasha jerked his chin from his brother's fingers but averted his gaze in an instinctive display of submission.

"No, Inuyasha; I would know what I have done so I do not repeat the action."

"Nothing, honestly…"

"Inuyasha, do not treat me as a fool; there is no one who knows you better than This Sesshoumaru."

"You…did nothing; it was what you said that…upset me and only because I'm a stupid human tonight. Stop fussing."

"As turning human happens regularly on a monthly basis, I need to know how my words pained you that I may avoid them in future." Sesshoumaru knew he would win and Inuyasha would tell him; it had always been so. Inuyasha knew this too and gave in to the inevitable. He spoke only just above a whisper, the memory could still hurt.

"I didn't know you had seen me as a tiny whelp."

"Indeed, I made sure that you and your mother found shelter; I placed you in the village that became your home. You would neither of you survived that night had I not done so."

"I never knew…thank you…"

"I regret it was for no concern over you and Izayoi at the time but only that my father would not have died in vain."

"Mama never said…"

"I told her not to say anything; I wanted no obligations from either of you, I only came back a few times to make sure you were both without need as befitted my father's…concubine and son. But this does not tell me your grief Inuyasha."

"When I was scorned, Mama would often tell me I was beautiful and that if only my brother had been able to see me as a baby he would never have denied me…I thought for the longest time that you would have loved me had you known me from back then…I thought you hated me because I was dumped on you as an unwelcome burden, an unwanted half-breed brat when Mama died. I can't believe she lied to me…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and once again gently gripped his brother's chin to make Inuyasha look at him so the boy could see the sincerity of what he was about to say.

"She did not lie to you; she didn't know I returned often to oversee the conditions of your lives and she was correct, you were just as beautiful as the tiny whelp, but at the time I could not appreciate what I was neglecting. All I could see was this little pup who's life had replaced my father's, the man who had been everything to me and who I adored." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking; it was hard for him to admit all of this to himself, let alone aloud and Inuyasha was silent not wanting to stop his brother.

"My youkai wanted to claim you as pack and brother immediately, but I resisted and it would not even have mattered if you had been full youkai Inuyasha. My jealousy consumed me and continued to do so until I learned about Tessaiga's purpose, and even then it took until you vanished with Kagome to fully exorcize my ignoble feelings to you.

"I wish you to know in case you are in any doubt…I do not just accept you now Little Brother, I love you as my brother. I would hate to think you might be unsure of your place in my heart." His words were too much for Inuyasha, it was the first time that Sesshoumaru had been so clear and he had to hide his face away. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Your youkai would have accepted me? I thought it despised me, your youkai knew I was dirty blooded…impure…"

"No Inuyasha, my youkai has always recognised our father's blood and youki in your veins; it was the rational side of me that always degraded you, but no more and not for a few years now."

"This is so much different than I previously thought…I didn't think you loved me even now…" Inuyasha choked and could speak no more but his brother understood.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, I should have realised that you would need me to speak of it, your human heart does require different reassurances than a full youkai one and I do not put you down because of it, and I merely explain why I do not always think of it." There was no immediate rejoinder and Sesshoumaru could see that Inuyasha was overcome; he decided to tease his brother.

"Human emotions Inuyasha, they are so troublesome are they not." With that he jumped down from the tree with Inuyasha tucked under his arm and whisked him back to his home, pushing him in the door and into the arms of his mate just as the sun set and the boy turned human for the night. As had become his custom to do ever since Inuyasha returned, Sesshoumaru stayed on watch; keeping his family, his pack safe.

The summer night would be short but still afforded plenty of time for the Daiyoukai to think as the village became silent in sleep. He cast his mind back once again to the night when he realised his youkai was mourning the loss of Inuyasha; remembering how strong the desire had been to release an animalistic howl of utter misery, much as he had done the night his father died. It had taken his great self control to subdue his youkai and he had gone over and over in his thoughts his past dealings with Inuyasha.

_REMINISCENCE_

His brother was dead, not safe in the future like some of the others hoped; those who didn't want to see the truth behind the vanished well. Inuyasha was not alive with Kagome, but lost and dead in the depths of the Meidou. Sesshoumaru couldn't leave the area even though he wanted to, his youkai would not allow that, not while it despaired for the lonely little hanyou.

For so long this state had been what Sesshoumaru thought he wanted, but the reality proved that desire false. He had hidden his instincts for so long behind the jealous rage that he no longer found it hard to do; until now, when his own reason had proved his beliefs wrong and allowed his youkai to break through strongly. Sesshoumaru stood watching the first signs of dawn chase the stars and moon from the sky and felt his eyes water from his youkai's grief.

As the early sun rose it glittered on the youkai's damp cheeks as he was unable to stop his thoughts on Inuyasha. Knowing the idiot pup, he had spent his last strength in yelling for the Miko to no avail. Had he felt the same loss of his brother's youki and wondered about the emptiness? Probably not; it would have been mixed with his loss of his mate to be and he would not have recognised I,t but it would have added to his panic.

Sesshoumaru remembered Inuyasha's fear when they had both been in the Meidou and Sesshoumaru had been fading; the boy had screamed angrily at him to not die, he truly was still a pup, but one who was brave and had now died alone and more than likely afraid. The Daiyoukai became aware of gentle soothing movements on his tail and with great surprise noticed Rin was stroking his fur; she had crept up to him unawares, which was unheard of.

"Rin?"

"Rin is sorry for your loss Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Inuyasha is dead isn't he? Rin understands your youkai is very sad."

"My youkai? What can you understand of This Sesshoumaru's youkai?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded normal and Rin had never been afraid of answering her Lord truthfully.

"You were growling My Lord and your voice also had a whine in it like a sad puppy." Sesshoumaru's mind started to feel indignant at her impertinence; even though he knew she did not mean to be so and was only speaking the truth as she saw it. The other and more cognisant part of him was astounded, how much did the child know of him?

"Why do you pet my tail?"

"It is the only part of your youkai that Rin can reach. Rin wanted to make you feel better." She stopped what she was doing and moved around to boldly take hold of his hand. "Rin is very sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." She repeated; there was no reply but neither did Sesshoumaru pull his hand away, the slight hand restraining him far more than any sword could do.

His youkai was sneering at him; a human child offering her comfort because the pup was dead and it was all Sesshoumaru's fault. If he had cared properly for the whelp right from the beginning, Inuyasha would never have started the train of events that led to him jumping after a young human girl to his demise. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru had come to this realisation too late to save the younger brother.

By now Jaken had awoken and made some more restorative tea and had come to offer it to both Rin and Sesshoumaru, who had accepted with a slight nod that the imp appreciated greatly. The youkai let his face dry by the rising sun, once again deep in thought as he sipped his tea; Rin loyally by his side, silent now and as ever observant of her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru. They stood side by side for another hour until the smells of breakfast cooking motivated Sesshoumaru to tell Rin to go and eat.

Once again the others came back to the clearing and Sesshoumaru was his normal impeccable self to all intents and purposes. This time the talk was tentatively speaking of the future purposes and aims of the humans and youkai friends; plans to mate and marry, have children and meet up at designated times to renew friendships. In other words life was going to go on regardless and as it always does, even when it has stopped for others.

Sparing a futile wish to damn everything that had unfairly denied his little brother the chance at a happy future, Sesshoumaru left the clearing to walk back towards the village and speak with the old Miko. He needed to see if she would be willing to look after Rin for him; if not now, soon, for in a couple of years the girl would change to become a woman and it would no longer be appropriate for her reputation to follow him, an unmated male.

Rin would not like this as she would not at first understand the reasons, but he would make sure that he visited her often which would also indicate that the village was under his protection in the absence of the hanyou. Kaede indicated that that would be fair exchange for his ward of course, and in any case the child would be welcome, she could learn to help the priestess if that was alright with her Lord.

So Rin's immediate future was decided swiftly; it did not occur to Sesshoumaru that Rin might like to be consulted, she was to stay and that was all there was to it. Once again the morning wore into the afternoon, Sesshoumaru visited a few times with the elderly Miko to finalise arrangements and to confirm her and Miroku's suspicions with his own. He was so busy with the details that he didn't notice that his tail had started to flick at the ends without his being conscious of the action.

When he did take heed, he was puzzled; what could have caused his youki to almost wag his tail as if he were a lower animal? Walking back to the clearing his youki started to rise and soon his youkai too was getting excited; Sesshoumaru didn't have time to wonder about this before the well reappeared in a pillar of light and stabilised, looking as it always had.

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one who had felt the change in the situation; Miroku too had sensed it and had rushed to the clearing with Sango and Shippou. They were just in time to see Inuyasha emerge from the well looking no worse for wear except for a haunted look to his eyes and a sombre, determined expression. All he said was that 'Kagome was safe', but he would say no more; he was tired and hungry besides needing time to think about all that had happened.

Sesshoumaru moved close to the exhausted hanyou and Miroku and Sango recognising the possessive stance of the youkai left, taking Shippou with them and requesting that they could return in the morning.

"Thank you," whispered Inuyasha; "I don't think I could have told them everything quite yet."

"You are in need of rest and food Inuyasha; you will come to my camp and I will see you get both before you need to explain." He walked closely to Inuyasha ready to support the boy if necessary and called to Jaken to prepare food and for Rin and Kohaku to go for water and then occupy themselves quietly while Inuyasha slept.

Inuyasha sat down propped against the tree and had a long drink and a small piece of meat before falling fast asleep. Sesshoumaru sat next to him and wrapped his tail around to keep the hanyou warm and safe and thereby appeasing his own youkai who was almost desperate to make sure that the pup was well.

During the night while Inuyasha slept and Sesshoumaru guarded him, the older brother's instincts worked overtime and he kept scenting the boy, making sure that Inuyasha was healthy. Once again Jaken's sense of self preservation was strong and he didn't question his master's actions; besides he had seen him do the same thing to Rin when she had been missing before. However it did warn the imp to curb his tongue in future, Sesshoumaru was obviously starting to consider the hanyou as pack.

When Inuyasha awoke he became aware of leaning against someone, softness and safety wrapped around him; a most unfamiliar feeling but when he realised just what was making the feeling he became alarmed instantly. The illusion of safety evaporated and he sat up and away from his brother apologising to and blaming his brother in the same breath. Sesshoumaru was unsurprised at his brother's reaction and it somewhat amused him to see the hanyou leaping up into the tree. Yet there was a residual trace of sadness that his little brother did not feel as safe as he had when he slept.

"Inuyasha, I would like to know where you have been for the last three days."

"Feh! It's been three days? It seemed forever at the time but there was no rest until I found Kagome…"

"You found her, where is your wench now?"

"Home…I'll tell you when the others get here; I don't want to keep saying…" Inuyasha's voice tailed off and for once Sesshoumaru didn't press for the answers, his brother deserved more respect than that. Instead he greeted Rin who had awoken and was excited at seeing Inuyasha, she was dancing around them both offering a much needed distraction. Soon the breakfast was also prepared and Inuyasha tucked in to the food with more enthusiasm than he had the night before when he had been so tired.

The camp had barely been tidied when Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippou turned up eager to greet Inuyasha. There was no putting off any longer all that he had seen and done during his disappearance. Although they were all surprised to hear that opening the Meidou had taken him into some dimension of the Shikon no Tama itself, and they were horrified at the thought of what its designs were on Kagome.

They were relieved to know that Kagome had triumphed over the evil jewel and that it would trouble the world no more and although they were sad that she had not come back to them, they were happy that she had been returned to her family. Shippou however was not happy, he had lost his mother figure and his tears were pitiable. He made such a fuss that while Sango and Kaede tried to placate him they didn't notice Inuyasha look away, blinking his eyes furiously to control the sympathetic tears called forth to them.

TBC


	4. Rin's Future

Rin's Future

There were other questions that Sesshoumaru wished to have answered but now was obviously not the time. Inuyasha had made it quite clear to his friends that he had nothing further to say and Sesshoumaru didn't wish to aggravate the pup by pushing for knowledge that was not forthcoming; at least not yet. There was a fairly easy quiet for the rest of the morning while both brothers watched Rin and Kohaku annoy Jaken and then Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha to walk with him as he still had questions.

Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice the fact that Inuyasha was on the defensive already and he allowed his own body language to relax, hoping to put his brother more at ease. Inuyasha looked in surprise when he felt a clawed hand touch his arm gently and turned to see Sesshoumaru's calm gaze.

"Inuyasha, you said that the Shikon jewel has gone and your Miko…Kagome returned to her home; you indicated that the Meidou lead you into the heart of the jewel and that its purpose was to cause Kagome to continue the fight between the factions. You however denied that was the reason for her presence in our time, saying that she was born for you and you for her."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Poetical thinking, but if you do think so, why is she not here with you now? What actually happened Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice was gentle but firm, he required an answer and Inuyasha wound himself up even tighter, pulling on his reserves of control that he had learned the hard way when he had travelled with Sesshoumaru as a pup.

"That damned jewel…it tormented Kagome with visions of her home, her family and the life she should have if she'd never come here. It wanted her to wish to go home so that the wish would be used and corrupted…it had no intention of letting her go. It told me that she was going to wish for the safety of her time to escape, rather than face the darkness she was surrounded by. I promised her mama that she would be fine."

"So when you had the opportunity you took her home to the future and left her? This was what she wanted?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"You fell for the jewel's deception too; only instead of encouraging her to make the wish, you fulfilled it for her when the jewel was destroyed."

"Feh, I fell for nothing. I promised her Mama I would protect her…I could hear them call to her… they was crying for her and when she got back…they all needed one another. Kagome deserved to get what she wanted and it weren't me…not then. She's still a child in her time Sesshoumaru…"

"As are you in yours, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I've not been a pup since Mama died; anyhow Kagome needed them, her family, and what she can get in her life. She didn't need a penniless hanyou outcast with nothing but a sword and the clothes he stands up in. I have my honour and that said return her, so I did… her family's nice, they always made me feel wanted…I had to give her back…I didn't know the well would close but I still would've done it…we might not know what family is, but it's a powerful thing to belong and she does…"

"I know what family is hanyou; I had one before you and your mother destroyed it." Sesshoumaru hissed. Instead of rising to the bait this time and lashing out in self defence, Inuyasha hung his head and sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I'm sorry… an' if I could give it back to you like I did Kagome, I would do; but it's not possible and it seems like you and me can't get over that. I don't want to fight Sesshoumaru; I've had enough for now. Look, I'm going away for a bit; you can go back to your kid and the toad thing, I got no more answers."

"Inuyasha, did your youki feel empty when you were in the Jewel; as if there was a hole in your soul." Sesshoumaru didn't know why he asked such a personal and potentially revealing question of his brother, especially as he'd just upset the boy by his acid rejoinder about family, but it was important to him to know.

"If you are asking if I feel alone all the time then yes, I am always alone inside; the causes are often different, but alone is something that a hanyou is always." Inuyasha whispered, but he had answered his brother. The whelp obviously knew very well what the emptiness felt like, but not the true reason for it and Sesshoumaru once again felt a twinge of guilt for never having tried to fill his little brother's heart.

He watched as Inuyasha first walked away and then took off at a run to a destination unknown as yet. Sesshoumaru didn't really know Kagome very well although he now had some respect for her normally, but it was in decline as he thought about how Inuyasha's hopes of a mate and family had vanished yet again.

Once Inuyasha had gone from sight, his brother followed to make sure that he was still in the vicinity; but he found that the hanyou was not intending to stop anytime soon and was now running out of his normal boundaries. But he would not go far nor stay away too long, he was an Inu, loyal and protective of those he cared about and he would soon be back to check on his remaining pack; besides keeping an eye on that well.

Not being able to do anything to help his brother was frustrating and he was annoyed that he had once again indicated that it was Inuyasha's fault that their father was killed; but it was done and said, he could not take it back now. Therefore Sesshoumaru thought it was as good a time as any to speak with Rin and explain his plans for her future, so he removed her from the camp with orders for no one to follow and started to walk with her to the village.

"Rin, This Sesshoumaru has come to a decision that I expect you to obediently follow even though you will probably not like it." That of course was an understatement, Sesshoumaru knew. There was only one fear Rin had when it came to her Lord and instinctively she understood what he was about to say.

"You are leaving Rin; you don't want Rin anymore?" She said her voice rising swiftly to a wail.

"Why would you jump to such a conclusion Rin?"

"Jaken always said you would go and build your empire and leave me."

"Jaken is correct but he does not have all the facts." He stared at the child who had dissolved into tears and had sunk to her knees in the grass. The sight made his heart hurt, he had never caused the girl any sort of pain before and he wasn't sure what he could do; he could not take her with him any longer.

"I will explain Rin if you stop these tears."

"Ye…yes Lord Sesshoumaru; Rin is trying but they keep coming." And she was, swallowing her sobs and causing hiccups to shake her small frame. Sesshoumaru wondered where his patience came from, but he had no inclination to beat her as he had done Inuyasha many times when the young whelp had felt the desire to weep.

When the pup had been with him his tears were an unwelcome sign of the boy's humanity just as Rin's were; but he realised now that Inuyasha had only been the same age as Rin or even younger and even ten year old youkai were still able to cry. He had forgotten that at the time and had punished the boy for his less than youkai like behaviour.

Now he remembered that when he was about that age he liked to ride on his father's back and hide away from the world by using his father's hair as a shield if he was in distress. Inu no Taishou had never berated his son for this, but had always been there and strong for him; allowing the child his place of safety to cry when he'd received punishment from his tutors or sometimes even his mother's discipline.

The older Sesshoumaru felt shame that his younger self had not recalled this fact when dealing with Inuyasha who had come into his care at eight years of age and never been given any understanding. No wonder then the boy hardly trusted his older brother now when Sesshoumaru wanted to start to make some amends; considering too that he had abandoned Inuyasha in the forest at age ten with only a meagre ration and hollow tree for a home.

He was leaving Rin at the age of ten too, but he had at least procured a proper home for her and would promise not to forget her as he would visit. He hadn't forgotten Inuyasha either and had visited him; but it was usually to sneer or make his life miserable for a while, even if he did also make sure that there were no dangers too large for the boy to handle around him.

He remembered too the little boy on his human nights, too scared to sleep and yet alerting any youkai by the heavy scent of fear to his condition. The child couldn't even contain his whimpers as he shivered in the night, blind to everything around him unless he made a fire which he rarely did, preferring to hide completely. Sesshoumaru had never told Inuyasha that he had watched over him on every moonless night until he was old enough to deal with it himself.

He had never allowed Rin to become as scared as the small human Inuyasha though, he had never even considered that she not be treated correctly and realised that he had used his prior knowledge of Inuyasha somewhat to be alert to Rin. Inuyasha may be hanyou and therefore different to both youkai and human but his human heart was the same as Rin's, he had been just as loving and loyal at first; now Sesshoumaru found himself hoping he would be just as forgiving.

As his mind ran over all these memories, he had allowed himself to reach down to Rin and pick her up bringing his tail around to comfort her. He then went to sit beneath a tree to wait until he could speak to her once again. Soon she just snuffled but relaxed into his fur and was ready to listen as he spoke gently but firmly, his voice soothing her but brooking no tolerance of argument.

"Rin, you trust This Sesshoumaru do you not?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, always."

"In a few years, you will become a young woman and you will come to understand why I cannot have you accompany me any longer."

"Tell me now please."

"No, Rin; you are too young at the moment, but the time will come soon enough. Kaede will look after you and the slayer too will help you understand what it means to become a human woman. You do need your own kind of people to grow up and before you decide anything in the future."

"I don't like humans."

"This Sesshoumaru understands the sentiment; but nevertheless, these will be kind to you."

"What do you mean decide in my future?"

"Many choices can be offered to an educated and well behaved human female in the world Rin even in the youkai world; many youkai have human servants and a Miko trained girl can be of great help to them. That is just one possibility, there are undoubtedly others; but now you will need to grow and learn."

To Sesshoumaru's dismay but not surprise, Rin's tears started afresh; she would accept his decision with good grace, but she hated it. She had no good memories of staying in a village and she would miss the travel and her other companions; years might pass swiftly for the timeless youkai but for a young human they dragged on and on. Sesshoumaru was not ignorant however of the passing seasons and he would not let too long go by without a visit knowing how important he was to the girl.

It was the least he could do for her, she had brought life and light to his life and he could admit that he was inordinately fond of the creature; at least he could in his own mind. She had helped him see that humans were not all bad and had some interesting qualities that were worth protecting. His father might have taken it to extremes by rutting with one, but he could now see some of the attraction in the pet like child.

He could admit too that he would miss her and her constant chatting and her singing that also served as amusement when it annoyed Jaken. He then remembered his vivid dream with the little girl active and bright but the small boy trampled into a sullen and dull version of his normal self and a bitter taste came into his mouth. He vowed that he would never allow that to happen to a child in his care and that included Inuyasha, who even if he wished to be seen as grown up, was far from it.

"Rin, This Sesshoumaru also has a request for you; are you willing to hear it?"

"Yes, Rin will hear and do what you ask me."

"You are a good child Rin; I will be visiting you and Inuyasha. But at the moment he is mourning for Kagome; he will not show it, but I want you to keep an eye on him and let me know how he is. Can you do this and do you understand?" Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself now as the girl nodded her assent; he was not expecting her to look after Inuyasha, but it would give her a reason not to dwell on Sesshoumaru's absence.

He then also realised he would have to see Inuyasha to ask him to do the same thing in reverse and keep an eye out for Rin and for the first time he was unsure how his brother would react to that. He didn't think Inuyasha was overly fond of the girl but Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't harm her and would protect her once he'd agreed.

Now it was time to take Rin to the elderly Miko and get her settled or as settled as she would be for a while. Kaede welcomed both of them into her hut and showed Rin where she could put her belongings and her bed. Miroku had offered Inuyasha and himself to extend the hut so that the two women would have extra room perhaps to use as a bedroom; the Miko's hut was not a private place by virtue of her calling, but Rin at least would need more privacy.

Rin was polite and thanked Kaede for giving her a home and she gratefully accepted a bowl of stew and dumplings from her. Kaede hadn't missed the tearstained face but Rin made no fuss and the Miko was grateful that the Daiyoukai had obviously dealt with the girl already. She also observed that Sesshoumaru was aloof but not unkind towards the child and he sat near enough to allow his tail to unobtrusively rest at Rin's back offering her comfort and support.

Sesshoumaru scented Inuyasha after a while and stood up to leave and find his brother who was standing close to the well, his head bowed down and turned away. He waited to be acknowledged by Inuyasha before speaking.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Little Brother, you are planning to stay here in this village are you not?"

"Yeah, it's nearest my home."

"I understood the village was your home."

"Goshinboku is my home; well, the nearest thing I've got to a home anyway."

"You are well Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru had noticed the red rimmed eyes despite the clues that Inuyasha had tried to get rid of the evidence and the Daiyoukai felt annoyance that he had two tearful charges and that he could do nothing to stop the grief of either.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru."

"You are not, you grieve for the Miko; it is understandable."

"Feh! I do not; why would I? I barely knew the girl, what's a couple of years in my lifetime. She was my shard detector that's all. I won't miss her, why miss something that doesn't belong to you. She wanted her family and I gave her back, so there are no regrets; O.K?"

"Inuyasha, you could never lie; especially not to me, I know you intended to make her your mate."

"Yeah, well, that's all in the past so there's no point in crying over something you can't change is there… that's what you always said ain't it; so what was it you wanted?"

Sesshoumaru recognised that he would get no further without a fight and he didn't want to push the boy, after all he was only acting in the way Sesshoumaru had trained him as a pup. He didn't really want to ask Inuyasha about Rin either at the moment while he was in such turmoil and really needed looking after himself but it was necessary; Sesshoumaru was required home in the West now that Naraku was defeated.

He had put off the restoration work of his father's empire and the founding of his own dynasty for long enough and wanted to check on all that had happened in his prolonged absence. He knew that his advisors would have informed him of serious trouble, they were loyal to him and had served his father too, but Sesshoumaru had been away a long time. It was time for him to stamp his own mark on the West permanently.

"Inuyasha, I must return to the West and Rin cannot come with me. She is going to stay here with the old Miko and I would ask you to extend your protection to her as well as your pack. I will be visiting from time to time." Sesshoumaru was not prepared for the bitter laugh that came from Inuyasha.

"Let me get this straight…you want your mongrel brother to look after your pure bred human because you no longer can? Huh, that's a laugh, poor kid; did you give her a good reason for why you're dumping her?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not 'dumping' her and my reasons are sound if you think it out for yourself." Sesshoumaru ignored the other part of Inuyasha's question as he knew the hanyou was out for a fight to help him get rid of his pain; but now was not the time to indulge him.

"She accepts I have my reasons she is more intelligent than…" He was stopped as Inuyasha jumped in;

"Me, right? Yeah well figures; what with my dirty blood how could I ever hope to have brains? I should still be crawling on the ground in your eyes."

"Cease this petulance and listen to me; I was going to say Rin is more intelligent than many of her breed much older than she. Plus you know that is not how I think of you now."

"No, I don't."

"Little Brother, I know it was not your fault that Father was killed, he made his own choices…when you vanished for those three days This Sesshoumaru felt your absence keenly."

TBC


	5. Leaving Rin

Later Leaving Rin

"You aren't serious…you missed me? What a joke."

"It is no joke Inuyasha; my youki noticed the absence of your own and was incomplete; your aura had gone, my youkai tried to tell me what had happened to you. I thought you had gone forever."

"You are such a liar Sesshoumaru; the day you miss me will be the day your brain turns to slush."

"You are calling me a liar Inuyasha; you are treading on thin ground to call my honour into question like that." The Daiyoukai felt the familiar anger for his brother return and stamped on it; he was older and wiser now and could recognise Inuyasha's taunts for what they really were, an expression of his anguish. Not that that would have mattered before but Sesshoumaru's newer understanding of his own actions in the past tempered his responses.

"Feh!" was the sneered reply to which Sesshoumaru glared before his gaze softened.

"Is it so hard to believe This Sesshoumaru would feel the loss of his only brother Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, _absolutely_ unbelievable; but you don't have to worry or try to bribe me with your concern for me…I'll look after your brat without all the tripe. But tell me Sesshoumaru, how do you want her brought up? "

"I do not understand what you are asking Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru didn't like the sneer on Inuyasha's face, the expression was all wrong; the pup did anger well, but not this sly look.

"I mean, I can beat her when she cries for you well enough; but if she asks questions it's a bit more difficult, a spanking won't be quite so effective without the hint of poison claw to keep the burn going all night." Inuyasha's eyes glowed with a harsh and bitter light as Sesshoumaru grabbed him and pushed him roughly against the tree trunk holding him around the neck in a tight grip. Once again the pup sneered at him; rasping as he fought to breathe.

"I forgot your preference brother for the choke hold; how long should I make _her_ bruises last?" Inuyasha found himself dropped gracelessly on the ground and Sesshoumaru had vanished. After making sure he was alone, Inuyasha put his fingers to his neck trying to ease the soreness and then the whole bizarre situation crashed in on him and he found himself hacking great sobs. Everything recently had been too much and he began to mutter to himself.

"I'd never hurt a kid like that; even his perfect human kid, not that she ever does anything wrong. _'Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, no Lord Sesshoumaru, anything you say Lord Sesshoumaru.'_ Feh! I couldn't do anything right no matter how hard I tried to please him. What a laugh, he says he missed me; well what about when I missed him, years and years alone not just three bloody days. Damned liar."

"I have made many wrong decisions concerning you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the clearing again. Inuyasha turned his face away but his brother stopped him from leaving and put his hand gently to his little brother's injured neck. "I regret my actions towards you, this included; I know you would not harm Rin. I was angry because you made me feel my guilt, but it was your right and I should not have reacted."

Sesshoumaru went with his instincts and for the first time he placed his arm round his brother's shoulders gently pulling him close to him and brought his tail to secure the boy until he felt Inuyasha relax slightly against him.

"I did miss you Inuyasha, it took your disappearance for me to see the truth behind my hatred of you; I would like at least not to be considered your enemy in the future."

"You are such a cruel bastard Sesshoumaru; I don't trust you at all." And despite the fact that he felt secure, Inuyasha tried to pull away. Sesshoumaru however wouldn't let him go at that and tightened his tail."

"Never fear me again Inuyasha: This Sesshoumaru will prove to you that I have changed toward you."

"I'm not afraid of you; you can sneer at me all you want, Kagome did at least teach me how to accept myself and that I don't have to apologise for who or what I am anymore. I have as much right to live as you or anyone else, even that little human who can do no wrong."

"You are correct; you have the right to be who you want to be and above all you are our father's son and my brother."

"Feh! You'd better go and say goodbye to your brat if you are leaving today."

"Very well Inuyasha, farewell; I shall return soon." Sesshoumaru walked away without a backward glance knowing that the boy was barely holding himself together and giving him the privacy he desperately required. The Daiyoukai had heard his brother's grief earlier and recognised that Inuyasha didn't feel happy with him around. It was a great shame, because now Sesshoumaru felt the need to protect and comfort his brother; but he had done so much to belittle Inuyasha that the pup couldn't trust that he had changed.

Now for his main responsibility; he walked to the hut where Rin awaited him. She had been very good and slightly formal as he bade her be good and learn all she could from the elderly human who was a respectable female. He reiterated his intention to visit her and oversee the area with Inuyasha. Rin had nodded in all the right places and thanked her Lord for his concerns for her; asked him to thank Jaken and Ah-Un for their care and let him leave the hut without breaking down, although he heard her sob as he closed the door flap behind him.

For a while Sesshoumaru just wanted to walk and take in the calming scents of the nature around him. He had sent Jaken on ahead with the two headed dragon so that he could alert the Palace of their Master's imminent return. He had been walking for only an hour or so when he became aware of a familiar presence and knew that Rin followed him. He supposed that her familiarity and the fact he had been deeply thinking had not alerted him sooner; that and the fact she was trying to hide from him.

"Rin, come out and come to me." He waited for her to obey knowing that she would do so immediately, unlike Inuyasha who would come eventually and reluctantly. She did and he was moved at the sight of her tearstained face; but he knew he couldn't take her with him and so he was relentless.

"Rin, you promised This Sesshoumaru to be obedient; I thought I could rely on you not to cause me problems."

"Rin…Rin is sorry but…"

"No Rin, you will have made others worry about your safety and now I must take you back and spend time I do not have in doing so."

"Please take me with you; Rin won't be a bother…please, please don't leave Rin all alone. Rin loves you." She promptly burst into noisy tears and covered her face with her hands. Sesshoumaru was stunned for a while, of course he knew that the child loved him but her heartbroken declaration tugged at his heart strings as he remembered the other who had declared exactly the same thing as he was abandoned.

He had to remember though that he was not leaving the girl in the same dire straits as he had Inuyasha; he had prepared a safe home for his Rin, besides her travelling with him was not an option. But he couldn't leave her in such anguish without saying something. He wrapped his tail around her and spoke gently, words that were soft but reached her soul.

"Rin, you touch This Sesshoumaru very deeply; I even have love for you too, but it is not safe for you to come with me anymore and you must trust me and do as I say. Perhaps a time will come when we can travel again but this I do not know. Will you stay where I have put you safely now? I will need your promise this time."

"Rin promises, but she doesn't like it."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes he could take his Rin too; it would make me happy, but I shall return for visits." Then he did something he never had done before and kissed her on the forehead, making her eyes shine with happiness.

"Very touching and all that, but I am supposed to keep an eye on the brat. You want me to take her back?" The sneer was clear in Inuyasha's voice, but the overly bright eyes told another story to Sesshoumaru who stared at his brother. There was clear jealousy shining in his face and the Daiyoukai wondered how wise it was to entrust the girl to the hanyou, in whose eyes the hurt was plain to see.

Inuyasha was no fool, he could see his brother's consternation and it amused and annoyed him; amused because it was good to get under his brother's skin and annoyed because Sesshoumaru had never once cared for him in the same way. Sesshoumaru had never made sure Inuyasha came to no harm from _his_ jealous anger.

Then it all seemed futile to the hanyou; he wasn't going to hurt the girl ever and he wouldn't frighten her either, she was no different to him really, an unwanted orphan. At least she wasn't an obnoxious child. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's face drop and become sad and resigned and felt shame that he would have thought for a moment that Inuyasha was a risk. He had promised that the child would be safe and Inuyasha's word had always been true; besides which Sesshoumaru knew that the boy was a kindly soul and honourable.

"I would indeed consider it a great kindness if you would see to Rin's return for me Inuyasha."

"Feh, come on brat; Kaede's got food for us." He reached out his hand and Rin took it without hesitation. She knew that Inuyasha might sound rough and ready but she trusted him and they walked away leaving Sesshoumaru feeling bereft in an absurd way. The formerly despised pup and the beloved child; both having been his responsibilities and now hand in hand, while he left them, it seemed all wrong somehow.

But there was not a lot that was sentimental about Sesshoumaru and sentiment had never been the decision making factor in his life and that was not about to change. He had turned into his ball of youki energy and gone to his Palace in record time, an empty feeling still holding him fast. The feeling never let up all the while that he worked hard with his advisors and it was six weeks before he was free to visit.

Sesshoumaru didn't go empty handed; Jaken had found some pretty ribbons in the market and had asked his Lord if he would give it to the girl as a present from him. To the ribbons Sesshoumaru added a new brush for Rin's hair; he planned to stay for the day with the girl and to catch up on what was happening.

Rin was waiting for him jumping excitedly from foot to foot; Inuyasha having told her that Sesshoumaru was on his way. He stayed out of the way sitting on the roof of the hut although his eyes missed nothing; he saw the way that Rin clung to Sesshoumaru's leg and how the Daiyoukai patted her head. He saw the joy on her face as she was given the gifts and how she danced around with the ribbons held against her head.

"Thank you My Lord, they are all so pretty and the brush is beautiful." And it was; decorated with coloured glass flowers and metal inlay along the back and handle.

"You are welcome Rin; do you wish to come with me for a while?"

"Yes please Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha, will you let the Miko know that Rin is safe?"

"Feh!" Was the only answer, Inuyasha hadn't turned round to acknowledge Sesshoumaru.

"Did you bring Lord Inuyasha a present too Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I did not Rin; did you expect me to bring you something Little Brother?"

"Hell no; you've never given me anything, you only come to take when you see me."

"Did you never get a present Lord Inuyasha?" Rin was sounding distressed, she remembered presents even if they had been meagre and home made; her parents and brother always made sure she had things to play with.

"I have a ball my Mama gave me. I used to have a whip and top but kids broke them." Who needs gifts anyhow? I got my fire rat and Tessaiga; that's all I need." Inuyasha leapt off the roof and into the hut, then after speaking with Kaede he vanished into the forest leaving his brother and Rin to their visit.

Rin was quiet and thoughtful as she looked out to the forest where her new friend had vanished. Sesshoumaru noticed her expression and tried to distract her.

"You know very well that Inuyasha and This Sesshoumaru have not been on the best of terms Rin."

"Yes My Lord; but he has never had many presents. Rin always had toys and friends before; Lord Inuyasha never had either. He makes Rin feel sad."

"What has Inuyasha been telling you Rin?" Sesshoumaru was worried; he didn't want the innocence of Rin tainted by knowing of his little brother's hard past. However Inuyasha was very private person and it would have been most unusual for him to suddenly start telling anyone about his business.

"He doesn't tell Rin anything much, but Rin can add up. Little things she hears from all around, people tell Rin all sorts of things about Lord Inuyasha; and I remember how you and Jaken hated him. Lady Kaede knows a lot too, she knew him when she was a little girl smaller than Rin. People don't always know that children listen."

That was the truth of course and Sesshoumaru lead Rin to the well clearing where there was shade and flowers and he sat down to listen to the girl chatter away; he had missed her more than he thought possible. But he learned a lot too; Rin was very observant and highly intelligent and she told him more than she realised she knew. She was very fond of Inuyasha and had decided to befriend him even though he was distant with her.

She recognised why Inuyasha was not always nice to her and she was sad about it; sad that a little child exactly like she had been, had been treated so harshly by every one, but there was no caring Lord to rescue him. Rin did not berate her master; it was not in her nature, but her grief stemmed from the fact that Sesshoumaru too had lost out in not being able to love his brother and being family.

Rin told her Lord of the time that she had awoken in tears after a particularly painful dream where she thought Sesshoumaru had left her never to come back. Inuyasha had for the first time allowed her to sit in his lap and had promised her that Sesshoumaru wouldn't forget the girl. When she asked how Inuyasha could be so sure, he had said that there had been many times when he had wished Sesshoumaru forgot he had a hanyou half brother. But he never had, so it was hardly likely he would forget the pure little human whom he loved.

Sesshoumaru had never considered before how Inuyasha saw things; the boy's perspective of his treatment and life was unimportant before. Now however the Daiyoukai realised that if he wished to make a relationship with Inuyasha, it might take more than just changing his conduct. It might also take some form of reparation, and was Sesshoumaru willing to actively seek forgiveness? Could he humble himself so obviously to the hanyou?

The well clearing too was eloquent; Sesshoumaru could tell that none of the humans came here anymore but the scent of his brother was strong. Inuyasha was keeping vigil on the well; he had even tried to jump down it several times and his disappointment was manifest in the salty residue that was left in the area. Sesshoumaru suddenly became aware of his brother softly growling in a tree close by, but he was not to be intimidated by a noisy pup.

"Come and join us Inuyasha rather than stay sulking up there."

"Go away Sesshoumaru, this is my place; I don't want you and the girl out here."

"Stop being ridiculous pup and come here; the evidence heavily suggests you have need of company, and your friends, why do they not come here with you?

"That ain't none of your business; but Sango don't like to be reminded that Kagome's gone so they don't come and that suits me fine, I don't want anyone else here."

"Inuyasha, it is not healthy for you to come here too often; your misery will draw enemies to you, ones who will lie in wait for you to be disadvantaged."

"Please go away from here both of you; I come here to be private, no one else comes and I want it to stay that way. If something comes to fight, well let it; it's always been that way Sesshoumaru, wherever I've lived or however I've been, something tries to kill me and they haven't done yet. Perhaps it's time they did."

"Inuyasha, it's time all that changed."

"Feh! Go away from here; I'm done talking." Inuyasha once again vanished into the canopy and his presence this time was gone.

"Lord Inuyasha is sometimes very lonely when he comes back to the hut; he doesn't always come in but stays on the roof and Rin has heard him crying. Rin went to find him once and he growled at me, but his eyes were red and puffy like Rin's were when Lord Sesshoumaru left me."

"You are sure he was not transforming Rin; had his eyes turned blood red?"

"No, they were gold, just red where he had rubbed them. Besides Kaede wasn't worried; she just told me to leave the boy be. She usually waits a while then takes him some soup when he stays outside on the roof."

"Do his other friends not take notice or care for him?"

"Lord Inuyasha says they are busy at the moment; Miroku is building a hut for Sango, they are going to be married and some of the men are helping as he wants a small shrine too and Sango is busy with the women weaving and stitching."

Sesshoumaru was concerned for Inuyasha now; he was afraid that the boy might become reckless if he got further depressed. He decided to visit more frequently and to leave a pigeon with Kaede in case she wished to contact him swiftly.

TBC


	6. A Matter of Clothing

Later 6 A Matter of Clothing

Three months later Sesshoumaru had brought Rin a gift of material for whatever she needed to make, because the elderly Miko had enquired if the Lord wished for Rin to learn the art of sewing. Kaede decided to take a calculated risk; out in the open next to her hut and to catch the good light she sat mending a pale garment that had seen better days, Rin sat with her watching the small careful stitches pulling holes together.

Sesshoumaru was patrolling around the area as Inuyasha had gone with Sango and Miroku to the slayers old village to salvage some of the weapons and powders she used for her trade. When he had finished, he came to sit near and watch what Rin was doing; it was restful sitting in the sun and regarding his ward, a welcome break from the politics of court.

His eyes strayed to the garment that Kaede was mending and he felt sure that there must be other women more suitable for the task, women who had two far younger eyes. He said this to Kaede before remarking that the kosode looked like it was only fit for the fire and was hardly worth the mending.

"Maybe that is so, but the youth only has this and another in like condition to wear."

"In a village such as this, that is shameful; can the boy not find work?"

"He works hard My Lord, but has no money and so far he has not worked here long enough to barter. I will replace the worn panels as soon as the women discard their older garments. There will be something serviceable in the cast offs."

"Why does this service fall to you and not his mother or sisters?"

"He is orphaned My Lord and has no carer. He has made do on his own for a long time but only trusts me with this exercise." At this point Kaede's glance made the youkai uncomfortable and he had sudden insight as to the identity of said orphan.

"Where are his friends, why have they not cared about his lack?"

"The child is proud and shy and even when hurt he is swift about hiding the state of his inner clothes from his friends. Underclothing is not a subject much discussed and money is required for more urgent things."

"This Sesshoumaru was unaware of the condition of his brother's linen.

"I supposed ye may be; it is easy not to think about him as his firerat mends itself and always looks in good condition, but underneath he is mainly in rags.

"He trusts you; could you not have obtained new garments for him, surely the village owes him that much?"

"Aye it does; but the boy as I said is proud and will not accept charity, and he is afraid that because he is hanyou no one will sell to him or for him. There are many hidden complexities and fears in the child that stem from his past experiences."

"Why does he trust you then; someone who he should naturally fear?" At this point although they hadn't mentioned names, Kaede asked Rin to make tea for her Lord.

"I knew him when he and my sister were friends; Kikyou would sometimes mend things in the course of her work and I too learned. One day I was repairing his kosode which had become ripped by one of my sister's arrows, and I knew that he needed many repairs due to the fights he would get in and so I kept on.

"When he was released from the spell, I just took his clothes one day and mended them; it has carried on since then. Besides, he prefers the much worn cotton, it is softer under the rough firerat than newer harsher fabric; his mother will have I presume clothed him in soft linen when she could. "

"Undoubtedly." He replied but was also distracted; his brother was in need and had been most of his life. Sesshoumaru was only just beginning to think about how Inuyasha had lived and he was displeased now with the way he had neglected his own brother, especially when his ward had everything she needed. Kaede spoke again;

"I wondered whether I could use some of the material that ye supplied for Rin to replace the panel. There is ample for the girl to use and the cotton is soft but durable." In fact the bolt of material was the finest and best quality Kaede had ever seen and she was hoping Sesshoumaru would have been moved to let her make Inuyasha a whole new kosode from it. Stitching a panel of new onto the old would probably prove too much for the old material of the rest of his shirt.

"Take what you need to make him complete new undergarments; I presume that the rest is also in the same state of disrepair. Is there enough for fundoshi too?"

"Plenty, I thank ye."

"I shall trust you Miko, to tell this Sesshoumaru of any further deficit you see in my brother."

"Aye Lord Sesshoumaru; I shall see to it."

"When do the Monk and Slayer plan their mating feast?"

"In one month's time, before the harvest; they are at the moment busy with setting up their livelihood, neither wants to be unprepared to earn their living."

"That is commendable; very well, I shall return before long and we shall speak no more on this matter." He stopped as Rin came out with the tea and then they went for their customary walk; Sesshoumaru honouring Inuyasha's wish that he stay away from the well area with Rin. He had however already checked it on his patrol.

Then after he had gone, Rin went to help Kaede and when Inuyasha and the others returned from a couple of trips to the village and back the new garments were ready. Kaede placed them in his hands without a word one afternoon when they were alone; a brand new kosode, complete panels replaced in his old one making it perfectly serviceable and several fundoshi. Inuyasha just stared until Kaede told him that Sesshoumaru had not had any particular garments in mind for the material; it had been provided to help teach Rin only.

Inuyasha was speechless, although he managed to thank Kaede; the cotton was soft, not coarse and yet thicker than any he could remember, far more comfortable than the thin worn stuff that was no real protection anymore. He would also have to thank Rin for helping the old lady and Sesshoumaru. He knew without doubt that Kaede had asked the Lord if the clothes would be appropriate to make from the material, she would not risk his ire by just going ahead.

There was much excitement in the village by the time the youkai visited next, as Miroku and Sango's marriage was within a few days. The villagers were getting used to the sight of the Western Lord too and although there was still slight fear there was also great respect; they had come to realise that they were well protected from any other aggressors. None of this concerned the Lord as long as they respected his concerns as well, namely Rin and Inuyasha.

Besides that he was far too experienced to be swayed by the obvious attentions of the young females of the village who often spied on him, and could be heard easily discussing his many merits. They were harmless, so long as he took no notice and he fully intended to ignore them. It amused him somewhat that Inuyasha got annoyed on his behalf and then would berate Sesshoumaru for encouraging their adulation.

"This Sesshoumaru merely walks around the village I have also claimed under my protection." He said; tongue firmly in cheek. But Inuyasha could see him preening, apart from the fact he would often stand as if observing the scenery right in the middle of the village; flicking his hair, according to Inuyasha _'like a girl'_ or rearranging his tail. Inuyasha could see the smirk from wherever he stood. Sesshoumaru was not the slightest bit interested in any of the villagers, or their fertile imaginations concerning him, he did however enjoy winding Inuyasha up; it was far more satisfying than fighting him.

Sesshoumaru walked to Goshinboku knowing that Inuyasha would follow and as he did so the youkai watched his brother. Inuyasha was still wary of him; but now they were not fighting and his face was not distorted in rage or upset, Sesshoumaru was made aware of his youth. The boy was still a pup in reality; the image would change in an instant if the situation required it, but at peace he was still round faced and with round amazingly innocent eyes, perhaps only twice Rin's age in comparative terms.

Not quite untouched though, his eyes did show a depth that Rin's did not; a depth that prolonged suffering had put there and that should not belong to a creature so young. The childlike look was dispelled however as Inuyasha awkwardly approached, his frown deepening and his scent betraying the fact he was nervous as to what his brother wanted with him. Sesshoumaru felt saddened, he no longer wanted to cause Inuyasha trepidation.

"Come Little Brother, I have a gift for you." As Inuyasha came closer, Sesshoumaru held out a package and handed it to the hanyou. Inuyasha opened the wrapping to discover it held two silk kosodes and a new top outfit also made of silk. This was very similar in style to Sesshoumaru's; mainly white with red hexagons but the accenting colour was an orange gold. The addition of a deep red obi also highlighted with the same orange gold completed the set.

"They are beautiful Sesshoumaru but what are they for? I already have the new clothes from the material you left with Kaede."

"They are a present Inuyasha; I thought you might like something special to wear for your friend's wedding. Besides, the silk kosode is far nicer than cotton."

"I can't accept all this Sesshoumaru it's too much; what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing sinister I assure you. These things are your right to own; I was appalled when I saw the condition of your clothing, you never wore rags whilst you were with me. I may have been harsh but you were fed and clothed properly."

"You saw my things; Kaede showed you my things?"

"She was repairing them and I reasoned whose they were; the Miko did not betray you." _Well not_ _much_, he thought in his head, knowing full well that Kaede had intended him to see. "I should have foreseen your difficulty in procuring new garments."

"I don't want charity Sesshoumaru, you can't buy me with presents; what is it you want with me? I've already said I'll look after your kid, I don't go back on my word."

"You read far too much into it Inuyasha, these are not to placate or bribe you; you are entitled to superior clothing in the same way that I am, as sons of our father. Your inheritance is no longer denied you; it is not charity, it is your right." Sesshoumaru watched as emotions passed over his brother's face; he could appreciate that Inuyasha had a lot to take in and he felt a protective wave wash over him, he reached out and petted the boy's head.

Unfortunately Inuyasha's reaction was immediate and he pulled away into a crouch with his claws ready to strike. It had been instinct, but it showed that the two sons of the previous Inu no Taishou were far from comfortable with one another. Sesshoumaru recognised the motivation for his brother's attack stance and stayed very still until Inuyasha stood again; then very deliberately he raised his hand and once more petted his brother briefly.

Inuyasha stayed for a second or two then pulled away and offered a small thanks to Sesshoumaru for the clothing and then walked back to the village. It was of no consequence, Sesshoumaru would see the boy again as he had promised Rin to stay for the few days that covered the wedding. Inuyasha stayed with Kaede on her roof until it was time to get ready for the wedding then he got changed inside the hut. Kaede and Rin were stunned at how regal he looked especially after Rin used her brush to do his hair.

Both Inus were imposing figures at the wedding and their presence served to add kudos to the new couple; but later on while Inuyasha was feasting and talking with Sango, Miroku had approached Sesshoumaru and asked to speak with him privately.

"I wanted to thank you for the honour you gave us in being here Lord Sesshoumaru and also to thank you on behalf of Inuyasha."

"Your meaning Monk, on behalf of my brother?"

"I know you are responsible for the improvement in Inuyasha's attire; he has needed new for as long as I've known him."

"Yet you have never helped him out; surely you would have had opportunity to purchase such necessities?"

"At first I didn't know him well enough and then if I suggested we could buy new things he would get angry about wasting money on things that weren't food. It was obvious he tried to hide his need and I myself had little to share. The girls never knew how poorly he was clothed and I didn't like to embarrass him. It was usually very dark if he lent his jacket to Kagome and we humans do not see quite so well in firelight."

"It is fortunate that I am not bound by such niceties; but surely that is not what you asked to speak to me about."

"No, My Lord. I wondered if Inuyasha's obligation to Rin meant he cannot leave the village for any period of time. I wanted to ask him to accompany myself to the villages that ask me for my services. He is going to need some occupation to keep his mind off Kagome and his loss, apart from the fact he cannot be idle."

"Good, you see his need in this way also."

"My Lord, I know your brother very well; more than he realises certainly. I know he still grieves for what he sees as his lost opportunity for mate and family. He may be very private but I have been trained as a monk and some of the things Inuyasha does and how he acts are familiar to me, and indicative of the various things he has been through."

"Very well, as long as nothing is further done to upset him, I will make sure that a discreet guard is put on the village for whenever your occupation takes you further away. I suggest that you keep this fact a secret from my rather sensitive brother."

"That I can do, and thank you My Lord." With that Miroku drifted away to find his bride and friend. Sesshoumaru sought out his ward amongst the villagers and finding she was next to Inuyasha, walked down to meet them both. Rin was happy as she held a hand of each of them; Kaede too was glad for the young boy who was desperately in need of a place to belong; it finally looked like he was being made welcome by his surviving family. Hopefully he wouldn't destroy this chance.

Sesshoumaru wondered about Miroku's words, what did he mean by Inuyasha's obligation in looking after Rin? Did the boy feel compelled to stay for his brother's ward? This would never do, Inuyasha must not feel forced or he would become resentful." The Daiyoukai went over to the monk again and requested his discernment; after congratulating him on the fact he was to be the father of two female pups. It didn't bother Sesshoumaru that the couple hadn't waited until marriage, and Miroku was overjoyed.

Sesshoumaru was relieved but also touched to hear Miroku's explanation. The monk didn't feel that the hanyou was being pressurized; but that Inuyasha had a natural desire, although much hidden, to please his brother. It was clear to Miroku that Inuyasha had always wanted his brother's approval and love, it was obvious in the way he often called after the youkai and there were many other subliminal signs. Miroku had had many talks with Inuyasha as they used the hot springs and he had been in the hanyou's confidence for a long time. He was not going to disclose those secrets but he could hint enough that the intelligent Daiyoukai could add up the rest.

The wedding feast was set to continue until the early hours of the morning, but long before then Rin had fallen asleep with Shippou not far behind. They had gone back with Kaede to the elderly Miko's hut to sleep and Inuyasha had disappeared some time before Miroku and Sango retired to their brand new hut to start of life as a married couple. Sesshoumaru had watched him go as he leapt of into the forest; understanding that the boy couldn't stay tonight as his best friends consummated their love.

Later Sesshoumaru had found him; after Inuyasha had run for hours finally resting in Goshinboku. The elder brother had followed the younger's easy to follow trail making sure he wouldn't be noticed. He had been concerned that the boy might get into a fight and not be too careful if he was in a defeated frame of mind.

But Inuyasha looked asleep as he was settled on a high branch, although Sesshoumaru was not fooled nor surprised when he was peered at by the golden suns of his brother. The Daiyoukai jumped up gracefully and landed with hardly a movement to the branch.

"Party over? What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"I was concerned that you were alright Inuyasha, you left some time ago."

"Feh! Thought you'd catch me snivellin' like some wimpy spoilsport didya? Well I ain't; I ain't cried for things others have that I don't for years, you knocked that lesson into me well enough." He huffed loudly at Sesshoumaru and then turned to look at the moon, unaware that its silvery light glinted on his damp cheeks just as he was obviously oblivious to the salty trail he'd left for his brother.

"Indeed, Myouga once informed me that he had never seen you shed tears ever; I replied that he merely had not been there at the time. I know how private you are Inuyasha, but as I said before, I made many wrong decisions regarding you previously but no more."

"Feh! I'm alright; hell I lived alone before for long enough, I can do it again."

"You don't think highly of your friends it you think they will desert you Inuyasha."

"They won't desert me; I'll be the one to go before that happens, before they get so wrapped up in their lives and family that they forget me. I seen it happen before, I don't wanna see it again. Give them a couple of kids they'll be so busy and I'll just be in the way." Inuyasha's depth of feeling was evident in his manner of speech.

"Again Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I had a sorta friend once before; in a village I was at for awhile, but when he got married, had kids, I became a threat and had to go, find someplace else to live."

"That will not happen here; your friends are true to you."

"Yeah sure, whatever; now I'm tired Sesshoumaru, is your kid alright?" Inuyasha felt jaded and Sesshoumaru didn't castigate him for trying to dismiss him; instead he just nodded in affirmation and settled down to rest on a branch near his brother and closed his eyes so that Inuyasha would not start an argument. Eventually the silly pup went to sleep exhausted and Sesshoumaru watched over him all night.

TBC


	7. Steps in the Right Direction

Later 7 Steps in the Right Direction

Inuyasha's fears about being less than welcome as his friends settled down to married life proved unfounded. He knew of course that Sango was pregnant having scented her body's changes, and had teased Miroku mercilessly about not waiting. Miroku was unabashed; in fact he was positively puffed like a peacock, as he and Sango had only been together once before their wedding. Sango was mortified however, what would people think? Kaede, who had to know to expect the happy event about six weeks earlier than she would have thought, just chuckled and said _'once was all it took'_.

However the news was happy for the couple; but it meant that Miroku brought forward his plans to ask Inuyasha to partner him in his livelihood, as Sango would have her hands full in preparation for the twins. At first Inuyasha was hesitant; not just about Rin's welfare and his promise to Sesshoumaru, but also because he didn't want to be too far from the well and his only link to Kagome.

Unfortunately another side effect of Inuyasha being away was that his and Sesshoumaru's paths no longer passed so often. If Inuyasha was with Miroku for a few days, then Rin was left vulnerable and although Sesshoumaru had got an almost permanent guard in the village, he usually felt he should use the time to visit and check for himself that the girl was safe. At first this was not a problem but it was not conducive to building up his Little Brother's trust in him by coming to know one another better.

On the other hand Sesshoumaru was learning a lot from Rin; they often sat as they had used to when they travelled, and even though the weather was now getting cold Sesshoumaru always had a fire and used his tail to keep the girl warm. He learned about new stitches, some functional, some decorative and their purposes; he learned about herbs and what they could be used for. He learned how to cook various meats and the different vegetables and how delicious vegetables cooked in just the embers of a night fire were first thing on a cold morning.

Sesshoumaru was not at all interested in any of these things, but he got pleasure from the play of light across the child's face, as she expressed her pleasure at the new skills learned. She even showed him the pinpricks and blisters on her tiny fingers with the same pride as he might have once shown his father cuts from his sword training. Her uninhibited emotions amused him which was surprising when he considered how he had tried viciously to suppress the same in his mercurial baby brother years ago.

However as Rin picked the autumn fruits or late flowers, and as she danced and sang as per usual, she did alert Sesshoumaru to another potential problem, this time involving his little brother. Rin took her responsibility of being attentive to Inuyasha seriously and not only because her Lord had asked it of her, but because she was a thoughtful and kind little soul. Rin had noticed that Inuyasha had started to stay away from the village for longer periods of time; and instead sitting in Goshinboku.

But he was no longer sitting comfortably on his favourite branch but much higher and more precariously perched, right near the top. She had asked him once why he was up so very high only to be told that the view was better and he could see so much further. Sesshoumaru asked what everyone else was doing at these times and was informed that the monk was either busy in the village or digging his garden and planting. He had also built another small extension to his hut and Rin, Sango and Kaede were sewing clothes for the babies.

Rin also mentioned that one day Inuyasha had come back to the village with a lot of wood and then placed it in a communal woodpile, but he had been angry and gritting his teeth, growling if anyone went near him. Kaede had even scolded the hanyou publicly for being so rude but privately asked him if he wanted the villagers scared so much that they might forget all he had done and chase him away.

The alarm bells went off in Sesshoumaru's brain and while Rin carried on chatting and playing, he mulled over in his mind all this new information. It added up to one thing only as far as he could see; Inuyasha was feeling oppressed and imprisoned. A solution formed meant it had to be implemented immediately as far as the Daiyoukai was concerned and he resolved to speak with Inuyasha right away.

Once he had said goodbye to Rin at the end of his visit and returned her to the old Miko's hut, Sesshoumaru went and followed his nose to find Inuyasha. He was as Rin had indicated, right near to the top of Goshinboku. That however was no barrier to Sesshoumaru who leapt up and alighted gently on the same branch and sat next to his brother.

"It has come to my attention that I am stifling you Inuyasha."

"Keh! What are you talking about?"

"In my desire to keep Rin safe I have realised that you feel compelled to stay close to the village when I am not here. I know that there are times you wish to run and leave for a while. It is making you bad tempered and you may fall foul of the villagers."

"Don't worry, your kid is safe here; they won't kick me out or who else will protect them?"

"You mistake my concern Inuyasha; I am not worried about Rin's safety if you were forced to leave. This is your home at the moment, but I feel I am imprisoning you here."

"No, no you ain't; I have to protect them, even more so now Sango can't fight so much." Inuyasha sighed and Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding; his father's final words to him now made sense, personally with his care for Rin and latterly even Inuyasha's pack to some extent when they were in the spider ball. He had found that although they meant little to him, they did mean something, and as of yet it was confusing.

"What are you doing with all the rabbit skins? Sesshoumaru asked changing the subject and wanting conversation with his brother. Inuyasha's eyes glazed for a moment as he glanced at the skins set out along a branch close to the one they were resting on.

"They'll be soft and warm for the pups when they come; Kaede said she knew of a leather worker who would make them into cloaks…he'll make them for her in return for a boar. I already gave her it."

"They will be a most generous gift and gratefully appreciated Inuyasha, your friends will know what this means to you."

"Feh! It means nothing, pups need warmth."

"Indeed." Silence followed for a while and the brothers watched the setting sun together.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you ever think of having pups."

"One day I shall of course; I shall have a mate and sire the next heir, there is plenty of time."

"Is that…is that all your pup will mean to you?" Inuyasha whispered horrified. Sesshoumaru halted and watched his brother's face; there was more to the casual question than the Daiyoukai had first thought.

"No, of course not; but my pups are not reality yet, I have not even got a prospective mate. But I would wish to be no less to my pups than father was for me."

"He was a good Papa? Kind and he loved you didn't he?"

"Yes to all those Inuyasha; he was also very firm, but I remember he usually only had to raise his voice in displeasure to reduce me to tears."

"You…cried?" Inuyasha was surprised at the admission.

"It has been known…father was my world. I would wish my pups to feel the same way for me."

"I won't have pups."

"You are only a pup yourself Inuyasha; I wouldn't suppose that pups would have come to your mind yet."

"Of course they came to mind, I was going to mate Kagome; I had to think of pups." He turned his face away and Sesshoumaru could scent the unshed tears. He tried to encourage his brother; after all, Inuyasha shouldn't give up everything just because the Miko was no longer available. In fact he could finish growing up himself before choosing another mate now that the pressure was off him to mate too early.

"Well, pups can still be in your future; sometime later, when you find a new mate." It was only because Sesshoumaru was obviously not trying to taunt Inuyasha with his statement that saved a huge row. That and the fact Inuyasha was too weary to fight, but it gave an unusual gravitas to his response; sometimes Inuyasha felt way older than Sesshoumaru who was still decidedly naïve about some things.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, do full youkai feel love at all? Of course they do, deeper probably than humans given the extent of their hatred when a loved one dies." He muttered to himself; but Sesshoumaru heard him. Inuyasha looked straight at his brother and smiled; "You hated me and Mama because you mistakenly felt we had replaced you in father's affection and because of it he died for us. You understand what love is Sesshoumaru, only too well; you love your human child, you love your mother and even Jaken has some of your affection."

"This I admit and have never denied; you omit yourself in that list however, I have said that I no longer hate you, father's decision was his own."

"Hmm…well just try and imagine the love you could have for a mate and see if you could replace her so easily; use your imagination. Could you replace Rin with another human child so quickly?"

"No…perhaps my statement was a little callous, but surely you can see that there will be someone in your long life you could learn to love and have pups with."

"No Sesshoumaru, you are wrong; only Kagome could let herself love me, she had no preconceived ideas on hanyou, but I would not have had pups with her if we'd had to live here. I would not willingly bring them to a world that hated them for just being alive to grow up with hate glaring at them wherever they go, or even for just playing in public."

"Things have changed for you in that light Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru was once again assailed by his brother's distress.

"It would have been different if the well had stayed open, pups would have family that loved them other than Kagome and me; they would have somewhere to go if anything happened to me."

"Other family, Inuyasha? I am family to your pups." There was just a hint of offence in Sesshoumaru's tone that was enough to bring the moisture back to his brother's eyes; it was something he had never thought he would hear his brother say. "What other family is there to claim you and yours?" That was definitely jealousy.

"Kagome's family Sesshoumaru; I miss them so much, especially her Mama and her little brother. The old man is a bit of a pain but…"

"Tell me of these humans that cause you to remember them with sorrow." Sesshoumaru cut in.

"They have always been kind to me; her Mama calls me her child and son in the same way she does her own offspring. She has been the closest thing to my Mama I have ever had; we'd talk when Kagome was at school, l and she was a good listener…and encouraging." Inuyasha smiled wistfully "She could even be mad at me but I knew she always loved me too. Then there was the old man, well he was harmless; just didn't like anything youkai, not that he'd ever met any before me."

"Any others?" Sesshoumaru said coldly, he knew there was another but Inuyasha was reluctant to speak of his relationship with Souta; however he knew his older brother wouldn't stop his questions until he knew everything.

"Souta, Kagome's little brother; he looked on me like I was his big brother in a way. He always wanted me to play his games and he even copied me, tried doing my attacks in his own way. He wasn't fierce enough though, but he was a cute kid really; it was nice having someone think I was the best hero around, he looked up to me to set an example but I wasn't too clever at that. It was nice though, to be followed and copied; hero worshiped Kagome called it…"

Inuyasha petered off remembering when he had been the hero worshiping follower; at least his end result with Souta was nothing like the last time Inuyasha had been with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru understood all too well what Inuyasha was indicating and his jealousy surged, but wisely he didn't let it come forward to his speech or scent. Besides, he knew he was not entitled to the feeling after never having given Inuyasha any reason to feel wanted.

"You would have stayed there given the chance wouldn't you? You would have let the well seal with you on the other side if possible without so much as a 'by your leave' to me, your brother and your Lord?"

"What are you on about now Sesshoumaru? I didn't think you would care if I vanished from the face of the earth; in fact you'd be pleased and if the well had sealed I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to anyone including my friends, let alone you. Besides, I don't know; perhaps if Kagome had wanted me to stay I would 'a, maybe I'dve been able to, but she only wanted her Mama so the decision was made."

"You would have given up your life here for an uncertain future; what would you have done?"

"I dunno alright; but it's not so great here either for me is it? Like you said I don't belong anyplace and that brings me right back to never wanting pups. At least when I'm killed I'm gone, not leaving any trace of me; that should keep everyone happy." The wave of self pity was obvious but genuine and he carried on;

"I'd love to have pups; little ones to love and who will love me back, real family and a little home filled with mate and pups. But that's not how it'd work, they wouldn't hate me for who I am, but they might for what I'd selfishly done; I need no heir I'd only want them for themselves. I want them Sesshoumaru cos I love pups and I could sure do with their love back but…forget it…it's never going to happen."

Sesshoumaru was staggered at Inuyasha's depth of feeling; he didn't fully understand it as it was the boy's human heart which could jump from one emotion to the next. Sesshoumaru as full youkai felt things differently; whichever emotion was predominant tended to stay there until it was fully dealt with. One either wanted pups or one did not, Inuyasha jumped from one to the other; but taking time to work through all that the whelp had said, Sesshoumaru finally understood and nodded.

"Your human heart is difficult for me to fathom sometimes Inuyasha; but I promise I will try and I am glad that you are still here and not lost to the future like your Miko. I know that is not fair on you but I would not be able to make amends to you if I could not reach you."

"You wish to make amends to me?"

"Yes, for a while now in fact; you are important to me Inuyasha and I wish to build instead of destroy. What can I do or give you to prove my intent? What reparations do you require?"

"You don't want to kill me anymore? You aren't just biding your time or something?"

"On my honour, I do not lie when I tell you your life is still mine; but to protect alone. I am your Lord and your alpha, that has not changed; but the desire to end your life has. You will live Inuyasha, you have inheritance in the West which will become yours to manage when you reach adulthood and I will take care of it until then, just as I have always done."

"Thank you." Inuyasha replied softly and the great weight that had overshadowed his life lifted and he felt faint with relief.

"What do you want in proof of my intent and as recompense for your ill treatment at my hands?" To Sesshoumaru's credit, he did not flinch at what Inuyasha could demand; he would have met the conditions too, as honour demanded. Inuyasha felt pity for Sesshoumaru, the Daiyoukai honestly believed that the hanyou would wish for him to feel punitive measures; he had been without family himself for too long and now only thought in terms of politics.

"I need nothing further from you than for you to keep your promise, and as I know you will do that, I am content. You will not harm me or any under my protection?"

"I thought you understood that?"

"I do, I was just clarifying it. Is it too much to ask you to try and be my brother and always be civil when we speak, despite my dirty blood? It would make it much easier for me when I take over my inheritance."

"You wish for nothing else?"

"I do not need material gains and they would not prove in any case that your intent was to no longer harm me. Your word is good enough and you are my brother, of course I forgive you if that is what you wish. I can't say we will always get on, there is still a lot in my past that can catch up with me; but if you can understand that, then that is all I need."

Sesshoumaru was humbled by his brother and for the second time he reached to pet Inuyasha's head and this time the boy did not pull away but welcomed the caress.

"It feels good to not be fighting Pup; now we can move forward." He used the term of endearment deliberately; he had called him it on the rare occasions when there was a glimmer of harmony between them in the distant past. He also generously made no comment on the tears he could once again scent that the word had caused in his Little Brother. When he had Inuyasha's attention once more, Sesshoumaru informed him that he would provide a pair of Inuyoukai guards to watch over the village at all times, thus freeing Inuyasha if he felt the need to escape from time to time.

TBC


	8. Arrival of the Twins

Later 8 Arrival of the Twins

Ever the diplomat even with humans when it was required, Sesshoumaru didn't just move the permanent youkai guards into the village; he asked for a consultation with the village headman and Miko first to put forward his proposal. Then he firmly put the decision to allow the guards in the headman's lap; Sesshoumaru was glad however that Inuyasha was not at the meeting as he would have thrown a temper tantrum at some of his brother's words.

The Daiyoukai first thanked them for their forbearance when Inuyasha had got angry and he spoke of the concern he'd had, considering the pup was his responsibility as his little brother. It had been Sesshoumaru's fault that the child had felt too restrained with the responsibility laid upon him. In light of this fact Sesshoumaru would like to leave two guards so that Inuyasha could leave the environs of the village without reducing its protection.

He heavily stressed the protective aspect for the village elder, along with the fact that Inuyasha wasn't more than an errant child sometimes. Sesshoumaru would rather they saw the hanyou as such than as a dangerous beast; neither was completely accurate, but the former was far nearer the truth. He also made it perfectly clear that should his solution not be favourable then he would understand and of course be happy to remove Inuyasha and Rin back to the Western Lands and take their protection away.

The village elders were far from stupid and could see all the advantages of Sesshoumaru's plans and it was easy to see in the light of the older brother's confidence and demeanour that he would be able to keep the younger in check. So amid good humoured jests about what the lord should do to his quick tempered brother should the need arise, the deal was struck. Kaede who had not really needed to participate didn't fail to notice the slight smirk his Lordship had on his face, but she was unafraid of it; Sesshoumaru would keep Inuyasha and the village safe.

Then it was time for him to visit with the monk and slayer. After making sure that Inuyasha was not in the immediate area, Sesshoumaru went inside the hut where Sango had prepared tea. As usual without any preamble, he got straight to the point;

"It will be better for you to fully understand that This Sesshoumaru can detect any lies or evasions."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please just voice your concerns; neither Sango nor myself shall speak falsely to you."

"I do not wish this conversation to come to Inuyasha's ears."

"That too is understood."

"My brother harbours a secret fear that when your children arrive, he will be made unwelcome in your home and perhaps be driven from the village. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know if such fears are unfounded." He could tell by the stunned look on the couple's faces that they had never even thought of such actions. The woman was close to tears at such an idea but the monk was shrewd and more worldly wise.

"How could he ever think such a thing of us…?" Sango whispered.

"Come now slayer, you must have come across such monstrosities as hanyou being driven out of human villages before in your lifetime, or at least in your education. Did you never consider that most of the reasons for such treatment were bigoted? I use the derogatory term because that is how my brother has been seen for most of his life." Now Sango showed guilt, but Miroku was calm as he spoke;

"Our poor friend; to feel he has not this trust in us. But he has lived a longer time than us and we have not been together long enough I suppose, to get rid of all his fears."

"He is not without experience apparently in this matter. It happened before when friends had children. But I am under the impression that the prior incident involved someone he only casually knew, unlike you two."

"Oh Inuyasha, will he ever find peace and acceptance he can fully trust in his heart?" Sango bemoaned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I can honestly promise you that Inuyasha will _always_ be welcome wherever Sango and I are. We already consider him part of our family." Miroku's statement was firm and Sango affirmed it with a nod of her head and the honesty in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was content with their responses. But Miroku had a question for the youkai Lord;

"If we had answered differently what would you have done?"

"You fear my displeasure or revenge? I would merely have accepted it as a typically disloyal human decision and removed both of my pups to the safety of the West."

"Good, that means you too care for him now; Inuyasha should eventually feel safe and hopefully happy." Miroku smiled and Sesshoumaru also had to smile at the guile of the silver tongued monk.

"You have the mind of a lawyer monk, but be careful how you use it."

"How can we reassure Inuyasha if we are not to mention this conversation?"

"I am sure that with your powers of persuasion Monk, you will find a way to reassure him; so long as I am not mentioned."

"Of course and thank you for confiding in us; Inuyasha is not always his own best friend when it comes to his fears. He can easily be misunderstood." Miroku bowed to the Lord as he left but Sesshoumaru smirked, Inuyasha was not easily misunderstood at all to one who knew him; the pup was as clear as crystal to his brother.

When Sesshoumaru had gone, Sango and Miroku spoke of his visit and what had been discussed and they came to the conclusion that Inuyasha would not be convinced by words alone; he would have to be shown love through their actions and only time would prove that to him. But they would be more alert to signs of withdrawal and understand when he might say or do things to his own detriment recognising the core reason for his fears.

Two days later a pair of Inu Youkai guards appeared and presented themselves to the headman. They were strong but had kindly faces and they had been handpicked by Sesshoumaru himself. They had their orders; to watch out primarily for Rin if Inuyasha wanted to leave, but also to keep the perimeters of the village protected. To protect themselves they were not to enter huts alone and to be aware of the interest from village maidens; and they must not engage the affections of any humans. Be friendly but aloof was the general gist of their orders.

Of course there was a general introduction to the human villagers in the village square before the guards melted away into the forest. Inuyasha took quick glances at the two; he remembered them as ones who had sometimes played with a lonely little hanyou in the Palace of the West when Inuyasha had accompanied his brother. It made his heart a little warmer to think that it would not have been coincidence that Sesshoumaru had chosen them; his brother wanted Inuyasha to be comfortable with the guards.

They acknowledged Inuyasha's recognition with a smile and a wave at him; one even asked him if he still liked to play 'ball'. Inuyasha stunned them when he pulled out the old red ball and threw it, watching the guard catch and return it as he'd done when Inuyasha was a small pup. But the tall Inu Youkai was saddened to think on the reasons why and how precious and significant the ball was to the hanyou, if the pup was still treasuring it after all these years.

As the months progressed, Inuyasha was thankful for the freedom he now had just to get away and run or sulk or hunt whenever he felt like it. Namely whenever he and Miroku returned from a village loaded with food or goods exchanged for their services. Miroku and Sango had very fond reunions and even though it was not always overtly sexual because of her pregnancy, it was usually vocal and loving. Miroku couldn't wait to become a father and he was always telling Sango how beautiful she looked as she waddled around with his children in her belly.

She carried well however, her athletic lifestyle and general health were excellent, especially for the times and held her in good stead during her pregnancy; that and the fact she was not just barely out of childhood as the new mothers often were. But like all women she was conscious of being felt unattractive and Miroku always made sure she knew he loved her and remembered that she was carrying his offspring.

He would try to bring her a small gift whenever he had to leave for more than a few days; something pretty and unessential to show her that he had missed her. Then as time neared for the twins to be born and Sango got nervous when he was gone, Inuyasha went and did the work alone; but he brought the rewards back to Miroku saving only a small amount for his own needs which had always been few.

Latterly Inuyasha had built a small hut near to the well, roughly on the site of the shrine of the future; not that he told anyone that. He would retreat to this place at night when the others all closed their doors. He could not be near Sango and Miroku too often, neither could he remain in the hut with the two women all of the time and he was very lonely; even though sometimes the two youkai guards would visit and stay and talk with him.

One night he was standing overlooking the sleeping village from the high hill above it as he often did and thought about the irony that was his life. He had hunted well that day and provided meat for Sango and Kaede; the skin would also come in handy for something or the other. Then he had also been informed to commend himself for his good behaviour to his master the monk, for a job well done. He had tried to laugh with Miroku over the misunderstanding, but it hadn't quite worked and Miroku was well aware that Inuyasha still felt affronted by the mistake.

It seemed that once again he was just living to serve everyone else; he had stopped being Sesshoumaru's punching bag or whipping boy, in order to be a guard dog or servant. But he wouldn't change that, he couldn't run away and leave them all, they were his friends and didn't mean for him to feel that way. Besides they had all helped him when he needed it, that's what friends did; but he wished that just once life had given him what he wanted and allowed him his Kagome.

Most evenings Rin would come to the hut along with a meal prepared for him and sometimes they would sit and chat outside on the threshold. They kept one another company, he reminded her of her absent Lord and she reminded him of his mother; not that he would ever let that slip, Sesshoumaru hated Izayoi and Inuyasha would not risk him comparing the little girl to the woman who stole his father.

But she was; very like in fact, both were kind and had understanding eyes and looked at him with a deep natural love that made him feel protected and cared for. Rin was not really like Kagome, she was far too proper and a product of her time and upbringing; whereas Kagome was more free and uninhibited, a product of her time. Although Rin was far from being a prisoner, she was just quieter by nature, although with a hidden well of mischief that was again very like his mother who had enjoyed his pranks. Thinking on it, he thought the girls would have balanced well together and been friends; he was sure that Izayoi would have liked Kagome too.

But that line of thinking got him nowhere fast, except miserable when he realised that he had lost them both and even Rin, who he was growing fond of despite his earlier jealousy, was not his. He seemed to live his experiences through a vicarious and bizarre mixture of other lives. Sometimes the melancholy would steal over him as dusk approached and Rin with her perceptive sight would beg to be allowed to pet his ears.

Often now he would let her, it seemed to give pleasure to the child and he would lean into the careful fingers that never pulled or tweaked too hard; sometimes he would purr and she would giggle. Sesshoumaru though was no fool; he had seen how Inuyasha would allow the girl the familiarities that he had enjoyed whenever his mother petted him, and besides, he remembered Izayoi with the memories of an almost adult against those of the small child.

It didn't upset him though, whatever he had felt personally for his father's concubine; the human princess had had very ladylike manners and it wouldn't surprise him at all had she and Rin been distantly related, having come from the same area of the country. Perhaps as time went by, Inuyasha and Rin would become closer and when old enough she might fill the emptiness Kagome had left in Inuyasha's heart.

Whatever, it would be a long time yet before that happened, even given the fact that humans grew so much faster than youkai. Rin was only a young girl not yet even on the border of womanhood at least not for a couple of years. Neither did Inuyasha see her as anything more than a little girl who resembled his deceased mother, in her care for him, and knowing the pup he probably wouldn't get past that in any case.

One evening and into the early night, Inuyasha sat with a nervous Miroku and listened to the sounds inside the hut where Kaede and Rin were aiding Sango bring to birth her twins. Inuyasha's ears were well laid back at the sounds and scents issuing forth and Miroku's knuckles were white where he gripped onto his elbows. Inuyasha already knew that the twins were girls and probably identical as he could only discern the same scent. Their more individual scents would occur as the girls grew and became more separate in the things they did.

The hanyou had not told either monk or slayer their babies' gender, the couple had wanted a surprise; but he could reassure Miroku that the labour although intense, was progressing well and the scent of sickness or death was not in the air. The reassurances were welcome but didn't stop the monk's nerves and worry, especially when a loud yell followed by a high wail announced the arrival of the first baby.

Twenty minutes later after a repeat of the wail, the second child was born and ten minutes after that, Miroku was invited in to see and claim his daughters, after making sure that his wife was only very tired and not dying as he had privately always feared. Kaede stayed within the hut, but Rin was soon outside and took Inuyasha's hand in her own to lead him back to the Miko's home and some stew that had been left to cook.

She handed Inuyasha a bowl and helped herself to one and then answered his questions about the girls. They were identical and a good size, there should be no problem in their survival and everything went well with Sango. Soon they were joined by Miroku; Kaede was going to stay until she was sure Sango had recovered sufficiently from the birth before she finally allowed Miroku to stay with his new family.

Miroku had several bottles of sake to share and many of the village men came by to celebrate the new arrivals with him. Inuyasha had one cup but that was enough, however he had agreed to keep the monk company and hear all about the delights of becoming a father. Miroku too had never really thought this would happen to him, he feared the Kazaana would take his life; it was only recently that he had ever dared to hope.

Kaede didn't come back until the morning and Miroku went back stone cold sober into his hut that now housed his wife and children. By the afternoon, visitors had started to pop their heads in to say hello and congratulations and to leave their small tokens as gifts for the babies. Then in the evening it had all calmed down and after Sango and the girls were rested, there was a tentative knock on the screen door and Inuyasha called out.

He was welcomed in by Miroku and gave over his gift of the soft rabbit fur cloaks. Both Sango and Miroku were speechless; the gift was more than generous, both knew the thought and planning it must have taken for Inuyasha to procure such presents. Sango swallowed her sorrow for her friend and blamed the watery eyes on her hormones, as Miroku drew him in to the warm hut interior so that he might see the babies.

Inuyasha was amazed at the tiny infants and gasped when Miroku offered him to hold one of them. He looked with astonishment that the monk would trust him with his clawed hands to hold such a precious bundle. But Miroku insisted and Inuyasha took his first real look at a human baby and was in awe of the tiny fingers and other features. Soon he was holding both girls and unknowingly setting a pattern for years to come.

"Congratulations Uncle Yasha; I have you to thank as well as my beautiful Sango for this gift."

"Uncle…Uncle Yasha?

"Yes Inuyasha; Miroku speaks for me as well, without you we would never have defeated Naraku and reached this stage of our lives. Not only that, you kept us going in so many ways; I never gave in because of your strength."

"You are always welcome in this family Inuyasha; our daughters and any other children shall all know and love you." Miroku had rarely sounded so sincere and Inuyasha was overwhelmed, he had already fallen in love with the twins who stayed quiet and comfortable in his arms. But he could see it was late for the new family and didn't want to outstay his welcome, so he handed the girls back and bid them all goodnight and went to Goshinboku to think.

He was surprised to find Sesshoumaru sitting at the base of the tree resting his back against the trunk.

"You come to this place often Inuyasha, and you have your hut not far from here; I came sometimes when you were sealed, I could not free you."

"You tried to free me?"

"I did; but why do you still find comfort in the tree that was your prison?"

"I never felt I was imprisoned, the tree looked after me in a way but…there was one time when Kagome left here and wasn't going to come back…we connected and spoke right here, the tree is still standing in her time and I think it allowed us to reach across the time…I have tried to get to do it again so much, but it never has… tell me Sessh, do you ever doubt one day you will have your heir? Or a woman who loves you, or do you care if she does?"

By now tears were unstoppable and Inuyasha looked away; he was ashamed in front of his brother but he couldn't help them. His sense of loss not just of Kagome but his pups and his future was overwhelming in the light of the day's events. Holding Miroku's babies was the final straw for his poor heart which was breaking all over again.

This time Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate and put his arms round his grieving brother and pulled him to his chest. There was no word of derision, just an understanding of the situation; then the use of a word, a term of endearment Inuyasha had not heard since his mother was alive;

"Do not weep Puppy; This Sesshoumaru promises that one day things will work out for you."

TBC


	9. Kagome Returns

Later 9 Kagome Returns

Inuyasha couldn't help but think how typical it was of his brother to think that he was able to solve all problems just by his say so. However it did break his sense of overall misery to realise that Sesshoumaru would do all in his power to make his word true; it was his nature and nothing could change that. So Inuyasha's sobs quietened even if they took longer to stop completely, but it felt good being held and comforted even by his brother; in fact, especially by his brother.

After all these years Inuyasha knew that he wasn't being set up for a world of hurt, Sesshoumaru was not going to sneer at his little brother's weakness, not now, it was not his way. Sesshoumaru had always been harsh, often cruel to him, but always open; he was not a sadist. Inuyasha would have been pushed away and rebuked for any tears before, but never embraced with understanding of them.

However as was to be expected, Inuyasha felt embarrassed as soon as he started to be composed and tried to draw away from Sesshoumaru. But once again the youkai called to him with the deliberately affectionate 'Puppy' trying to gain his attention. Inuyasha's bright eyes widened as he looked up at his brother's face unsure for the first time as to what he would see; Sesshoumaru kept his expression neutral.

"In answer to both your questions, I have no doubt that someday I will have someone to love and that I will have my heir and so will you when the right time comes."

"You never used to give me any future let alone the promise of pups; you wanted to wipe the stain of my blood from the land."

"That time has past as far as I am concerned. I would like it to be in the past for you as well Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"I understand many things differently now Pup; I know it will be hard for you to believe I have changed, but I will prove it to you. I also understand how your human heart makes you feel in a different way to me. I am sorry that it took until Rin to help me in understanding and not you when we were together; I was unfair to you, unjust in the way I treated you."

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at his brother's explanation; they were understatements if ever he'd heard them. Sesshoumaru thought that just saying 'it's over' meant that everything was alright, done and dusted and put away, just like that? True Inuyasha was willing to try, and he required no compensation from Sesshoumaru; but to just hope… but perhaps that was just his brother's way, for as far as Inuyasha could tell, the Daiyoukai had been a lonely person too.

It was the true start to the improvement in the brother's relationship when Sesshoumaru acknowledged Inuyasha's right to feel things differently to him. Inuyasha had told the Shikon jewel in no uncertain terms, the things that Kagome had taught him and how she'd freed him, to think and feel without shame. He had been bolder in himself and more assured of his worth since he'd allowed her to help him overcome the barriers of his heart.

Inuyasha was not going to let all that suspicious nature that was so easy for him to assume, start up all over again, at least not without good reason. Sango and Miroku had named him Uncle to their twins, Rin was like a little bossy sister who pretended to be his mother, Shippou was still an annoying bratty little brother and Kaede was Kaede and very important to him. If Sesshoumaru wanted to become his older brother again then Inuyasha was willing to at least try and not bleat about the times past, if he could help it; time would tell.

So he had a family of odd sorts but they were dear to him nonetheless, and even if he had no mate and would mourn her for the rest of his days; his family still needed him to protect and provide, at least for now and Inuyasha made up his mind to stay in the area. Inuyasha spoke these things to his brother and the elder understood his reasoning and stayed with his younger at the little hut, where they talked all night and made amends to the best of their abilities.

It did not mean however that in the following couple of years they met more often or acted much differently, but the insults and the apprehensions were gone for the most part. Inuyasha helped Miroku with his work and entertained the delightful twins who adored their doggy uncle. He could make them shiver and squeal with his growls and pretend chases and he had those fascinating ears that twitched whenever they tried to stroke them.

The six Inu Youkai soldiers, whose duties were to rotate in pairs to keep guard on the village, still did so; and always caused a stir amongst the maidens when they ventured into the village. Although they all would visit with their Lordship's young brother too and keep a well disguised eye on him for Sesshoumaru as well.

It was pleasant for Inuyasha to be able to talk with the guards, they were all known to him from the times past and were friendly; he could tell by scent that they were genuine and not just humouring his brother with their attitude. It made a nice change to speak with others who could also explain about his youkai feelings and motives; there was too much history between him and his brother to hope for an unbiased response.

But as a consequence, Inuyasha began to feel more balanced in his own being; even as he still felt inferiority when he considered the natural beauty of the tall handsome Inu Youkai against his own, slighter and partially transformed build. It was not that he felt any attraction for them, but he couldn't help be aware of the admiring glances and open flattery they received from everyone; even Sango had commented on their good looks in a roundabout way that wasn't however lost on Miroku.

Then if Sesshoumaru was seen speaking to the guards on his visits, there was open ogling from the girls of the village and even the young boys would emulate the stance and demeanour of the lordly creatures. Inuyasha could see that Sesshoumaru was the most beautiful of them all and only his fierce reputation protected him from being crowded everywhere he walked.

Inuyasha had never been vain of his own looks, in fact the opposite was true, the hanyou felt ugly in comparison most of the time; and it didn't matter how many times Kagome indicated she loved him as a hanyou, being good looking was no prerequisite for being loved. You only had to look at Jinenji to see that, his mother obviously loved him and Kagome too loved him as a friend. Only Rin had ever told him that he was 'pretty', but that was probably from loyalty to Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha reminded her of her Lord.

It didn't matter much to Inuyasha how others viewed him really; they took him or left him as he was, there was nothing he could do to change how he looked. Just sometimes when he could see Sesshoumaru and the guards, he wanted to be like them and not be a perpetual ugly duckling from the story that Kagome told Shippou once. Actually he grimaced from the analogy, at least the duckling had turned into one of the wonderful swans he so admired; Inuyasha would never turn into one of the 'swans' he could see and sometimes still wished to attain, however hopelessly now.

As ever though, Sesshoumaru knew his brother's thoughts almost as if he could hear Inuyasha's brain working, although it helped when his little brother had sneered at the group who had been _'preening themselves like a bunch of vain swans'_ in the village square. Sesshoumaru had annoyed Inuyasha by then gently petting his ears which were the most obvious sign that he was different to the others, but his words had soothed.

"You have beauty that is unique to you Inuyasha and are far from unattractive." Sesshoumaru knew the tale of the Ugly Duckling too, as Rin had told it too him; no, it was not hard to read Inuyasha, not for his brother, after all Sesshoumaru had been one of the swans that had pecked at and driven the duckling away.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and walked away to occupy the twins who had come toddling over to him and were now also hanging off his doggy ears. Sango was heavily pregnant again, this time with a singleton; a boy, not that the parents knew this yet and Inuyasha wasn't going to tell them. Rin was making a couple of rag dolls for him to give the twins, for when their brother was born; each with tiny clothes so they could be dressed. In return, Inuyasha was doing some of her chores, collecting herbs and doing the gardening.

There was a lot going on in the village in any case and Sango along with the other women was busy in preparations for the wedding of the headman's daughter to a young lord of the neighbouring town. The wedding was due to take place in three months just after the harvest, but a lot of work needed doing to be ready in time. Kimono's and household linens had to be made for the trousseau and as gifts, apart from the everyday work that couldn't just be put aside.

Sango though went into labour while Miroku and Inuyasha were away; but after giving birth to the twins she was not as afraid this time that her husband was not nearby, but was content for Kaede and Rin to assure her that everything was proceeding normally. Miroku was amazed and delighted to find his new son waiting in his mother's arms and once again Inuyasha gave his presents to the girls and left the family alone.

Sesshoumaru remembered that it was not too long after the birth of the monk's son that he felt the surge of power near his brother's village from his Palace. He had immediately left for the village to investigate and had found that the well had activated and Kagome had returned permanently as the well had resealed behind her. The Daiyoukai didn't at that time reveal himself to the reuniting friends; but he could feel Inuyasha's joy at the girl's return as if it were his own.

Sesshoumaru had still been somewhat angry at the girl deep inside for choosing her previous life above his little brother; although he did recognise that she had been young for her years in comparison to girls of his time and she had been through a terrible ordeal. Besides it was apparently Inuyasha who had made the final split second decision for her and Sesshoumaru could recognise that Kagome had now chosen to leave her family and home for life with the hanyou.

Therefore he could admit in his mind they should be a good match and already he was working on the premise that at least Rin would have the safety of another home in the village should Kaede be unable to look after her at any time. As he watched Kagome and Inuyasha over the next few days from the forest, he noticed that she was still as fiery as he remembered but not quite so shrill, and her demeanour had matured to her and everyone else's benefit.

Of course Sesshoumaru had helped them out after being made aware that his brother was still a bit insecure and nervous, apart from him having no idea what to do. Kagome had stayed in the hut with Kaede and Rin while Inuyasha who had had wanted to _'do things properly' _courted the girl_._Sesshoumaru had beenamused and saddened at his brother's lack of self esteem but had coached Inuyasha through some of his actions (see my story 'After').

The wedding feast was a far less formal affair than the one coming up after the harvest. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome wanted or felt the need to wait, and all the people that they wished to attend were in the village already. Sesshoumaru provided Kagome and Rin with matching Kimono just in different colours, as gifts and Inuyasha had the one he'd worn for Miroku's wedding three years before. He had had rare occasion to wear it since and refused nicely Sesshoumaru's offer of a new one, but he did accept the present of a new obi that matched his brother's for the ceremony.

The banquet was informal and served as a welcome break from hard work for the villagers. It was not a problem for Sesshoumaru to provide the feast or the staff for what essentially became a huge party without pomp or frills; that everyone enjoyed. As the couple left the party to great cheers, good wishes and various types of advice from Miroku; Inuyasha was amazed at the level of acceptance he had, as he married the Miko.

To prevent him thinking too much and perhaps getting fretful and worried, Sesshoumaru whispered in a loud aside, asking if Inuyasha required him to come and talk him through the next part as he had done for his brother's first proper kiss with Kagome. Predictably the boy had become suffused with a crimson blush and responded with words that made Sesshoumaru glad that Rin was not youkai and couldn't hear him.

Instead he swatted the hanyou on the rear for such language, kissed the grinning Kagome on her forehead and promised them that no one would interrupt or upset them this night as he would keep watch. They made their way to the new house that Inuyasha had built on the site of his little hut in pleasant silence; it was not quite finished, but was warm and cosy. The village women had prepared it especially for them and had given the place a thorough clean and airing before lighting the fire.

Sesshoumaru had provided a proper futon and some cushions amongst other comforts befitting the younger Prince of the West, even if he did live in a human village. He left the newly weds to go inside and went to sit in Goshinboku to guard, finding himself smiling when the shift in youki told him that finally Inuyasha and Kagome had become one. Then when at last the excited but fulfilled boy shifted into a deep and peaceful sleep; Sesshoumaru felt he had succeeded in his father's eyes to protect his brother at long last.

Sesshoumaru realised too that Inuyasha had taken the next step in life and gone beyond him but he found he didn't mind so much; he was no longer jealous of the hanyou at all and there was plenty of time for him to find his life mate. The Daiyoukai spent the next few days in and around the forest and the area of the little house, keeping the couple safe from prying eyes and giving them the chance to relax and learn together; but then he had to bid them farewell to go back to his duties at the Palace.

The following month was the headman's daughter's wedding and Inuyasha and Kagome were also invited to the wedding banquet. Inuyasha was well aware that the invite including him was mainly to curry favour with his brother who was the Lord of the West for the human prince; but he didn't spoil Kagome's fun by voicing his thoughts. The guards too had been invited and Sesshoumaru had given permission for them to attend although he wouldn't be there himself.

Once again the striking Inu Youkai guards made a grand impression; all six together in their armour were a splendid sight and the giggles and chatter surrounding them was enough to make Inuyasha sick. Thankfully he didn't see the knowing but fond smirks from the guards directed at him whenever he flattened his ears at the annoying noise.

During the following week his temper was not improved by hearing all the chat and gossip about the wedding wherever he went in the village, and his sense of worth was not bolstered at all when he heard Sango and Kagome chatting and extolling the virtues and good looks of the Inu guards either. He knew that Kagome loved him and found him attractive but the old insecurities sometimes reared their ugly heads.

Kagome knew that her mate was disgruntled, but as he was not forthcoming about what, she waited patiently; after all their time together she knew that he would tell her when he was ready. It all came to a head one afternoon in the following week; Kagome had just finished collecting herbs for Kaede and was sitting on the grass in the warm late summer sun with Inuyasha. They were chatting comfortably when Sesshoumaru's shadow crossed overhead; Kagome called out to him but was puzzled by his glacial look.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome only wanted to be friendly but did she have to shout so loudly, such lack of decorum or respect for him in front of his men that were still guarding the area. Did she think that he had not noticed her and his brother as he flew overhead, even if Jaken had not already told him she was there? She must have known that a youkai in his exalted position would not answer her there and then and that he would come to visit them as well as Rin because he always did.

Therefore there was no need for such uncouth and unseemly behaviour, especially as it could set a bad example to Rin; he would have to speak to Inuyasha about his wife's public behaviour even if it was a lost cause, women in Kagome's time obviously saw things differently. However from what he could hear, Inuyasha was not pleased either by his mate's call and she was at a loss;

"What do you mean by; it had a nasty ring to it? Sesshoumaru is my brother-in-law?"

"I know that; it wasn't what you said, but how."

"Inuyasha, you've lost me; what on earth do you mean?"

"Well you were all sparkly and I dunno…all…like the stupid girls in the village with the guards…simpering at him…and what did you expect from his high and mightiness anyway?" Inuyasha trailed off knowing that he was showing his insecurity. At one time Kagome would have taken umbrage and 'sat' him for his answer; but she was no longer a sixteen year old girl, she was a nineteen year old woman who was much calmer and on her way to becoming more like her mother.

The older Kagome recognised that she had the answer for the bad mood now and understanding his background gave her the insight as to the source of his sulky response. Kagome the woman merely kissed her mate's grumpy face, took his hand and led him into their house where she proceeded to convince him that he was the only one she would ever love and he had no need to be jealous of anyone.

Sesshoumaru carried on to the village and his visit with Rin; only time would get rid of the hanyou's worries, but for now he would delay visiting with his brother until it was time for the evening meal. He did think though that he would have a quiet word with his sister-in-law and remind her of the story of the Ugly Duckling; she was bright and would understand.

TBC


	10. Offspring

Later 10 Offspring

It seemed that Kagome took Sesshoumaru's warning to heart and proved that Inuyasha was most attractive to her by birthing their firstborn a mere ten months after she mated with him. He was adorable and a carbon copy of his father; but unlike Inuyasha had been as a baby, he was well received by all that mattered to the small family.

Inuyasha was so overcome by this addition to his family that he was banished to the roof of the little house because he found it very difficult to let anyone else near the pup. He was overwhelmed by his urge to protect the whelp even from its mother and that made it difficult to allow her to feed the baby. The tiny infant was unafraid of his father's scent or the eyes changing between red and gold, and was quite comfortable wrapped against the fast thudding heart, unperturbed by the warning growls that Inuyasha was making at anyone who moved close.

In the end Sesshoumaru in a strike worthy of the fastest snake, had his fangs at Inuyasha's throat and was talking directly at his brother's youkai, reassuring it that nobody was going to harm the pup including him. But the pup needed his mother's milk to grow strong and Inuyasha need have no fear; the village and its inhabitants including the new one, were under Sesshoumaru's protection.

Inuyasha stood down; his youkai appeased by the alpha present and was surprised that he too now felt safe with his brother's reassurance. The hanyou presented the pup back to Kagome who smiled lovingly at him, fully understanding his instincts and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to jump Inuyasha back to the roof where he kept a controlling hand on his brother.

"You pleased me Inuyasha; you recognised This Sesshoumaru and were obedient."

"Keh, figures you'd try all that domineering stuff on me."

"I was not domineering Inuyasha, I was exercising my authority over you."

"Feh, you got no authority; just 'cos my youkai listened to yours…"

"On the contrary _**Little Brother**_, I have complete authority, by right of both birth and age; your youkai wisely recognised its alpha and it was just as well… your pup was hungry."

"Keh, just as well some of me gets it right." Inuyasha felt shame, at least until he heard a rare chuckle from Sesshoumaru and felt a brief but welcome pet to his ears.

"He is a strong pup Inuyasha; true hanyou. It seems that your family blood is easily as strong as most youkai and your Miko has strength too. This area seems to breed strong Mikos; it would not surprise me should your mate's ancestors be from around here apart from her supposed association with the previous Miko. Your mother was a local princess and she too had manifested some signs of spiritual power."

"What do you mean; I never saw any of that in Mama?"

"You did at least once."

"The unmother…you mean when you…she saved me with a pink barrier? But that was not Mama."

"No, but Jaken researched about Izayoi so that she could be portrayed accurately, and her Miko power was documented. The unmother used her youki to replicate the spiritual energy of Izayoi. Truly This Sesshoumaru regrets my involvement in the entire episode."

"My pup could be strong like Kagome too then?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject, as he didn't want to fight Sesshoumaru again about that dreadful day.

"Yes, he is balanced between his dual heritage just as you are; your mother's powers balanced our father's in the same way."

"My pup…you…you accept him?"

"This matters to you? I have already promised you all my protection."

"Feh, I dunno…Yes it's important…I know I was never acceptable, but I want my pup to belong."

"This Sesshoumaru will not keep apologising for my often regrettable actions of the past concerning you Pup, but I do accept you and yours from now on. You have a good pup worthy of father's blood." There was neither sneer nor derision in this statement, and Inuyasha felt that he had been given a gift of great value. He turned to thank his brother who once again understood the feeling of relief that came from his brother's youkai.

"I never knew that about my Mama." Inuyasha whispered.

"I will open the library for you to use at your leisure; there are many things written there that you are entitled to know." Sesshoumaru surprised himself at this gesture that was indicative of the level of his acceptance of his brother, but he knew it was the right decision to make. But now Inuyasha needed distraction from Sesshoumaru's kindnesses to him.

"Are you ready to return to your family Inuyasha?" At the hanyou's nod, Sesshoumaru jumped them down and they went in to the hut where Kagome held her baby son as he slept, replete. At this point the new uncle left the hut and went to find Rin, who was full of her part in the event and couldn't wait to tell him all about it.

Life for Inuyasha and Kagome would never be the same with the addition of their child; they had taken the next step in adult life by having the pup and had now to face the responsibilities that went along with that. There was however a lot of sniggering from Miroku when Kagome gave birth to son number two only ten months later. This pup also had Inuyasha's colouring and puppy ears, but his face was identical in shape and expression to Kagome.

The pups were high profile in the village as it was thought that the sooner they were introduced would make people far less inclined to fear them. The babies were very sweet and pretty and friendly; soon beloved especially of the children and Inuyasha breathed a cautious sigh of relief. Not that he would ever assume the safety of his tiny pups and as they grew he would watch over them as they played with the humans. He knew only too well how quickly a mob could arise.

Sesshoumaru too was observant and alert for any trouble; his guards were always to be vigilant and never be lulled into a false sense of security concerning their Lord's interests. But so far all was well and the village prospered under the ever watchful eyes of the youkai present. No problems at least until on one of the Daiyoukai's visits to Rin, he couldn't find her in the actual village with Kaede and therefore he turned towards the small house, certain that his ward would be visiting Kagome and Inuyasha.

He was right, Rin was sitting with an emotional Kagome calmly speaking and comforting his brother's mate. Sesshoumaru was not inclined to disturb them and so he went looking for his brother who he was sure was the cause of the Miko's upset. He followed the scent of the two small pups and Inuyasha into the forest where he came across them sitting by a small pool.

The youngest at three months was strapped to Inuyasha's back in a sling and the elder pup was lying in his father's arms having obviously cried himself to sleep, although he was still grumbling. Inuyasha's own eyes were suspiciously bright and puffily red rimmed and that was enough to alert Sesshoumaru to sitting down next to his brother.

"Your harmony is disturbed Inuyasha; what ails your family?" But as he spoke he had a sense of familiarity and he knew what the matter was."Kagome is pupped again is she not? Is she not happy at the situation?"

"She's O.K. It's just hormones or something she says. But it ain't nice to be yelled at in your own home and told to get out. I couldn't stop Souta from yelling and crying…Kagome'd had enough; he hasn't stopped." It was true, Inuyasha looked ashamed and hurt, and this did not sit well with the older brother.

"It is good to be the father of pups Inuyasha, you should be proud of them and your mate."

"I am; but I promised that my pups wouldn't have anything to cry over and yet I can't prevent it."

"A very childish promise Inuyasha, and one I will have to annul."

"What? You can't do that."

"I can as your alpha; but I shall elucidate, you cannot possibly protect any pup from tears Inuyasha. They fall or hurt themselves in play and unless you wish to bring up any child without any discipline at all, you will cause some of those tears yourself."

"Never."

"Do not be ridiculous Pup; your sons are strong in their youkai already, they will need training if you care for them and none of these things come without their submission at times. They will not like it, but it is necessary."

"I promised they shall not have the life I had…"

"Nor will they, but I'm sorry to tell you that even a well loved and pampered princeling needs at times to learn their place."

"You mean you…?"

"Certainly Inuyasha; father never let me get away with anything that might cause me harm later and my mother…" He smiled,"Mother was very strict." As he finished speaking Souta awoke with more wails and this time Sesshoumaru took his nephew into his lap and gazed at the boy who appeared feverish. After assessing the situation, Sesshoumaru hooked his bent finger into the boy's mouth and let the child chomp down hard. Souta calmed immediately as he chewed on his uncle's finger.

"I didn't know, we thought he had all his teeth; he wasn't so upset with the others." Inuyasha's voice was low and he was dispirited, but Sesshoumaru had his own memories, _'these back ones came through late in you too Inuyasha; you were a misery with them as well, very_ _like Souta.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he studied his now happier nephew; '_I did this with you in just the same way. How quickly the circle turns.' _Hismusing was interrupted by the voice of Kagome as she called for her mate.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, where are you? I didn't mean for you to go really."

"Hush wench, I know; it's your hormones and the pups were too much…Sesshoumaru has sorted Souta, he was teething again, back ones." He caught her as she ran to him and nuzzled into her hair appreciating the wave of calm that flowed over him, because although he understood fully her emotional rollercoaster when pregnant, it had hurt when she told him to go away. Kagome took one look at his face and burst into tears;

"I made you unhappy…you were crying…I'm a horrible mate…" She wailed.

"Kagome stop…I'm fine, don't be silly…I love you and you are a perfect mate and mother of my pups."

At this point, Sesshoumaru had had enough and handed Souta back to his father and standing he summoned the smiling Rin and walked with her to continue the original purpose for his visit. Rin's quiet and amused soul was a balm to Sesshoumaru's sometimes troubled heart; whenever his visit with Inuyasha made him feel guilty, Rin could bring back balance to him.

Sesshoumaru was a little startled to see that Rin had grown in height and her body had started to change; she was no longer the tiny girl he had rescued, she was now a slightly lanky thirteen and had recently changed from child to young woman with the start to her monthly cycle. But with that change had come a girl who could keep him entertained with more engaging talk than before, she had started to form opinions and although obviously still childish there were splashes of logic.

Then the brief glimpse of the woman would vanish and leave the child again as she sang and danced and picked her flowers that would adorn his hair, if he could be persuaded to allow her the liberty. Through Rin's eyes, Sesshoumaru once again saw the beauty of his surroundings in all the little details rather than just overall. For Sesshoumaru the speed with which she changed was strange, he was only really used to youkai development up close, but now he saw differences in his girl each time he visited and something about it was disconcerting.

Sesshoumaru realised belatedly that Rin was speaking to him and he glanced down askance to see if she had noticed his inattention. Her face was alight with laughter but there was also a secret smile which was new.

"You find something amusing with my brother and his mate Rin?"

"Yes, My Lord; I don't mean to be disrespectful but sometimes they seem to be like the children who play at 'house'."

"House?"

"A game that boys and girls play all together, where they pretend to be families; usually with a wife, husband and children."

"I understand; it is not so far from the truth with those two." He watched as Rin appreciated his humour.

"I think Kagome is a bit shocked to find her third baby is on the way."

"That I find hard to fathom; she is well educated from her time and I know she understands reproduction far better than Inuyasha, and yet she is surprised. Surely she knows how her pup comes to be." Sesshoumaru stopped and remembered just who he was talking to about such indelicate matters; but Rin was unabashed.

"I am sure she does My Lord; I helped her deliver the first two and some of the things ladies say whilst in labour…"

"I get the meaning Rin, thank you." He looked at her again as she giggled, not sure if he liked his ward growing up in this aspect of understanding; but he assumed that she must have learned the essentials of mating when she was told about her body changes. She didn't seem harmed by her knowledge, just more confident in speaking.

"Poor Kagome she was so upset when she calmed down and remembered that she had thrown Inuyasha and the pups out of the house; she had to run and find him."

"She would have understood what that might mean for one such as Inuyasha and his hanyou offspring."

"Was he upset by her remarks…doesn't he know how she gets when pregnant yet?"

"Inuyasha knew she didn't mean her words; but there was evidence that it had disturbed him, yes."

"Silly man, honestly."

"Rin, you forget yourself and do not know all of Inuyasha's history; as a hanyou he has never been accepted anywhere, since he was as young as you when we met. As you know even his family never cared for him and as one with strong youkai blood, he lived for many years as a small child all alone, fighting for his life often and suffering physical and verbal abuse, just because of his natural makeup. Technically he is still really a pup, so he fears being alone. Kagome saved him from that, so to hear her tell him to leave caused him pain."

Rin could not answer even to apologise; she was trying not to cry, not because Sesshoumaru had rebuked her but because she had not fully considered Inuyasha's history. Of course she knew some from when they had met during the travelling time, and she knew that the hanyou was jealous of her place next to Sesshoumaru. She and Kaede had spoken of it often when Rin had felt that Inuyasha had been unfair to her in the early days.

But her Lord's words, although few, were enough for her to put together a larger picture; and she was greatly saddened for the boy of the past. Sesshoumaru scented her tears and knew that the gentle girl with her large heart needed no further admonition to stop her from taking one of her carers for granted or treating him like a fool. Inuyasha was firm and loyal, he deserved respect and Sesshoumaru could finally acknowledge the fact.

However the sunshine was never lost from Rin for long and soon she was skipping alongside him again as they walked to their favourite field of wildflowers. Sesshoumaru knew the girl was not shallow, she would remember his words and everything was fine again. As he sat and watched over Rin, Sesshoumaru knew he would have to talk with Inuyasha; he thought that Kagome might find it difficult if she become pregnant almost as soon as she had a pup every time.

As the day turned to dusk, he and Rin walked back to Kaede's hut; as always Sesshoumaru thanked the Miko for her care of his ward, as he discreetly assessed Kaede's state of health. Content that the aging human was still hale and hearty Sesshoumaru accepted a cup of tea from Rin as the end to his visit for that time. He did have a final word for Kaede to let her know that his sister-in-law might benefit from knowing about herbs to prevent pregnancy in future, thereby letting her know that Kagome was expecting once again.

Kaede informed his Lordship that Kagome had refused to take preventing herbs as she didn't want Inuyasha to ever think that she didn't want him or his pups. Sesshoumaru had 'humph'ed' and said that the pair were just a couple of silly children half the time, but he was sure that she would learn after the next pup. Even if Kagome had her life tied to Inuyasha's, it took time to build up the strength and she would be very tired for a few years chasing after her small hanyou sons.

The next pup was another son and another mix to look at; and this time the new baby was nearly seven months old before Kagome found she had the next one on the way. Sango had a strong word with Inuyasha to tell him of Kagome's fear that he would feel rejected if she took herbs, but really his mate needed a break from any more children at least for a while.

Sesshoumaru also took him firmly to task; he had sat the boy down and gone into great detail about how Inuyasha could tell when his mate was most receptive to his seed and what he could do to prevent her conceiving at least for a few years. At first Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to get involved, it was not his business and besides, Inuyasha was entitled to his pups and was a very good father. But Kagome was looking over tired and sometimes Rin had told him, she was feeling inadequate.

As Alpha of the pack, Kagome's wellbeing was partly his responsibility; the part youkai pups needed strong parents and there was risk to Kagome's health. Inuyasha was not insensitive, he was still unlearned and young in many aspects, but he was dreadfully afraid at the idea of losing Kagome and Sesshoumaru played to that fear. In truth Kagome was in no danger from giving birth four times in quick succession, all had been uncomplicated; but it was enough to plant the seed as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

Inuyasha never wanted his pups to be motherless hanyou; the thought scared him intensely and Sesshoumaru had no trouble in getting him to learn how he could prevent pregnancy. Although he had to then stop Inuyasha going from one extreme to the other; getting the pup to balance wasn't always easy as the hanyou was talking about never going near his mate intimately again.

In the end however Inuyasha was happy, he had three sons and a daughter, all healthy and his mate who was getting the bloom back in her cheeks, as well as her much mourned figure. He was esteemed in his community and his relationship with Sesshoumaru much improved; for a couple of years all was well.

TBC


	11. A Young Lady

Later 11 A Young Lady

Those years passed by quickly and the pups grew and flourished under the watchful gaze of those who loved them. During that time Rin too changed; growing through her lanky and awkward stage to show the true promise of the woman. She was not too tall but good food and a safe life had helped her blossom and she had a trim and attractive curvy figure. But more important was the fact that she remained essentially the same in her personality.

She was always willing to help and learn. Kaede was training a new girl to be a village Miko as although Kagome was by now skilled in the same crafts as her mentor, she was obviously no longer a maid and the villagers were not quite ready to accept the idea of a married Miko. This was despite the fact that Kagome had retained her spiritual powers.

Sesshoumaru always thought it strange and hypocritical of humans to equate purity of heart and soul only with that of the body; he himself had known that despite being taken by a youkai, Izayoi had been one of the best humans around and she too had kept her spiritual power. Inuyasha had never seen it until it was revealed with the unmother, but Sesshoumaru had known that Izayoi had used it to erect barriers to protect her child when he was most vulnerable.

Izayoi was mostly untrained and had only known of her power for about a year before she was pregnant with Inuyasha and then her teacher had refused to instruct her anymore and the young girl was left mainly to her own devices. But now he was on the other side of his hatred, Sesshoumaru could see that Izayoi had been a kind and generous soul and only a child when she was left bereft and hated with her hanyou pup. It caused his heart to give a jolt when he also realised that the girl had only been a year or so older than Rin when Inuyasha had been born.

When Rin had turned approximately fourteen it was obvious that she needed new kimono and not those of a child anymore; therefore Sesshoumaru supplied the deficiency with a beautiful one for everyday use and a stunning silk creation for special occasions. Rin knew that Sesshoumaru would wish to see her in the new gown to make sure it fit and changed into the silk for their family dinner at the little house that evening.

The effect was immediate, and Rin felt subtly different as she walked more slowly towards the house following Sesshoumaru. He said nothing much to her except that _'it suits its purpose'_ when she was dressed, but he did keep glancing at her when she was not looking and was pleased with the result. It was only fitting that his ward was dressed appropriately to show to who she belonged, the girl was special and it was not so good that she was indistinguishable sometimes to any other village maid.

Kagome had laughed and joked with Rin about growing up fast and how pretty she looked; and she had even dragged out what was left of her own meagre supply of makeup to tint Rin's face. Once again the change was noticeable and Rin was left with a pretty but natural blush at the compliments from Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru of course said nothing but he didn't tell her to clean her face either, so it was assumed he didn't mind the small transformation.

After the meal Inuyasha had helped Kagome with the pups and put them to bed, whispering words of love to her. He told her how he wished he could supply her with such finery and she had replied he gave her all she wanted and she had no need of such a fine gown. Inuyasha had denied that saying that he had seen how much she liked Rin's new silk, but Kagome's answer was that with four small pups it would be ruined in no time. Inuyasha promised her that one day she would also have a beautiful kimono; he was sure that whatever his inheritance was, it would be able to provide for one at least.

Sesshoumaru had smiled on overhearing that, his superior sense easily listening, he had not yet shown the boy his inheritance or told him of it in any depth; now was not the time, Inuyasha was still far too young and uneducated for assuming responsibility for his property. But he promised them in his head that one day Kagome would get her fine silks and so would their pups; it was just not yet time.

As he escorted Rin back to Kaede's hut Sesshoumaru once again glanced at the girl, this time noting her shape and demeanour with a slightly more objective view. It would surely not be long before some village boy started to show interest in the girl with a view to marriage, but it could not be allowed unless Rin too was interested; she was far above any villager he had come across. He felt a strange sense of loss for the little girl who had followed him everywhere and may now choose to become someone's mate.

Sesshoumaru's thought naturally turned to Rin more and more as he thought about her future and what would become of her. As he did so, he seemed to come across more things that would suit her more as an adult than a child; over the next year there would be combs and hair ornaments as well as a new kimono of silk in a new shade he thought might compliment her complexion. Rin of course was always properly grateful and indeed she thought the gowns exquisite, but she was a bit bemused by where she could keep them.

That meant that the next gift was a trunk, carefully lined and padded with silk that would take her treasures and that would store them for when perhaps she took them to her husband's home. Sesshoumaru would of course add to them when the time came, he had already started to notice jewellery that he thought would suit her and act as dowry.

As there was not really enough room at Kaede's hut for the trunk, a new room was added to the little house where Rin could keep her things. A new bed was also provided as often Rin would stay overnight with Kagome and Inuyasha if Kaede was called away. The young couple were also bemused by the ever increasing contents of Rin's trunk; she after all showed them every new acquisition, usually by modelling and after Kagome had helped her 'do' her hair and makeup.

Of course this was not an everyday occurrence, Sesshoumaru's visits were only once or twice a month; or at least they were at the start, latterly he had come more often, stealing away from his duties in the West. He wouldn't admit it to the rest of them, or even fully to himself, but he enjoyed the simple family life they shared, especially as he was also included. The feeling surprised him but it called to the deepest parts of his memory, when he had been a part of a happy family and before the tragedy struck. Inuyasha was concerned however and spoke to Sesshoumaru;

"These presents are very nice brother but when will the girl wear them all?"

"She will be able to save them for the appropriate times, Inuyasha; they will also go to form her dowry."

"Her dowry; you gonna marry her off already?"

"No but it is well to be prepared, she is already older than many humans to wed."

"Feh! Kagome hasn't encouraged any suitors; she says that kids marry far too young in this day and age."

"In this I believe your Miko is correct; in my own observations they are barely out of childhood; Rin is not underprivileged and can afford to wait until she is used to being a woman."

"Who are you planning to give her too though Sesshoumaru, you are setting her sights higher than a village boy with all that dowry, yet she is not as refined as a lord would want."

"You know little of court politics Inuyasha; men will overlook her humble beginnings and lack of formal education in regards to her guardian."

"You wouldn't sell her to just anyone?" Inuyasha was horrified but it was the wrong thing to say and Inuyasha should have kept his mouth shut, as his brother grabbed him by the throat and his eyes glowed with an eerie red light.

"This Sesshoumaru would never 'sell' Rin; she will be mated to a worthy creature who will know she remains under my protection at all times." He dropped Inuyasha to the ground as he calmed down and this time Inuyasha wisely said nothing at all. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure where his anger had come from; he knew that Inuyasha didn't really believe that his brother would sell Rin to the highest bidder.

As the following summer arrived Rin turned sixteen and she had finally grown through her awkward early adolescence to become a lovely young woman. She had not gone unnoticed either and quite a few of the young men in the village vied to get her attention, so far to no avail. She might have been a bit older than usual but it seemed that the Lord Sesshoumaru had no particular plans for his ward; he had not married her off nor betrothed her to any dignitary as yet and so they felt they were in with a chance.

But Rin showed no favours to anyone in particular; she helped Kaede, played with and taught the children and all in all reminded Inuyasha more and more of a more carefree version of his mother. He felt a strong draw to her which Kagome understood; Inuyasha had lost his mother so very young that Rin was filling that gap. As she played with the pups the hanyou remembered his own early childhood; whereas Kagome was always his mate and he never mixed her up with his mother when they were together.

Sesshoumaru saw all this with a rueful amusement; the hanyou was more open faced and less guarded in himself when Rin was around and she was unfailingly kind and diplomatic when she encouraged Inuyasha to join in with the games. Inuyasha had got over his jealousy of Rin some time since; welcome attention from his brother, his mate and Rin had all contributed to his far more settled and happier state of mind.

However one day when Rin was speaking with Kaede and the others were all occupied too, she heard a suspicious giggling sound and looked around for the cause recognising Inuyasha's boys' voices. They were not immediately obvious but Rin's hearing was excellent and pinpointed them to a place they should not be. All three were sitting watching her and Kaede from the vantage point of the tall red gate to the shrine.

From up there was a complete view of the village and beyond; they could see their Mama and Papa alongside their Uncle, who had their little sister perched on his shoulder. It was very exciting for Souta who was now four and a half; he had just learned he could leap quite high and he had wanted to share the view with his brothers, so he had jumped each of them up there as well. It had not occurred to him that both of the smaller pups were too high and if they couldn't get up yet on their own, neither could they get down.

Of course both Kaede and Rin saw the immediate danger especially for the youngest who wasn't even three, and both got up slowly to get under the crossbeams. They debated quickly as to whether to call for help and on Kaede's nod, Rin called in her clear voice for Lord Sesshoumaru. By now all three youngsters were standing and chatting noisily about all they could see. Kaede and Rin held out their aprons below the unsuspecting pups.

Everything happened so quickly, Sesshoumaru heard Rin and easily saw the problem; he handed his niece to her mother and turned into his ball of light just as the youngest pup jumped up and down on the beam. His squeal of laughter became a scream of terror as he lost his footing and fell, plummeting towards the ground that seemed a long way away. His brothers' screams echoed his as Sesshoumaru reached them; the Daiyoukai grabbed both older boys in one arm as he stretched for the youngest.

At the same time as Sesshoumaru snagged the toddler, Rin held her arms out to catch the child and a great flash of pink light coalesced into a barrier that slowed the youkai's descent. Had Sesshoumaru not already caught the pup, he would have had a safe landing because of the cushioning barrier that announced that Rin too was a Miko. Meanwhile Inuyasha had reached them all and was beside himself with relief. He thanked both Rin and Sesshoumaru before turning his attention to his pups.

"What an idiotic thing to do Souta; what have I told you about looking after your little brothers? They could have been killed; is that what you want?" Inuyasha's anger and relief combined and he pulled Souta across his lap and swatted him a few times, disregarding the wails from Souta and his brothers who were frightened by the whole episode. What had started as a bit of good fun had ended with tears and an irate father. But Souta was even more upset by his father's words than by the spanking, which was not heavy despite the hanyou's anger. It was Sesshoumaru who alerted Inuyasha;

"Souta is not this Sesshoumaru Inuyasha; the pup has always cared for his siblings, this is merely an error of judgement." The gently spoken words reached Inuyasha who was instantly aware that Souta was suffering in his heart. Inuyasha took his son in his arms and rubbed the slightly sore backside and spoke to the pup.

"What I said was too harsh Souta, I am sorry, I didn't mean it; I know you love your brothers and sister. I was frightened for you all and it made me speak in worry and anger when I should have waited to consider my words more carefully. Just don't ever do anything like it again; never put your siblings in places they cannot get themselves naturally, O.K?"

"Yes Papa; I am sorry."

"I know son, and you did deserve the swatting; now go and thank your Uncle and Rin, they saved Kinsa from certain injury at the least." He finished looking sternly but with love at the contrite pup. Souta did as he was bid and he shuddered, Uncle Sesshoumaru was even stricter than Papa, but the Lord merely put his hand on the boy's head and said _'as long as the lesson is learned'. _Rin knelt and gave him a hug and kiss and then he went to say sorry to his brothers.

Peace was restored as the pups grizzled, commiserating with each other; the scare and shock was now hitting them. Rin and Kagome who had now arrived from across the village, took the pups back to Kaede's hut to give them some food and reassurance before taking them back to the little house and putting them to bed early. None of them complained as they were all tired, even Souta who was normally most vociferous if told he had to sleep at the same time as the babies.

Later that same evening, the small house was full with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin, along with Miroku and Kaede who were all discussing the new Miko. They were very interested in Sesshoumaru's thoughts that the strong Miko's sprang from the same geographical area. Even Kagome who was born so many years after their present time was still local, and due to the nature of the shrine probably her ancestors hadn't travelled abroad very far in all that time.

They were also very interested that Rin was discovered not too far away and fairly close to where Izayoi had been a Princess. This was of course news to most of them, that Inuyasha's mother had also shown spiritual power indicating that she too was a latent Miko. But that was all really beside the point, now Rin had to decide if she wanted training in becoming a Miko or not and was Kaede willing to take her on with all of her other duties.

Sesshoumaru stayed in the area that night, he too wanted to speak with Rin privately and would take her for a walk the following afternoon. She would know by then if she wanted to cultivate this new aspect of her life or not. So the next day, Rin took a small picnic consisting of food for herself and sweet treats that Sesshoumaru had found he quite enjoyed after being exposed to them at the insistence of his nephews. They walked to their favourite spot and sat down languorously in the hot afternoon sun.

"So my Rin; you have found a gift, like Kagome it manifested itself from a need for your help. I am most impressed."

"It certainly was a surprise My Lord."

"So do you know what you wish to do, will the old one train you or will you forego your spiritual power?"

"I think I shall cultivate it, Kaede could use the help of another Miko; Kagome cannot always be on hand anymore."

"You think to remain with Kaede as a Miko permanently? You will forego the normal aspects of human life with pups of your own? This seems strange to This Sesshoumaru, you are always so fond of pups."

"I would need a husband to have my own children My Lord and I do not see that in my future. Being a Miko would give my life meaning and is honourable."

"Perhaps it is too soon to give up on the idea of marriage and family, Rin, and as with Kagome being a married woman does not preclude you from being a Miko. But I have noticed that you have shown no consideration for any of the villager boys, even some who have come from further away to meet you."

"No My Lord, there will be no one for me; my heart is already given to someone who is unable to return my affection."

"Rin, you speak of a man who is already married? How has he engaged your heart; has he made inappropriate overtures to you?"

"No My Lord; how could anyone have done such a thing when I am under your watchful eyes, or indeed those of Lord Inuyasha? No the man I have fallen in love with has done nothing reproachful and my desires stay my own and are not apparent to him."

"Well, I still say it is too early to give up hope and I for one will rejoice that no one threatens to remove you from here yet my Rin. Perhaps one day you will come to the Palace to take care of my pups as well as Inuyasha's."

"You already think to have a mate and an heir My Lord?"

"I shall have to do so one day, but no one has presented themselves yet, or at least no one I could seriously consider."

"I shall probably be too old then by the time you would need a nursemaid for your pups." Rin said carefully and Sesshoumaru was once again forcefully reminded of the fragility of Rin's life.

TBC


	12. Rin and Harvest Time

Later 12 Rin and Harvest Time

Sesshoumaru found himself thinking long and hard about Rin's decision that afternoon; the discovery that she was a Miko was obviously a relief to the girl. The reasons she gave that it would now give her life purpose and honour was the most puzzling thing to him; that along with the identity of the unknown love. Perhaps it was really what he'd heard Kagome called a 'crush', merely infatuation that the inexperienced girl mistook for love.

Probably the monk or even his own brother was the innocent recipient of her affection; after all they were the only two likely candidates unable to return her regard. Although Rin _had_ said that the man was unmarried; besides he could tell her love for Inuyasha was only in a sisterly or motherly way, her gentle influence being good for him. It was a mystery at the moment but one Sesshoumaru would succeed in unravelling; and while he pondered on that issue he did not have to think too deeply of her mortality.

The answer came suddenly to him and he knew he was correct; there was only one person Rin knew and trusted who was both unmarried and not inclined to be so. But in this Sesshoumaru could not help her either, even if he approved of the match which might have been debatable. It had to be the slayer's brother; he might be suitable, the boy had shown remarkable strength and resilience for one who had been a pawn of Naraku.

Kohaku was endeavouring to exorcise his inner demons by learning to be of proper use, one day perhaps he would succeed and maybe then he would be willing to settle down and start a family. The Daiyoukai decided that it would be in Rin's best interests for him to speak with Kaede and make sure that the young girl didn't give up hope of marriage. In Sesshoumaru's eyes it would be foolish, Rin adored children and would make someone a wonderful wife; she was ideally suited for family life and not that of an old maid.

The next day while Rin was otherwise occupied, Sesshoumaru deemed the perfect time as Sango was with Kaede for a chat. He was invited in of course and offered tea which he accepted as he mulled in his mind for the correct way to broach a delicate subject. Firstly he asked how Kohaku was faring; he remembered the boy when he travelled with Sesshoumaru's little pack as a serious child, he was a child no longer but would he be ready to settle down?

Sango thanked the Lord for his regard towards her brother, and yes Kohaku was much improved but not very social. He hadn't mentioned yet that he was ready to stay in one place let alone start a family however. At this point, Sesshoumaru mentioned that his question had to do with Rin and asked for the two women's silence on what he was to say.

Kaede thought she knew where this was going but she didn't interrupt Sesshoumaru nor pre-empt his speech. He was quite adamant that although he didn't mind Rin being trained in her spiritual gifts, in fact he wished it to be so, but he didn't want her to be encouraged to think that she should have to remain a maid. He then confided in them his reasons for thinking that Rin had a preference for Kohaku and she was too young to have that driven out of her.

Sango was utterly silenced at this news and looked across at Kaede and noticed an odd twinkle in the older lady's eyes. Kaede agreed with Sesshoumaru that it probably would not be in Rin's best interest for her to give herself to the celibate life, at least not yet. After insuring once again that the conversation would go no further than either of the two women and certainly not to Miroku, Sesshoumaru left and returned to his Palace. Sango and Kaede felt that they needed another cup of tea to restore them after that peculiar visit. Kaede was shaking her head and smiling to herself while Sango was just bemused.

"He thinks that Rin has tender feelings for Kohaku? I have never seen such, she is always friendly and kind but that is all and he gives nothing away. Yet Rin is the same with all the boys, even those who have an obvious interest in her and she never flirts with anyone. I don't understand where he gets that idea from, I am confused." Sango being confused was nothing and Kaede laughed gently at her;

"Ye are not the only one either Sango who doesn't understand; our Lord Sesshoumaru is also incorrect."

"What do you mean Kaede, are you going to tell him he's wrong about Kohaku?"

"It is not my business to do so; but he is wrong about the maid's desire. It is not thy brother that Rin loves."

"Well who is it then?"

"She hides it well, but it is somewhere it has been all the while; only one person since she was orphaned has ever held the child's heart."

"Sesshoumaru; she loves Sesshoumaru in the way a woman has desires for a man?"

"Aye, and of course he is oblivious; he knows the girl loves him, but he has not seen the change from the child's to the woman's love in her. She has realised of course that her love is likely to be unrequited."

"Poor Rin, is there nothing we can do?"

"Nay Sango, we do not get involved. It is early days yet and Rin has let him know something of her feelings; he will think further on it. Our only business is to keep the girl occupied and happy at the moment, should she become saddened or ill…then perhaps a judicious word, but the time is not now. We would only do more harm; men can be very stubborn, as I'm sure ye know."

"It seems so sad that for so long she had no interaction with anyone other than him; she only knew the care of Sesshoumaru."

"Ye feel that she would feel differently had she been brought up in our village?"

"She would at least know there was difference between human feelings and that cold youkai. It is a shame her love is not for Kohaku, he at least would let her know he loved her. "

"I fear thy profession clouds your judgement at the moment Sango; we all know that Rin was badly treated when she was orphaned, and by those very human men. Sesshoumaru gave her life again and she has followed him since. Ye have seen children abandoned and lacking in love, they do not thrive well even if they survive. Our own Inuyasha was one such damaged boy and yet the same one who rejected his young brother, gave shelter and love to the abandoned little girl."

"Love; I know he cared for her of course."

"Ye doubt he loves her; I do not and she has always loved and been devoted to him. She sees beneath the surface and he allows her to do so. Ye must have seen how Inuyasha too has become more secure now Sesshoumaru acknowledges his right to live and gives him affection?"

"I had not credited Sesshoumaru with any change in Inuyasha; I thought Kagome and the pups, even Miroku and me had done so."

"Of course, ye all have over the years; but these old eyes of mine see a bit further perhaps, Inuyasha has always craved his brother's acceptance and it was the only part of his soul no one else could fill. Now the child is complete and his aura far more calm."

"Well, I still feel sorry for Rin if she does truly love that cold fish; although he is certainly beautiful."

"You think Rin is that shallow as to go for someone's looks?"

"No, of course not; I just don't understand."

Sango couldn't see past Sesshoumaru's outward demeanour and perhaps she never would, but Kaede knew that the youkai's heart burned deeply in his chest just the same, and if not more than other males. His father's reputation spoke of a passionate and great being that was still spoken of in youkai and human circles, Inuyasha was very similar and so, albeit deeply hidden, was Sesshoumaru.

Kaede only hoped he would come to see that Rin's love for him had changed for himself; not that she could change the Daiyoukai's opinion of mating a human. But he might be more understanding of his ward's feelings and take care around her. Kaede felt that the last thing Rin would want to do was look after Sesshoumaru's children by another woman, and yet she would do so if he requested, purely out of her love for him.

For the next few weeks, Sesshoumaru only managed to visit the village once for the afternoon; he had a lot of pressing engagements and audiences to give, the West needed his input and many sought his judgements. That wasn't to say however that he didn't know what was happening with Rin and Inuyasha; the guards were still under orders to keep their Lord informed. That afternoon however had been a source of great amusement for all, as it was the one that the children of the village, human or hanyou discovered that Jaken was fun to play with.

It began with Kinsa finding that Jaken was fun to practice his stalking on. But as he wasn't very good at this yet, he soon found that some of his little friends had formed a crocodile behind him. This was added to as the slightly older children joined in, and soon the unsuspecting Jaken was conducting his own train as he walked pompously with the staff of two heads. He thought that he was checking the security, but in reality he was leading the youngsters.

Eventually he caught on that somehow he had become the source of amusement instead of deep respect of the villagers and turned round to notice the wide eyed and smiling faces of the mixed group of children. At first he was mortified and his arms and legs seemed to cartwheel as he shooed them all away, but that of course was nothing for the children and pups. They let him leave on his own but soon were back to following him at a distance, and they found great merriment when he turned round and rushed at them, scattering them.

Poor Jaken had found his calling at last, he kept the children out of their parents' hair for many hours and because he only ever came with Lord Sesshoumaru, the novelty didn't look as if it would soon wear off. Rin was the one to soothe his ruffled feathers though, and stop his feelings from getting hurt. She told him how invaluable it was for them all when he kept the children occupied and he could use his fountain of knowledge to teach them.

When viewed in that light Jaken could only puff up and agree that the youth would indeed benefit from his vast wisdom. It worked well, and over the following years Jaken refined his role; he could be amusing sometimes and would clown about if he wished, and soon he was a common sight with his parade of small followers as they marched or danced somewhere, in his company. Often they would stop and group around him when he found something of interest; whether plant or animal there was always something that he could expound upon.

Even Sesshoumaru found the sight amusing and had no concerns that his little vassal was under any form of duress. Often it was Jaken who wondered and asked Sesshoumaru when they would be returning to the village if a significant amount of time had passed; the small imp now missed the children in the same way he had done Rin.

During the weeks away from the village, Sesshoumaru had done a lot of thinking about Rin; and every time he thought of her as someone's husband, namely Kohaku's, he felt a strange dissatisfaction and heartache. It didn't matter to him that once free of the evil hanyou's influence, the boy had been remarkably trustworthy when it came to protecting Rin; all he could see was the cruel and deadly scythe that he had once held above her trusting heart.

But he knew too that Rin saw the good in people; in that way she was very similar to Kagome. The girl had protected the boy at Mount Hakurei as he had tried to protect her and Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that Rin had been correct to do so. He certainly knew that she had seen the good in her Lord for all these years even when it was most deeply hidden.

Sesshoumaru tried to get as much of his work done and out of the way so that he could go to the village for a few days. He had promised to attend the harvest ingathering and the end of harvest festival where the villagers would hold a fete for all. It was not so much that he was unable to contain himself at the thought of the village party, but there had been some poorer youkai families who had moved into the surrounding area and they had offered to help in return for a portion of the food.

This was the first time in Kaede's lifetime that such collaboration had even been contemplated but the two or three families had been heartened by the seeming peace of the village where all the inhabitants seemed to accept each other. It had encouraged the fathers to risk asking for the favour; they were small and indistinct youkai packs without much power, but they were physically strong and had several half grown children who could also help harvest.

Inuyasha was initially suspicious of them but he saw the children for himself and remembered hunger and being refused even the right to scavenge in the refuse. These youkai could help and be helped and should be offered the chance; after all, he and Sesshoumaru were easily up to dealing with them if they should prove treacherous. Sesshoumaru had also agreed as he sensed no threat or dishonesty, the youkai were not unknown to him as a species, he had several working in the West for him already.

But where there was an abundance of food, trouble might not be far away; bandits often raided after the harvests and many villages were pillaged for their crops to provide the bandits with winter stores for their hideouts in the mountains. This was especially a danger where the harvest promised to be as good as this year's one; the summer had been hot, but the hedgerows were also showing rich bounty in nuts and fruit which foretold a hard winter to come.

There was a lot of hard work to do and everyone pitched in, the stronger ones worked the fields and the older ones provided food and drink so that no one flagged. Mostly the days passed with good humour and everyone was too tired to start any serious fights, and so the villager's stores swelled. As each store house was filled, Kagome sealed it along with Miroku's ofuda and gave it her blessing. Each family hut also had a full store bin and racks with herbs and fruits drying for preserving.

Inuyasha's Forest had been raided by teams of children with baskets for nuts and berries; there was plenty for them while leaving the higher branches and the very lowest ones for animals and birds. It did not take long with everyone's help and within the week, the fields were left for the gleaners and preparations were made for the feast. Inuyasha had provided several wild boar and deer and the atmosphere was very happy.

There had been no real trouble, Sesshoumaru had seen off one team of opportunists by depriving a couple of the leaders of their heads; the rest had turned tail and gone, not liking His Lordship's glowing red eyes nor those they could see all around them in the darkness. The older youths of the youkai families had gone with Sesshoumaru to aid him; parasites of any sort were detestable creatures to all.

The next day from the end of harvest gathering was a declared holiday and the village was bedecked with streamers and flags with the stalls set out for a market. As the weather was still warm, the river was in demand and full of people of all ages messing about in it. But there was already a cool nip in the air as evening approached and all welcomed the large bonfire as dusk settled. That was the time for the musicians and dancing and the coloured lanterns in the trees and bushes were lit.

Sesshoumaru stood and observed as Inuyasha and Kagome danced the evening away, she had regained her figure since having her last child and the little girl was now old enough to leave in the care of the elder people. These mainly felt they didn't want to dance too much and had offered to watch over the youngsters as they played.

The Daiyoukai watched his brother until someone else caught his eye; Rin whirled by him as she was twirled by some boy or other, her hair streaming in a river of waves behind her and her face alight with exercise and laughter. It was strange at first, the girl with ribbons in her hair looked vaguely like the child he had cherished and yet at the same time not. Where was the side bunch of hair pulled up and tied that she had worn since he'd known her, when had she got so tall and willowy?

Sesshoumaru recognised the kimono as one he had given her, but this was the first time he'd seen it on her. Rin was obviously happy and enjoying herself, as the evening progressed she danced with lots of the village youth and also had several with Kohaku who was also relishing the experience of normal carefree recreation. But the more Rin happily danced with others and merely waved to Sesshoumaru and sometimes Jaken, the stranger Sesshoumaru felt inside. His little Rin was growing up and away from him; he had always seen her as the tiny child with flowers in her hands and now here she was obviously a full grown woman even if she were still a young one.

Suddenly he was angry, she did not belong to anyone but him, no male had asked permission from him to take her away and none of these boys was going to do so either; none were worthy of his Rin. Having come to that decision, Sesshoumaru sought out Inuyasha who was already on his way to meet his brother having felt the spike in his aura. But the elder brother's words mystified Inuyasha; a warning to protect the girl from the advances of any suitors?

Well if that is what his brother wanted, then Inuyasha had no problems with it; he didn't really want Rin whisked away from the village either and he knew that she wasn't looking at anyone as a potential husband, no matter how much she was enjoying the dancing. All the time Rin danced Sesshoumaru watched her, his eyes hard and glittering in the firelight occasionally glowing with an eerie red glow as he thought long and hard.

But everything came to an ugly head barely a month later; Sesshoumaru had come back to the village as a surprise, wanting to go for an evening stroll with Rin and she had not been at Kaede's hut. This was not uncommon, she was probably with Kagome and Inuyasha and so he started to walk in the direction of the well when he heard Rin's voice and her distinctive giggles coming from the edge of the Forest.

Rin was with someone in the forest, Sesshoumaru could hear male undertones as she laughed and he heard the end of a sentence spoken in her clear voice _'…you are very easy to love.'_ It was the final straw and incensed, he moved with such speed as to be a blur; his eyes had reddened and his claws and fangs lengthened. Barely pulling his stroke, he knocked the village boy flying into a tree trunk clawing him as he did so, knowing he heard the boy's ribs crack coupled with the snap and agony of a broken leg as he fell to the ground.

Rin stood aghast as she stared at her Lord, she was not scared; her heart told her not to be afraid and that she understood these actions somewhere deep inside her. But that didn't stop her from being angry; however before she could do or say something, Sesshoumaru snarled at her and growled out in a loud thundering voice for his brother.

"Inuyasha, you worthless hanyou; where are you? I keep you alive so you can guard Rin and this is how I am repaid? Show yourself." Two things happened in the aftermath of his roar, Sesshoumaru started to calm down rapidly and was unsure of why he'd lost his control; and the boy at the bottom of the tree groaned and whimpered, before looking with heartbroken violet eyes at the silver youkai and passing out from pain.

TBC


	13. Damage Control

Later 13 Damage Control

Time seemed to stand still in the split seconds it took for Sesshoumaru to regain his equilibrium and absorb the effects on those around him because of his lost self control. To the Daiyoukai's surprise as he had not sensed him, Miroku darted out from the edge of the clearing and brushed straight by him to kneel at the side of the unconscious human Inuyasha. Rin meantime stopped looking at her Lord with her angry stare to go to help the monk assess the damage to their friend. Ignoring the youkai completely, Miroku spoke to Rin;

"We need two splints for his leg and binding for the leg and ribs; you stay with him, I will fetch Kaede."

"Of course Miroku; there are herbs for pain and fever near here that I can gather."

"You will not fetch the old one; I will assist you to set the bone." Sesshoumaru said and gave Miroku two pieces of cloth that had once been the Daiyoukai's obi. He had cut it in two and now knelt by his brother.

"I must set the bone before he comes round Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, with no inflection or the usual warmth in his tone.

"This Sesshoumaru will assist with the traction; but firstly I will obtain the splints." He did so by cutting down two branches from a nearby small tree and trimming them to size with his claws. Miroku supported Inuyasha from behind while Sesshoumaru pulled the leg to make sure the bone was aligned. It would of course accelerate in healing when the morning came, but if not immobilised would cause unnecessary pain for the human.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he screamed as the painful pull reached his brain only to pass out again almost instantly, for which they were all thankful. Swiftly but with great care, Sesshoumaru lifted and wrapped the splints around Inuyasha's leg and then told Miroku to go and prepare Kagome for the invalid. Miroku did so, biting his tongue at being ordered by the pompous youkai who he knew was to blame for his friend's sorry condition.

When he had gone, Sesshoumaru cut off Inuyasha's shirt and ran his tongue over the claw marks in order to neutralise any poison that might have been left there; he hadn't wanted the perverted monk to witness his actions and Rin already knew what he was doing. Then he wrapped Inuyasha's ribs tightly with the rest of the obi and the herbs Rin had collected and lifted his brother to carry him to the little house where a shocked Kagome waited, a lantern in her hand.

Kagome directed Sesshoumaru to the futon and let him place Inuyasha down gently; the hanyou was breathing shallowly but normally, except for the hitch where even in sleep he registered the pain of his injuries. Kagome prepared painkilling herbs for when he woke and then rested his head on her knees and stroked his hair from his face. She said nothing to Sesshoumaru; she didn't know what she could say after hearing his shout, and her heart bled for her mate.

The pups were all wide eyed and getting distressed too, they had heard their uncle's roar but didn't understand; so Miroku offered to take them back with him, Sango wouldn't mind looking after them for the night. The pups didn't want to leave their parents, but Sesshoumaru said that Papa was going to be alright if they allowed him to rest and so in obedience to him, they said goodnight and left with Miroku.

There was an awkward silence once the children had gone; for the first time since she'd known the Daiyoukai, Kagome couldn't look him in the eyes. Sesshoumaru also was at a loss, he wanted to deny his words, apologise and explain, at least in his own way; but he found he couldn't. Mainly because he didn't know what had come over him in the first place and the one he needed to have understand, was unconscious. Besides which, he had the horrible feeling that he had undone these few years of Inuyasha's trust with his uncontrolled outburst.

Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't forget the despair clearly visible in the violet eyes of his human brother on hearing the damning names he'd called him. But perhaps if he just told Inuyasha that he hadn't meant the words…no, that wouldn't work; the youkai knew that Inuyasha's insecurities were only under the surface and hadn't been erased.

He also knew that if he'd been human and been obvious with his sorrow and begged forgiveness, Kagome would have understood him, and even perhaps have pleaded his cause with Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru was youkai and proud. He was not too proud any longer to speak privately with his brother however, and although he didn't relish the prospect he knew it would have to be soon; he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work until he'd made peace.

It irked Sesshoumaru that all this mollycoddling would be necessary and his uneasy conscience was making him more irritable. Then in trying to assuage his own guilt he remembered what it was he'd heard that made him so angry in the first place, and he called Rin outside to explain herself. They walked some way from the little house so as not to disturb Inuyasha's much needed rest and Rin told Sesshoumaru what they had been doing.

"Inuyasha was walking me back to the forest edge where Miroku would take me back to the village so that nobody would see your brother as a human; he still despises his transformation and guards it closely."

"Do not take this Sesshoumaru for a fool girl; I had deduced that for myself, it is not what I meant."

"I don't know what you want me to say Sire; what is there to explain?" Her tone was respectful but very cool and unlike her normal freer way of speech that he welcomed from her. Her anger was palpable, but so too was her sadness and confusion.

"Your words of endearment to my brother; does his mate know that you speak thus together?"

"Endearment, I do not remember such words." Rin was not lying and Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated, he knew he had heard her.

"You spoke of his worthiness and love."

"Yes, he is; Inuyasha thought he had upset Kagome and he is always conscious of all she gave up to be with him. We were just discussing that and he said he didn't know why she had come back to him sometimes. I told him it was because she had always loved him, which he found hard to believe and I asked him why he thought it so impossible, because he was so very easy to love."

"You love him too?"

"Of course; he is very dear to me as well as everyone else, we are good friends and we have shared many hours just talking before Kagome came back." Rin suddenly blushed in angry fury and Sesshoumaru felt her aura flare, then she was standing in front of him instead of more meekly behind and to the side. He could have swatted her away as easily as if she were a gnat, but he recognised she was entitled to her anger and he had already caused enough harm by lashing out that night.

"You thought he and I were cheating on Kagome…how dare you; Inuyasha is the most loyal person I know…no, you didn't know it was your brother did you, or you wouldn't have called for him? But to ask me this once you did know…how little you think of me." Rin actually sparkled with Miko energy in her angry distress, much as Kagome used to do, and she turned her back for the first time ever on her Lord and Master and walked away.

Could this situation get any worse, Sesshoumaru thought; where was his calm, his self control, his concise and non flustered brain? Never before when dealing with Rin and Inuyasha had he ever been in such turmoil and because of it he had now hurt deeply the two people he cared about the most. Of course they had become friends, each seeing in the other similarities to the person they held the dearest. After all Sesshoumaru had manoeuvred it that way before Kagome returned; hoping to make the transition to village life easier for Rin and to hold his brother close by.

Sesshoumaru could scent Rin's tears but she walked straight and firm, her steps leading her back to the little house and he could see all that mattered to him crashing round his feet. He would have his lands and titles, his possessions; but he would be alone without his family and without Rin, if his pride stopped him from at least trying to put things right. He realised that he would never be as powerful as his father if he carried on as he had been doing; the former Inu no Taishou was powerful in more than just strength.

He had also had the power of compassion and love that caused such strength of heart it was able to help him reach the immeasurable heights that Sesshoumaru could still only dream of; given that in his father's fond eyes he would still only be considered a proud and arrogant pup. But Sesshoumaru had felt that power, when he had rescued Rin it had surged and when he lost her seeking the Meidou, it had drained him.

"Rin, do not leave; I regret having caused you pain." Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off the girl as she stopped and turned; her face was very pale and her eyes tearful, he had never been the cause of such grief in her before and his heart berated him for doing so now. She let him approach without moving away and he raised his hand to wipe her cheek, very much aware that Rin didn't respond to the slight caress, but just stared at him.

"Walk with me?" He asked and she tacitly agreed by following him into the forest where they could speak privately. "You have every right to be angry Rin; This Sesshoumaru is not thinking clearly this night."

"Did you mean all that about Inuyasha?"

"I did not fully understand all the meanings humans use for the word love to encompass."

"I didn't mean that…I meant about keeping him alive only to guard me."

"No, This Sesshoumaru was suddenly very angry, you seemed alone in the forest with some village boy; for some reason it made This Sesshoumaru loose control, and I forgot this was the moonless night; I do not understand, these are things that do not happen to me."

"Why were you here anyway, you were not expected?"

"This Sesshoumaru wished to take a walk away from my business; I thought you might like to accompany me, I hoped you would find it pleasant."

"I would My Lord at any other time; but I fear I must decline from doing so in future, I am a single woman and you too are unmated. I can no longer be alone with you; this is one of the reasons you left me here in the beginning."

"You are perfectly safe with me; this is all because of the man you imagine you are in love with Rin."

"I told you, he is blameless and does not know I exist as a woman; besides even if he did, nothing would come of it."

"Then he is a fool." He spat out, surprised at his own vehemence and he didn't understand the look Rin gave him either. She was saddened again but her voice was softer than it had been.

"Sometimes My Lord, I believe he is."

"What has caused your feelings for this worthless one; what has he done to engender your devotion to him? Has he tried to arouse your affections by using flirtatious devices?"

"No Lord Sesshoumaru, he genuinely has no idea and although he does things others may interpret as courtship, I know it is not so; therefore he does me no wrong in his ignorance of custom."

"He takes you away from This Sesshoumaru nonetheless My Rin; he is in your thoughts as if he were your lover."

"No one will ever take me away from you My Lord; my heart and life are yours and always have been. But at the moment I am still angry with you for what you did and said to Inuyasha." Rin was aghast at her own audacity in the way she had been speaking to Sesshoumaru, but she tried to steer him away now from his earlier train of thought in case she gave too much away. She would be mortified should he find out, but she could not lie to him and in any case, unless he made up with Inuyasha she would probably not see so much of him anyway.

Sesshoumaru knew too that he would have to speak with his brother and the sooner the better. He had known the instant that Inuyasha awoke; even as a human, the dormant youkai blood called to his brother. He followed Rin back to the little house and while she put the kettle on the embers and fed the fire to make some tea, Sesshoumaru asked if he could relieve his sister-in-law allowing him to speak with Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't sure, but neither could she deny the Daiyoukai his request; Inuyasha was not in danger and she would need some sleep that night. So after accepting a dish of tea from Rin, the two girls went to sleep near the fire, leaving the brothers alone. Sesshoumaru knelt beside his brother and studied the face of the human and thought how young the boy looked; he was like his father in facial feature and structure in all his forms, even though the colouring now was his mother's.

Sesshoumaru picked up the cup of painkilling herbs and stirred them before adding hot water, then he stirred them again; it gave him something to look at besides Inuyasha. Soon however he put the mixture down to cool and then lifted Inuyasha's head to support him on his arm.

"I know you are awake Inuyasha; your medicine is ready. I sincerely regret having caused you such harm." He held the draught to his brother's mouth and let Inuyasha sip the cooling drink in his own time. The human didn't try to deny he was awake, he knew his brother's senses were too good for that subterfuge to work, but he also needed the medicine.

"Feh, you thought me some villager who had evil designs on Rin; if I had been, we'd all have been run from the village by now with flaming torches. Damnit Sesshoumaru, you can't just go round attacking people like that, not if you want to keep the girl safe. Even if you don't care about what happens to me, my pups and Kagome don't deserve this shit." Inuyasha was exhausted now and he wanted to go back to sleep, but Sesshoumaru wasn't finished.

"It will not happen again, I promise; I didn't mean what I said either Inuyasha, it came out from my anger…"

"No, no it didn't; it's what you always say and what you truly think of me, I'm used to that by now, or did you think I had fallen for all the brotherly concern from you over these last years. I always knew the only purpose for me in your life was to befriend Rin and look after her; I'm not stupid you know, whatever anyone may think.

"Inuyasha you are wrong…"

"Don't give me all that bull; nothing's changed, but don't worry Rin is still safe…it just means you don't have to pretend anymore. Look, it don't matter to me, I don't care enough about you and you sure as hell don't care about me; it's always been the same and it ain't going to change now."

"You are calling me a liar?"

"Nah, your just a tac…tac…tactician; yeah, that's the word." And with that Inuyasha turned his head away yawning and fell back asleep. Or at least he tried, but the medicine only slightly dulled the pain and took a little while to work in any case. Unfortunately it left him time to think and he thought how nice it had been having a brotherly relationship with Sesshoumaru while it lasted. As Inuyasha began to drift off into the drug induced sleep, he could almost imagine that his brother was stroking his hair and it made him smile with wishful thinking.

As for Sesshoumaru, his apology had been thrown back in his face and he was unable to work out how to get Inuyasha to accept it. As far as the boy was concerned, his own version of the truth was obvious and seen from Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshoumaru could see how the hanyou believed it all too easily. The Daiyoukai kept on stroking his brother's hair hoping that it was soothing him and that somewhere inside, Inuyasha would know that he was offering genuine comfort.

TBC


	14. Consequences

Later 14 Consequences

The following morning Sesshoumaru watched the change wash through Inuyasha as his youkai returned, the boy had been sleeping but now the amber eyes were awake and alert. The elder brother could feel the resurgence of youki, but could also see that Inuyasha was not yet fully healed. The claw marks had cleared and most of the bruises vanished, but it would take the better part of a week for his leg to regain its normal strength.

Sesshoumaru helped Inuyasha sit up again and offered more herbal tea to his bemused brother. Inuyasha took it in silence and then leaned down to feel at his leg to test how far his youki had healed it. He found it was not yet ready to remove the splints although most of the bruising had started to clear and it still hurt to flex the muscles.

When he noticed Inuyasha's unconscious wince, Sesshoumaru brushed his brother's hands away from the leg to examine it, then he put his own hands gently around the break and infused them with his youki. Inuyasha could feel the warmth spread in his bones and the pain lessened considerably for which he was grateful, but surprised, as he muttered his thanks. Sesshoumaru was a puzzle but he supposed his brother felt guilty for causing him such damage; after all whatever the Daiyoukai thought of him personally, they did have a truce.

"You still must not put strain on your leg Inuyasha, but it shouldn't cause you any more discomfort."

"Feh!"

"I can hear Kagome and Rin starting the fire; I shall hunt in your place." He left and informed Kagome of his intention to hunt breakfast, she merely nodded her understanding before she went in to her mate and Rin too only bowed before putting water to heat over the fire. When he returned with both rabbits and fish, cleaned and dressed for the spit, Rin took them from him and left him to deal with the two guards who had come and knelt before their Lord. At first Sesshoumaru was unsure of the gesture from his men, they knelt with their throats bared to him.

"Explain." He growled, baring his teeth and allowing his youkai to come to the fore, but they did not move or flinch from their stance. The elder of the two spoke;

"We have lost your confidence My Lord, you no longer trust us and therefore we have failed in our duty."

"This Sesshoumaru does not follow your reasoning."

"Excuse us Sire, you felt the compulsion to save Rin from a villager yourself, which indicates you thought we had neglected our duty towards your charge and indeed we did fail to keep our charge safe."

"You understand that This Sesshoumaru was in error and that Rin was quite unharmed."

"Yes Sire, but the same cannot be said of Lord Inuyasha; we did not foresee your attack, although given the volatile history you share, we should have been prepared for just such a circumstance. Because of this the pup suffered when he was at his most vulnerable time."

"You are aware that you would have had to stand between Inuyasha and This Sesshoumaru; defying your Lord, for his brother to have remained unhurt?"

"Yes Sire; but that would have been the correct thing to do in order to carry out the instructions you gave us."

"Very well, I accept your reasoning this time, although as no permanent harm was done I shall spare your lives. But you will remain here and form Inuyasha's personal guard from now on and I will put two more on the village guard; will you respect this duty?"

"Yes Sire, we would deem it an honour."

"It is settled then, and I will hear no more about this." Sesshoumaru walked inside the little house; he had heard the disapproval veiled in the guard's words and actions and understood that offering their own lives was the only way they had seen, that would show that disapproval. He was also well aware that Inuyasha would have heard the discussion even if he was in his room; however that just meant the boy would know that his bodyguard was loyal to him.

After a quiet breakfast that had none of the normal loud chatter courtesy of Inuyasha and his pups, Sesshoumaru escorted Rin back to Kaede's leaving Inuyasha in the care of Kagome. He would not however return to his Palace until Inuyasha was fully healed and once more able to hunt and provide for his family, until then it would be Sesshoumaru's responsibility.

As they approached Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Rin as a lot of the villagers were already out and congregating around them. Inuyasha's warning about the fear the humans would feel and its consequences sprang to the forefront of his mind, and he looked around immediately for his nephews and niece, worried that they might be caught up in the melee should it develop.

Ahead of all was the village headman and he approached alone after having stopped the others; he bowed low to Sesshoumaru and asked to speak. Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly, indicating he was listening and the elder asked if the rumours were true; had Inuyasha been hurt by the powerful youkai they had all heard the night before, and been saved by his older brother? Before Sesshoumaru could reply, Miroku's voice was heard.

"It is true, I saw it for myself; Inuyasha has been hurt, but Lord Sesshoumaru vanquished the youkai before it could do far more damage. Inuyasha is alive and mainly well, there is no need for further concern." Miroku looked straight at Sesshoumaru as he said this, almost daring him to contradict the carefully spread rumour. None of the villagers had heard the words in the youkai's roar, only the sound itself.

It seemed too easy, the situation was defused and although Sesshoumaru would never have been in any personal danger, he found for his family's sake he was glad that there would be no trouble. Instead he found he was the object of grateful and sincere thanks for all he had done which made him feel a hypocrite. Miroku seemed to know what was crossing the Lord's mind however and said that at least it was the truth; Sesshoumaru had stopped himself before he had done too much damage.

During the day, there was a constant stream of well wishing villagers to the little house and Inuyasha was touched at all the small gifts that they brought him and Kagome. Fruits and vegetables, fish and sweetmeats all found their way into the kitchen from those who hoped that Inuyasha would get better quickly and in gratitude for all he and his brother did to keep their homes safe.

Of course he also heard of the marvellous Sesshoumaru who had saved him and them all from the giant ogre that had hurt him the previous evening. Wasn't it wonderful to have a brother like that who cared so greatly for him? Inuyasha could only smile wryly and nod his head at the assertions before turning off mentally from more of the same.

A few days later, Inuyasha was able to walk around under his own volition; his leg was not at full strength but was mended enough to support his weight for a short period of time. His pups all knew not to jump on him yet, but it would not be long before he was running and chasing them again. Inuyasha had told Sesshoumaru that he was fine and if the Daiyoukai wished to return to the Palace he should feel no obligation to stay any longer.

But Sesshoumaru did not leave at least until Inuyasha proved able to hunt and keep active as normal for the entire day and convinced his older brother that he was fully healed. Healed in body but not in spirit, Sesshoumaru thought, knowing that their relationship also needed healing and that was going to take some time and effort.

The very fact that Sesshoumaru acknowledged that he would have to repair the hurt indicated to him that his viewpoint had genuinely changed and he had not merely been using Inuyasha to safeguard his human treasure. Inuyasha would not stop protecting Rin even if Sesshoumaru reverted back to his old ways of treating his brother, as the hanyou clearly expected him too; there was no further need for the niceties.

The Daiyoukai had found during and after the time that the vile hanyou Naraku had been wreaking havoc across the lands that his regard for Inuyasha had grown. What had started off as a renewed hatred of the boy had swiftly turned to respect, and eventually during the following years he had come to know and even have affection for his young brother. Also being the Master of his lands had trained Sesshoumaru in many ways; he could smell deceit and hated sycophancy, Inuyasha was neither of these, his love for the elder brother was genuine and obvious.

Sesshoumaru knew better than to believe that Inuyasha was indifferent to him or that he still had hatred of him. The hanyou had never truly hated his brother; he had detested some of the things he'd done, but never him. Even when in his extreme youth he had shouted out his hate and bitterness at times of stress, Sesshoumaru had always known that Inuyasha craved his brother's love.

Inuyasha had not changed even as he'd grown and they had parted ways; the hanyou still remained the same pup in essence. But Sesshoumaru had grown and matured; he was no longer the jealous pup mourning his father and taking out his grief on the hapless hanyou puppy he'd been left with. Obviously Sesshoumaru had to admit he still had some control issues but this time he really had not meant what he'd said to Inuyasha.

But the problem was how to convince Inuyasha; would it be better to try with words still or perhaps actions, it was a new area for Sesshoumaru. Not since he had been a pup under the strong but loving discipline of both parents had the youkai been held accountable for his mistakes; neither before would he have admitted to making any like he had done recently.

Two weeks after the 'incident', Sesshoumaru was lounging in his bath for the evening; it had been a long hard day following many such as he attended his duties as Lord of the West. Customarily Sesshoumaru looked forward to his bath, it was far more than a necessity for cleaning and relaxing strained muscles, it was one of the few luxuries he permitted himself. There was no one else present in the Royal Family Suite except for the barest minimum of servants, namely Jaken who would only leave his Lord if he were dead.

But the imp had his uses; he'd had Sesshoumaru's bath made ready, there were refreshments laid out in the adjoining room and some of the best sake available to hand by the side of the pool. His towels and lounging kimono were on a nearby seat and there was a delicate scent in the air he didn't recognise, Jaken must have found new incense.

Unfortunately, the relaxing aspect of the bath was not working as well as it should; Sesshoumaru's mind could not let go of the problems he had left behind in the village. In the following week when Inuyasha had been up and about, Sesshoumaru had tried to act in the now normal way for them, as if nothing had been said to the contrary. They spoke of the pups, and Sesshoumaru's duties as they had done for the last few years, but there was no way Sesshoumaru could fail to feel the difference in Inuyasha or his mate.

It was not obvious to anyone else that the relationship between the brothers had changed; well not to any in the village. Of course their friends could tell but even then they saw them going about as normal and eventually put any concerns behind them. But Rin still refused to walk alone with him, which meant no more trips to the flower field and the soothing sounds of Rin's chatter and gentle laughter.

Sesshoumaru had also expected some acerbic remarks from Kagome, heavily doused in her sharp wit or at the very least some veiled demands of retribution for Inuyasha's hurt feelings. But he was mistaken, his sister-in-law had spoken quite normally but her words still ricocheted around his brain; she had said that she was extremely disappointed in him, she had thought he was more noble and honest than to treat Inuyasha so badly. She would no longer encourage her children to look to him as a role model for the behaviour befitting a Lord's relatives.

When he asserted that he had spoken in anger and not design, she had shaken her head sadly and told him she did not believe him any more than Inuyasha did. Sesshoumaru had been annoyed at the fact her words had reached him; being well thought of had never mattered to him before and certainly not by a small human Miko who he had not had much time for in any case. But this time she had called his honour into question and in all honesty he could not refute her claim.

It was Inuyasha however that disturbed him; it was not the first time that Sesshoumaru's youkai had become enraged at his stoic persona and the treatment he dealt out to his hanyou brother. Now though after spending time building the relationship even without his own full knowledge, Sesshoumaru didn't need his youkai to make him feel guilty.

It was not as if Inuyasha had reverted back to the way he had been before, being brash, crude and insulting with his brother; no, he was recognising that they still held a truce and besides he was not going to set a bad example for his pups. Rather he answered questions and deferred to his alpha brother most respectfully, but he didn't initiate the conversation nor offer his own opinions, which was most unlike the boy.

But if Sesshoumaru wanted conclusive proof that his harmful words had caused damage, he would have found it in the way Inuyasha wouldn't hold his brother's gaze. Previously when they had fought, Inuyasha would come at Sesshoumaru ablaze with either fury or pain, but he would never look away and this is what the Daiyoukai found the hardest to deal with. He had always wanted Inuyasha to know his place, recognising his inferiority to the elder pure blooded brother; now it seemed he had done so and it left a bitter taste in Sesshoumaru's mouth.

The meeker actions and manner of Inuyasha was totally out of character and they all knew it and who had caused it and Sesshoumaru found no satisfaction in this version of his Little Brother at all. The most off putting part of it was that Inuyasha was not trying to annoy Sesshoumaru by his unusual behaviour; Sesshoumaru could tell that the boy had finally stopped fighting and had given up ever trying to be worthy in his brother's eyes. Sesshoumaru found this the most alarming factor of all, how was he to going to get Inuyasha to believe him?

Unfortunately the familiar ire arose in him, why wouldn't the brat believe him; after all Sesshoumaru had been positively amiable for the last few years? His annoyance was moderated however by the soothing hot water and excellent sake and Sesshoumaru found his eyes drifting shut as he relaxed, and although he didn't sleep he did doze, until he was interrupted by the sound of splashing and childish giggles.

His eyes opened onto the hot mist of the bathing pool and he could see the not quite solid figures of two dark haired human children, one a boy the other a girl. They were splashing and having fun in the water. Sesshoumaru's nose told him that there was no one really with him and that he was in effect daydreaming, but he stayed intrigued by the two who he recognised easily. The girl took the lead in their play, splashing and laughing and encouraging the boy to splash back.

He was nervous but eventually joined in, although he was half hearted at best. They were both dark haired and fair skinned as was expected of their race but the girl had a properly rounded child's figure, she glowed with health and obvious care. The boy though was undernourished, his ribs showed a little too prominently and his body was covered in bruises; Sesshoumaru could see finger marks from where the child had received hard slaps and other marks synonymous with pinches and blows.

Servants came to remove the pair and the girl was treated like a princess with soft words, and loving hands dried and dressed her; the boy though was just pulled about, cuffed and scolded for making the drying area wet with the careless splashes he'd made. Then the girl spied her Lord and excitedly pulled the boy by the hand towards Sesshoumaru; she was smiling and her eyes sparkled, the boy hung back on seeing his brother, nervous and his eyes were fearful.

As the two came closer they also faded away into the heat mist and Sesshoumaru took another cup of his sake no longer wondering why Inuyasha didn't trust in his brother's words of regret; not enough time had passed for the pup to be convinced that Sesshoumaru had fundamentally changed towards him. For even though the children were both human and a figment of his imagination, aided by the heat and sake, they were both modelled on the very real memories he had of each of them.

Suddenly the bath was no longer a pleasant sanctuary and Sesshoumaru got out and dried off, putting on his lounging kimono and allowing himself the luxury of bare feet to walk around his Royal Suite. Where he had always enjoyed the silence before, he now missed his niece and nephews; he even missed the village children he seemed to know by name now from listening to Jaken as he extolled their virtues.

But most of all he missed his noisy, often uncouth, yet endearingly eager to please sibling with his bright golden eyes and mischievous grin; and the child he had replaced the boy with, Rin. She who had always been a calm companion to him since he had brought her to life, who had always trusted him and loved him as unconditionally as Inuyasha once had. Now she looked at him with sadness and even some anger, because he had betrayed her friend and once more put a barrier, albeit a slight one, between them.

TBC


	15. Forced Tranquility and Home Truths

Later 15 Forced Tranquility and Home Truths

Sesshoumaru knew that his bare feet made no sound as he walked his corridors after his bath and yet he could hear the echo of every footfall in his mind as loudly as if he were Ah-Un as he tramped along in the forest. Since when did the normally welcomed tranquillity become a burden of heavy, oppressive silence? Sesshoumaru's suddenly vociferous youkai answered him; since he had learned to love and be loved by Inuyasha and his noisy little family, since he'd become 'pack' with them and since he'd been so careless with his temper.

This was a revelation to the Daiyoukai but he knew it to be true; he was even to his horror, fond of the particular villagers and their children who he claimed as under his protection, or at the very least he could tolerate them around him. When had he gone from enjoying his own company for years at a time, to this feeling of crushing loneliness that was almost suffocating him after only a couple of weeks? His youkai once again delighted in telling him the answer to that too; he was rarely alone for long, had he forgotten the annoying but ever faithful worshipping Jaken?

The small imp along with Ah-Un made sure that Sesshoumaru was never alone, they were pack too and he did them both a disservice if he forgot their devout loyalty to him. Truly he could find solitude whenever he wished, but they were always loyal and stayed where he could find them again when he returned. Even though he was strong enough to protect them both, that was not why they remained with him; Jaken had left the leadership of his own people to follow his beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru and the dragon had been given to the pup as a hatchling, and they had been inseparable ever since.

For the first time since his father died, Sesshoumaru felt like howling in true dog fashion; he blamed that on his youkai too, and vowed never to drink that much sake again when he was being retrospective. It was making him far more honest with himself and he couldn't hide behind the carefully structured excuses that he used to justify any of his dubious actions. While he had been thinking, he had unwittingly ventured to the hardly remembered rooms of the suite; a place and time Sesshoumaru wished he could forget.

In this corner of the Palace, the wind often moaned with a low howling dirge and as it did so now, it reminded Sesshoumaru of the time he had brought his brother back with him after the death of the pup's mother. He had deposited the child in the little room that was not much bigger than a cupboard and that adjoined the equally small bedroom Izayoi had been afforded after his father's death.

In fact they had been store rooms which had been swiftly converted for the purpose of housing the hanyou and his mother, Sesshoumaru had refused to accord the pair any honour by a proper suite in the Royal Apartments. Izayoi had not complained for herself, she never did, but she would ask for Inuyasha to have favour and had gently chided Sesshoumaru for the cavalier treatment of the Dog General's tiny son. The older son though was unmoved and only made sure that the pair who had been thrust upon him, had enough by way of food and shelter.

Izayoi had never felt safe in the Western Palace for either her own well being or Inuyasha's and had eventually left for the supposed safety of her own people. Sesshoumaru had merely scorned her cowardice and ostensibly washed his hands of them both; although he did always keep an eye on them from a distance. Now as he walked in the tiny rooms with the vestiges of their occupation still haunting them, it was Sesshoumaru who felt shame at the way he had treated his brother and his mother.

The wind lowed woefully again, reminding him of Inuyasha's instinctive mourning howl which had been the first sign of the pup's grief that Sesshoumaru had seen. He could almost see his brother again kneeling on the futon, his small face pinched and tearstained as he raised his head and literally howled. For once Sesshoumaru had respected his brother and left him to mourn in private but unfortunately the howls upset others.

To hear a pup howl brought out all the parental instincts in the youkai who lived and worked in the Palace and it was especially upsetting to the mothers among them who wanted to comfort the pup. Because of their distress and Sesshoumaru's inexperience in failing to offer comfort, one of the guards went to Inuyasha and backhanded him into a wall, quietening the pup by knocking him out.

Sesshoumaru had been furious and let his anger be known; did the guard not recognise a pup who was mourning, let alone said pup was the brother of the Lord? The guard had been demoted and counted himself lucky he was not killed, while Inuyasha was held tenderly for once, in Sesshoumaru's arms. But Inuyasha was only given a short time to grieve before Sesshoumaru spoke to him severely; leading the pup to understand that the elder brother would not tolerate any further upset in his household because of the younger.

He had followed up the admonition with a disciplinary shake before dropping the child back on the little futon and leaving him again. Although Sesshoumaru was aware that the pup had merely exchanged the howling of his youkai to the crying of his human heart; he was hiccupping loudly somewhere between the two and smothering the sound in the pillows. The Taiyoukai didn't care that Inuyasha could still scent his mother in the room; the pup would have to get over her quickly if he didn't want to invite trouble.

Trouble seemed to look for Inuyasha in those days, everyone soon learned that Sesshoumaru had little patience with the boy and they knew how to get the pup into his brother's bad books. Eventually Inuyasha wouldn't take any more and had left the Palace under a black cloud and the brothers' time of estrangement had begun. Once Inuyasha had left, the sly advisors who hated the boy had wasted no time in convincing Sesshoumaru that his anger over his father's death was completely justified, and encouraged the young Taiyoukai that it was his duty to eradicate the boy.

However even in his darkest moments Sesshoumaru had never been able to carry out that threat; he claimed the hanyou's life, he made the pup suffer mentally and physically, but he'd had many opportunities to kill Inuyasha and had always stayed his hand. Truthfully speaking, the thought that Inuyasha might have been killed at any given time, brought back the empty, hollow and awful feeling he had had during the three days of the boy's disappearance in the Meidou.

Sesshoumaru took one last look around the pitiful rooms and left to go to his own bed, although sleep eluded him until the early dawn; his mind would not let go of all the times he and Inuyasha had fought or had contact. He remembered clearly the awful things he had done or said to his brother and wondered how it was that Inuyasha had still been able to have affection for him. Now it seemed that Sesshoumaru had killed it, and that Inuyasha had been expecting that Sesshoumaru would one day show his true colours.

Then he remembered that flash of heartbroken violet eyes resulting from his hurtful words and knew that despite the words to the contrary, Inuyasha had believed in the brotherly Sesshoumaru and had wanted him. That meant he had work to do but it wasn't a lost cause and he determined to have his brother back to normal again and get rid of the quiet subdued facsimile that was around him now. With that ray of hope for successfully sorting out the problem with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was able to fall asleep at last.

He awoke much refreshed at about ten o'clock, but for once didn't worry about staying in his room when there was work to be done. He had good trustworthy secretaries who would deal with things in his absence. However it wasn't long before a familiar scent reached his nose and he bathed and got dressed swiftly and opened the door to his private sitting room to find his mother sitting in his favourite place, reading.

Swiftly regaining his normal poise, Sesshoumaru went to her and lifted her hand to kiss it formally; his mother hid a smirk at her very proper son and waited for him to speak.

"Mother, to what do I owe the honour of your visit here, normally I come to you?"

"I had been out visiting; you have some interesting connections Sesshoumaru."

"Connections, Mother? Where exactly have you been visiting?"

"I have been to your little village; it's fascinating what these little settlements are like."

"They are under my protection; you shouldn't have gone there."

"You are not seriously telling your mother where she can or cannot travel my son?"

"What did you do Mother?"

"Enough questions for now Sesshoumaru; you have not yet broken your fast."

"Mother, do not treat me like a child; tell me what you were doing in the village."

"Now is not the time and I would advise you to sheathe your claws my pup; you inherited your Dokkasou from me and mine is the stronger." The Lady heard her pup's slight sniff of disbelief at her words and faster than even he could see, she had wrapped his hands in her whip of youki, which he noted was thicker than his own and he was unable to free himself before she had her own claws at his throat.

"You are so disrespectful my pup; I think you lack discipline. Did you think your powerful sire had mated a weak female? Do not be ridiculous, we complimented each other precisely and I am older and wiser than you, my youki is much stronger than yours and will be at least until you mature. So my young son, come and eat and tell me about the trouble you have caused in your precious village."

With that her deadly claws released their grip at his throat and caressed the side of his carefully neutral and expressionless face. His mother smiled at him and reached up to kiss the moon on his forehead; she knew her son very well and could tell all his moods, how could she not when he had learned the lessons at her knee so well? Even when she had seen him for the first time in a long while and he was quietly distressed at the death of the human child, she had known; despite her gently sarcastic but polite query of the toad Jaken.

The Lady's show of speed and strength had taken Sesshoumaru by surprise; it was true he had never thought his mother was weak, that would have been a very foolish thing to do, but he had miscalculated. Of course his father would not have chosen a weak mate to be the mother of his heir, and he would have made sure that whoever he mated would be able to protect any pups they had between them.

A Lord of the former Inu no Taishou's calibre had many enemies and his offspring would have been targets early on, they would need a formidable champion in their mother and she was more than able to protect her child. Sesshoumaru remembered the feeling of safety that his mother's aura gave him, recalling that he never felt vulnerable when he was with her wherever they were or whoever was around.

She tucked her arm into his and drawing Sesshoumaru close as he escorted her to the dining hall and gave him a genuine smile, letting him see her love for him shine in her eyes, and he responded with a small smile of his own. Sesshoumaru knew that he would get nothing further from his capricious mother until she was ready and he could tell that Inuyasha was safe, as his brother's youki was calm; therefore he could afford to indulge her Ladyship without feeling he should go and check for himself.

They enjoyed a not so light lunch as both Sesshoumaru and his mother hadn't eaten so far that day and she was delighted to be made welcome by many of the servants that she remembered from when she was Lady of the West. Afterwards the lady insisted on a walk around the grounds and Sesshoumaru steeled himself for her questioning, she always managed to make him feel like a whelp again instead of the master of his lands.

"I thought to tell you I have adopted those delightful pups of Inuyasha's as my grandchildren. They will not take precedence over any of your pups of course, but it is the least I can do for the Little Hanyou." The Lady dropped her head slightly to hide the smile she had, at once again surprising her son. She knew that he had been expecting other words but this was as good an opening as any.

"You have spoken with Inuyasha and he knows who you are? I thought you despised him and his mother."

"Whatever gave you that idea? I have never cared one way or another about your father's bastard pup and of course he knew who I was, he is not unintelligent and my markings give me away."

"I thought…"

"You thought I would be shamed by him, you felt he dishonoured your father's blood and your parents' mating didn't you? That is why you always claimed and threatened his life." There was no answer forthcoming and she continued. "You have always done things for your own selfish reasons my son; I was never put aside by the human female or her pup, and had I wanted, I could easily have terminated them at any time before or after Inuyasha was born.

"Your position of eldest and the heir is unassailable; the hanyou was never in line for your crown but your father fancied he might be the friend and brother that you lacked. I thought at the time that the notion was far fetched, but your father had a far greater capacity for love than I ever did. He was ever optimistic."

"Why didn't you try and reason with me, stop me from my persecution of Inuyasha…I thought if he were gone…"

"I had no feelings for the pup either way, as I said; it mattered not to me if you killed him, but his death at any time would not have stopped the fact that he had existed."

"So why do you show your interest now in his offspring?"

"Because now he has become dear to you and that is important to me; you were always a lonely boy Sesshoumaru, you are far too like me for your own good. Unlike you however, I did grow up with siblings and we are still on good terms. I merely wished to see how your father's far sightedness reached and was progressing; I am awed by his wisdom, he believed you would one day accept and grow attached to the hanyou."

"As you have been to the village you must also know that Inuyasha is far from fond of me at the moment."

"Of course, I spent a long time speaking with those you consider your pack and their friends; they were understandably wary at first but were soon hospitable. I must say you have done a fine job in subduing the natural ebullience of your brother; his mate was most fervent in protecting him from having to speak to me."

"That sounds like the Miko; she was raised differently to most girls and speaks her mind freely to all."

"I found her refreshing and honest; your brother too is clear to read and obviously devoted to his family, he reminded me strongly of your father."

"I expect that he told you all of my transgression toward him and all I deserve as retribution in no uncertain terms."

"Then you would suppose incorrectly Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha made no complaint against you personally and neither did his mate, at least not at first."

"But you know what happened?"

"I did not visit the village to see the hanyou, but to see how your little human was developing; it is just as well you didn't eat her, it would have been such a waste, and she is very lovely now as a young woman." Once again, the Lady smiled at her son's expense; she had always known that Sesshoumaru did not eat human flesh but he was so easy to tease. They may have been alike but the Lady had had many years to develop the sense of humour that still for the most part, eluded her son.

"You spoke to Rin?"

"I did, and to the old human who looks after her. She is a fair minded woman and even managed to seem older than myself. It was a novel experience to be treated like a girl again especially by someone who is in actuality many centuries younger. I thought to tell mother, she will find it amusing." If his mother seemed to ramble, Sesshoumaru knew better; her brain was razor sharp and dangerous, perhaps she could help him to mend the fence between him and his family.

"So Sesshoumaru, what made you lose your head that evening, you have never taken full advantage or injured your brother on his vulnerable night before, however provoked. I can of course guess what happened, you are like me, controlled for most of the time but we can both feel such terrible anger it can no longer be contained. Is that what happened…you thought Inuyasha was after your mate?"

"My mate…I have no mate mother."

"Mate to be then, if you insist on being pedantic; the young woman, Rin."

"Rin is my ward mother, as you well know."

"Yes she was, but I saw straight away how the land would lie as the child grew. Do you think I would have granted her life to you, had your father not already done so? I said at the time you were like him in strange ways."

"I don't understand…"

"Then sit and listen, your mother will explain a few things to you…"

TBC


	16. A mother's Wisdom

Later 16 A Mother's Wisdom

Before the Lady could say another word, Sesshoumaru forestalled her by kissing her hand and saying;

"My dear Mother, This Sesshoumaru believes you are in error and I can prove this to you."

"Really my Son, I am most interested to learn how you can have fooled yourself for all this time." The Lady hid her smirk behind her fan as Sesshoumaru looked like he was pouting at being treated as if he were still a pup. It didn't matter that he was not yet fully mature, he was no child and he wouldn't rise to the bait.

"It makes no sense; if This Sesshoumaru considered Rin as his mate, why would I attack an innocent villager when I know that the girl is enamoured by the human boy Kohaku? Surely he would be the one to warn away from her."

"Rin has told you of her desire for the youth?"

"She has not named the boy as yet; merely described him. She even wishes to become the village Miko since he is not willing to be mated. I have cautioned the elderly woman not to let her make a rash decision; it is the opinion of this Sesshoumaru that Rin would be better suited to raising pups within a family rather than wasting her life in celibacy."

"That is obvious, but does not detract from the fact that your youkai has chosen the girl. As for the boy Kohaku, he is no threat; he is not around, nor is he showing interest in Rin and your youkai has dismissed him. However, your appalling but instinctive behaviour to your brother who _was_ seen as a rival is far more telling."

"That is ridiculous Mother."

"Oh My Son, take time to go over the matter in your mind and be honest with yourself. Your youkai is only telling you what it knows you want deep inside. I knew right back when the girl was revived at my Palace; you are so like your father at times."

"I do not see…"

"Sesshoumaru, I have my own fair share of pride, I am well known to be haughty, but I am honest with myself and do know when to stop my pride from hurting me; it is a lesson you would do well to learn. You have given the girl wealthy gifts far beyond her needs ever since she was a child left in the village; other's besides your mother have seen them as courting gifts."

"I would not see Rin dressed as a common village maid and she needed to be provided for, the elderly Miko could not support the girl alone, nor should she have been put in want for This Sesshoumaru's responsibility. Besides Rin required gowns befitting the ward of a youkai lord to serve her as a dowry."

"Some gold would have easily kept the girl well, and provided for more than her necessities and any extras. She could have bought silk and made kimono herself, the child is moderately accomplished and your protection of the village more than repays any kindnesses to her. As for her dowry, who were you thinking of mating her too and have you truly imagined her as the mate of anyone else, perhaps even seeing her with child, and away from you? "

Sesshoumaru's mother patted him on the arm and left him to his thoughts which were rapidly becoming turbulent as he was forced to consider his mother's words and his own actions. He recognised the truth in the fact that, as of yet he had never had to seriously consider someone wanting to take Rin away from him. He also didn't need a vivid imagination to conjure a pregnant Rin on someone else's arm walking away from her Lord.

In a rapidly short space of time and as he finally listened to his youkai growling angrily at his mental pictures, Sesshoumaru realised the truth for himself; Rin was his and his alone, and she always had been, just as his mother had said. That he did think of her as his potential mate now was a shock for his conscious mind, but once he had admitted it, it was surprisingly easy to accept; however that just led to a heart lurching moment when he remembered that Rin loved Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru found his mother sipping a fragrant cup of tea and as he entered she poured another cup for him. The Lady could tell her son had come to the correct conclusion, although he once again needed help to understand where he stood in the young woman's heart. To any but his mother's eyes, Sesshoumaru looked his normal calm self; but she had known all of his moods since he was a tiny whelp and could tell that the Daiyoukai was uneasy.

"Whatever anyone thinks Mother, I shall have to look elsewhere for a mate; I would not force any woman to go against her own desires, and Rin wants Kohaku."

"Sesshoumaru, who told you that Rin was desirous of Kohaku?"

"She did so herself when I asked her if she would give up a family of her own to become the village Miko."

"Rin _told _you she loved Kohaku."

"No, as I've already said, she merely told me she would never mate because the man she loved couldn't love her back. Kohaku was the only unattached male she knows that fits her description; he is still recovering from the trauma he was subjected too and not ready to settle down yet, indeed if he ever will be."

"I suggest you tell me all that you and she have said on the subject my pup, I might be able to help." She was patient, her countenance open as she listened and once again was awed by her late husband's foresight. The girl Rin was perfect for her son; she was not mercenary and didn't try to trap him however obvious it was to the mother that she was in love with Sesshoumaru.

As he came to the end of his narration, his mother smiled lovingly at him and told him that Kohaku hardly fit the description of Rin's secret love if he was not around much and had never given her gifts. Sesshoumaru must look closer to home. The penny dropped and Sesshoumaru felt ridiculous at not having seen it before; going over Rin's words all at once told him in no uncertain terms that her feelings were directed as they always had been, at him.

"She thought me a fool at times." He whispered, remembering her words before she declared so openly that her heart belonged to him alone.

"That proves she knows you well." His mother laughed and the sound made Sesshoumaru relax slightly although he was far from relieved of pressure.

"It would seem so; but it does not negate the problems she would face, nor the disturbance to the West should I take a human mate and beget hanyou heirs."

"You are Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru; the most powerful being after your father and your strength will one day surpass his as you also have my blood in your veins. Has not Inuyasha proved the worth of hanyou offspring? Had your father lived none would have doubted the boy's place in court as a younger prince, at least not outside the privacy of their own thoughts. Like your brother, your pups would be the amalgam of Youkai and Miko which is proven to be a powerful combination."

Would you excuse me Mother, I wish to meditate further? Then I must make my peace with Inuyasha before speaking with Rin."

"You would be wiser speaking with Rin first or Inuyasha will doubt your motives and sincerity; he will only think you seek to secure your future mate by appeasing him." Sesshoumaru bowed low to his mother and contemplated her wisdom and logic before taking the rest of the day to consider his feelings for Rin in their newly perceived light.

Sesshoumaru found throughout his thoughts and musings, that he was becoming enticed by the prospect of taking Rin as a mate. He had always been able to talk with the child and then the young woman, she had always seemed to understand him and when he wished her to be silent she was so and yet she could sing and dance and had always been happy in his presence. He too was content with her and although he was new to the idea he could see that they were suited.

It also occurred to him that he should have realised by now that he was the object of Rin's love; she had all but told him herself. The very fact that she had not mentioned any name to him, when normally the girl was very open and would have had no fear about confiding in him about her discovery. Especially in the light of Rin's belief that Sesshoumaru would never tolerate one of her species as a mate; she would think that he would be relieved to know she was considering a human husband and be eager to tell him the man's name.

Sesshoumaru realised that by the time he had finished his meditations it was far too late to go and visit Rin, therefore he put off the interview until the following day. The Daiyoukai slept well that night and in the morning he took his farewell of his mother, ignoring her knowing smirk and understanding that she loved him and wished him well, even if she didn't say so.

When he reached the village, he noticed that Inuyasha was the first to be around followed by the pups who all came rushing to greet their uncle. Sesshoumaru welcomed them all as he usually did and handed out presents of paper and inks, knowing how much the pups loved to draw and how scarce paper was now that Kagome couldn't get back home to the future. Inuyasha added a soft 'thank you' along with his pups to his brother for the gift.

The Lord also had gifts for Inuyasha and Kagome, two new silk kimono which he presented to them as they walked towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha didn't want to accept them at first, not because of their argument, but because they were expensive gifts. However Sesshoumaru insisted kindly and Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, she recognised far easier than her often insecure mate, her brother-in-law's overtures of apology.

Sesshoumaru was rather surprised at how painless that had seemed to be and after making request to visit the couple later and receiving a nod in reply he turned to see Rin standing outside the hut. He was unaware of the reddened darkening of his eyes as his youkai started to prepare for a mating hunt. Of course his youkai was fully aware of Rin's humanity and therefore he would conduct his hunt differently than if she were youkai, but Rin would be his mate by the end of it.

However he wouldn't alarm the girl by acting any differently than his normal calm self, at least not at first; she could not understand all his subliminal signals in the way that a youkai female would. But here he was mistaken, Rin was no longer a child and she was a Miko, easily picking up his increased youkai aura which manifested itself in the silver hair beginning to swirl around Sesshoumaru's hips. She had also seen the stained red before in the amber of Inuyasha's eyes sometimes, when he had looked at Kagome and before they disappeared into their hut.

But Rin was unaware that she had recognised the look, only her body reacted; her own eyes dilated in response and her heart rate jumped as she watched him approach, neither of them lost eye contact from the other until he reached her and called her name softly. Kaede too saw the meeting and rejoiced for her young charge having also recognised that Sesshoumaru had come for Rin, although she did not know it yet. She only knew that Sesshoumaru put much emphasis on the distinctions between human and youkai instead of the universal similarities between any male and female in love, no matter what the superficial differences.

Kaede smiled to herself, the proud youkai would soon learn and it was obvious that his mother had helped put him straight, she was a remarkable woman and she and the elderly Miko had got on well and shared quite a few secrets. As she noticed the pair start towards the hut, Kaede wiped the smile from her face and schooled it into her more usual friendly openness, which didn't fool Sesshoumaru for a single second as he could tell she was humoured.

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru asked both Rin and Kaede if he could take the girl for a small walk but not too far away as he wished to talk with her privately, and this of course was agreed. Side by side they walked along the path towards the flower field that they both thought of as special; it was some way distant but could be seen from the village and they sat down in the warm sunshine. There was so much to say and yet it was difficult to start.

"You are well Rin? This Sesshoumaru has missed your conversation for a while."

"I am well My Lord and I too have missed your companionship. Jaken has also been sorely missed by the children."

"Are you still angry with me Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly and she looked at him seriously.

"No, I cannot stay angry with you; I was very disappointed and hurt but it was the pain you caused Inuyasha that made me angry."

"This Sesshoumaru understands, I was confused at the time Rin but my Lady Mother has helped me see what caused my loss of control. I will see Inuyasha this evening and try to explain; I do not like this rift between us."

"That pleases me Lord Sesshoumaru; the discord between you only causes everyone who loves you both to suffer as well and I feel so helpless when Inuyasha is despondent. I feel a certain responsibility towards him for all the time we were together before Kagome returned."

"I cannot promise that things will be very different once I have spoken to my brother Rin, he may not believe me."

"I think he will; Kaede had a serious word with him a few nights ago."

"About what did the Miko speak with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know what was said, but I can guess what it was about and his aura has calmed since then, even though he did cry a bit."

"What caused all of this?" Sesshoumaru sounded angry; he found ironically that he did not like the idea that anyone would say something to hurt Inuyasha, his brother was his alone to chastise.

"Inuyasha came to collect his older pups from us; they had been helping us do the weeding as punishment for ruining one of the flower beds at their home in their play and had spent the afternoon working. When Inuyasha came to fetch them, they were curled up together asleep, the younger boy wrapped in the arms of his brother. Inuyasha just looked at them and turned to run out but Kaede grabbed his sleeve and took him into my room and they were there for an hour together."

"Yet Inuyasha was upset by her words?"

"I don't think so, he hasn't spoken, at least not to me about what they said, but I recognised the signs of tears. She turned to gaze on the beloved face of the now thoughtful Sesshoumaru, who was deciding that he would find out from his brother what the old Miko had said that had caused him distress. He shook himself mentally, now wasn't the time to be thinking of Inuyasha, it was time to talk to Rin.

She was beautiful as a woman; the sunny child had grown elegantly into a good humoured and happy, witty and loving creature that Sesshoumaru now knew he wanted by his side forever. He knew it was not a speedy decision he had made either, his mother had merely shown him that his youkai had claimed the child as his and the woman as his mate for longer than he had consciously known. Now he felt light hearted and wanted to tease;

"Now Rin, This Sesshoumaru wishes to learn more about the one who holds your heart in secret, the one who you feel is unwilling to take you as mate." He looked askance at the girl who had blushed to the roots of her hair and he smiled although she did not see him.

"There is nothing to tell about him My Lord except that for me there can be no other."

"Nothing at all? He is insipid then and you are well rid of him…"

"No, far from it; there is none like him…and never will be."

"You think him handsome, does he have good manners and is he kind to you?"

"Most definitely, yes to all those questions My Lord." She whispered now unable to look him in the face.

"Do you still love him Rin?" He asked of her gently.

"More so than ever."

"But I seem to remember you agreed with me when I called him a fool for letting you go?" He smiled again at her embarrassment and silence. "My Rin, you were right; he was a fool but no longer, Rin will you become This Sesshoumaru's life mate and Lady of the West?" Sesshoumaru would tease no longer, he needed her answer for his own peace of mind and he had known this girl for most of her life and knew she needed no long courtship.

Rin stared up into his beautiful golden eyes and saw the fire that had lit them from inside; she had never feared her Lord and had loved him with the changing love from child to woman that had happened so naturally but had become an almost intolerable hunger. There was no doubt to her answer and she had no hesitation or reserves about it either and flung her arms round his neck as he leaned down to kiss her lips for the first time.

The new couple walked slowly down to the village and into the Miko's hut where one look at Rin's face told Kaede all she needed to know. She congratulated the pair and Rin stayed with her while Sesshoumaru sought his brother. Inuyasha was found resting against Goshinboku while Kagome was with Miroku and Sango practicing her meditation while the children all played together.

"May I join you Little Brother?"

"Feh!"

"I have several things I wish to say Inuyasha, but first I will tell you that Rin has agreed to become my Life Mate." He waited for the hanyou's reply to this statement but he was only stared at. Sesshoumaru held his temper; he knew that the news could have stirred feelings of old animosity which is why he made certain that Inuyasha was alone. Eventually the boy spoke, his voice shaken;

"You cannot mate her; you can't be such a hypocrite."

"Inuyasha, I understand your censure but…"

"No, no, what about pups Sesshoumaru, hanyou pups; you hate…they would be in danger."

"Inuyasha do you doubt This Sesshoumaru's ability and desire to care, protect and defend to the death any that belong to me?" He watched his subdued brother for a long while before Inuyasha answered.

"No, I don't doubt you Sesshoumaru; Rin has always been safe with you hasn't she? No one could question that you will care for your own. Well I wish you all the best then, say congratulations to Rin; I'm just going for a run." With that Sesshoumaru was left to ponder his brother's strange way of speech and the fact he had been effectively dismissed by the departure of the hanyou to the trees.

TBC


	17. Learning

Later 17 Learning

Sesshoumaru was returning to Rin when his youkai made him halt and turn back, it knew that his brother's aura was disturbed and this time it was not prepared to allow the Daiyoukai to ignore it. Reaching out his own aura he located his brother not too far away and masking his youki so as not to alarm the boy, he approached quite close to where Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. The hanyou was not alone, but Sesshoumaru was intrigued as to what the flea youkai was talking about.

"Lord Inuyasha, please stop this at once; have you forgotten all the training I gave you when you were a whelpling, or do I have to smack your ears again to remind you?" The only reply Myouga received was to be flicked into the surrounding forest from Inuyasha's knee by a clawed finger, and to be caught by another's clawed hand that reached out to catch him. Sesshoumaru took the flea out of Inuyasha's hearing.

"You will explain just what sort of training a flea can give to an Inu hanyou Myouga, besides how you dared to try and discipline your master?

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, yes, well, Master Inuyasha was very young then; just a small whelp, indeed yes."

"Get on with it Flea. This Sesshoumaru looses patience with your procrastination."

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I felt that Inuyasha was too soft a child when he was left orphaned; only having been with his mother and her tenderness as it were. Despite being spurned often, he was still far too trusting at first and was liable to be killed on his first day."

"So what did you do?" Sesshoumaru kept tight hold on the tiny youkai between his claws so that Myouga couldn't escape the questioning and gave an encouraging squeeze to keep him from forgetting to answer.

"I told him to run when the humans were coming for him, I told him to run when he was chased by youkai. It was I who told him none could be trusted and that he must never cry because tears block his eyes and nose and when he is miserable his ears too, flatten and close. The young master is far too vulnerable with all his senses blocked, especially when he is human."

"This instruction was the extent of your training?"

"No, Lord Inuyasha needed constant reminding at first; I taught him to channel his grief into anger, so that if he felt near to tears he became angry and aggressive instead. I encouraged him to remember my words by smacking him inside his ears with my fans; they were enough to sting the pup."

"It was you that taught my brother to become aggressive, thereby changing his original inclinations and eventual character?"

"There was no other way, or anyone else to help him survive at the time My Lord. It wasn't a pleasant time; I often had to shame him and be cruel with my words to help him. My only consolation is that he understands my reasons now."

"You have served your master faithfully then Myouga and my father would have been pleased with your service." The surprising praise from such a source as Sesshoumaru nearly overwhelmed the cowardly flea, who nonetheless took the first opportunity to escape that he was given. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha who hadn't moved or shown any sign of awareness that his brother was with him.

Inuyasha was silent but the scent of his tears was very strong and for once Sesshoumaru felt perturbed; he was more used to his brother being noisy even when upset, than this eerily quiet. Sesshoumaru leapt gracefully onto Inuyasha's branch and placed his hand on his brother's head gently but firmly; although the boy was startled however, Inuyasha still didn't look up at all.

"Inuyasha, it seems Myouga was correct, you are completely open to attack when you grieve like this."

"Feh! I knew you were there; I'm only thinking." Inuyasha ignored the disbelieving sound that Sesshoumaru made to that statement.

"You have put yourself in danger most foolishly; I could have easily killed you just now." Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha's head come up at that statement.

"Is that it then, the truce is over; she has agreed to be your mate and now you can take her away and no longer need a watch dog for her. You can kill me Sesshoumaru, but you will not harm my mate and pups, Rin would never forgive you."

"You insult me and call my honour into question; why Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was angry until he saw his brother's eyes; they were dulled gold with no spark of life and awash with tears that had already left their mark in the reddened rims and trails on his cheeks. This was more than grief, it was abject misery and Sesshoumaru was determined to find out the cause.

He leaned forward and tipped Inuyasha's face up holding the boy's chin in his claws and for once Inuyasha didn't try to pull away from his brother's scrutiny. He already knew he was worthless again in Sesshoumaru's eyes and he had no energy left to fight and not appear as the weak bastard child his brother always saw when he deigned to notice him. Inuyasha was so lost in his misery that he didn't see the concerned look on his brother's face.

"Tell me pup, what has upset you so very much?"

"I was a fool." Sesshoumaru admirably held his tongue, knowing that Inuyasha was not in the mood for even mild teasing at the moment.

"What do you think was foolish pup?"

"I dunno, I just wanted what she said to be true and it isn't."

"Who lied to you?"

"She didn't mean for it to be a lie, she just tried to explain how she thought, but it was all wrong and I'm a fool for letting it hurt."

"What did she say?"

"It don't matter Sesshoumaru; forget it, go and celebrate or something with Rin." Inuyasha pulled away from his brother and put his head on his knees again, isolating himself once more. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration but not enough to intimidate, before leaping down from the tree and informing the guards to be attentive to Inuyasha. They were already standing by the trunk and had overheard their young master so Sesshoumaru didn't need to explain further other than instructing that if necessary, Inuyasha was to be brought bodily to him.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru appeared beside the hut where Kaede lived and knocked before entering. Kaede welcomed him before once more offering her congratulations which he could tell were sincere, as he now suspected that she had known long before he did that his affections had already been given to Rin. This time however he wanted to know exactly what she had said to Inuyasha, having guessed that Kaede was the 'she' the boy referred to earlier and remembering what Rin had also said.

"Lady Kaede, This Sesshoumaru requests that you tell him of your conversation with Inuyasha." He then proceeded to tell her of his brother's distress and the mystery in his words. Kaede thought long and hard before answering Sesshoumaru with a question of her own.

"What do ye intend to do with the answer My Lord? Were thy words on the past new moon although spoken in haste and under stress, meant, or were they out of temper and just unfortunate? Do ye mean to start to torment the child again?"

"Your impertinence could get you killed Old Lady."

"But not until I give ye the answer to thy questions; I do not mean to be rude to ye My Lord but Inuyasha is so easily hurt in his feelings, that I would not add to his burdens."

"This I know, and no I will never deliberately harm my brother again but I wish to know what it was that I said or did that aggravated the situation between us, apart from when he was human." Sesshoumaru was aware he had dropped his lordly tone, but the old Miko was a kindly lady and strangely he felt safe with her, knowing that she would never abuse his trust.

"Firstly My Lord, how did ye know that it was I who had spoken with Inuyasha; did he mention any of what was said to him? "

"Very little; it was Rin who told me, she said he had seemed upset with seeing his pups together and you spoke with him."

"That is essentially correct."

"I do not understand, this was nothing new, the pups always curl up together; it is the nature of the Inu and we have often remarked on the irony about how different it was for us."

"Ah, but this time the pups had been caught fighting between them quite severely and already been spanked, before they had messed up the flower bed of Kagome's and been sent by her to do some punitive weeding. It was seeing them in such a congenial way after their spat that proved too much for the boy, especially after thine own fight."

"This Sesshoumaru understands, but what did you say to him that he wishes was true?" He waited as Kaede sighed sadly. She eventually narrated what had happened and Sesshoumaru didn't interrupt her.

"I spoke firmly to him, I told him he was to listen to me and that I would take no nonsense or rudeness from him and he was to just sit until I'd finished. He postured a bit but did as I said pretty quickly. I asked him what had upset him and he told me about how affected he had been by thy words. Oh he pretended he didn't care much and I said I wasn't born yesterday and didn't believe him; at which point he wept for a while.

"I asked him if it were true that ye were a cool and calculating youkai, not given to saying much when ye fought. Inuyasha said ye were precise and concise in movement and word; he didn't use those words but they were the gist of his answer. I concluded that only he was able to make ye less guarded and angrier when ye met and Inuyasha agreed and told me why he thought that was so. The answer seemed obvious to me and still does so.

"I then asked him what he wanted from ye Lord Sesshoumaru and he was silent, so I told him that I thought he had always wanted you as his brother. Then I congratulated him because that is exactly what he has in thee and ye in him; only ye are both wound up so tightly that neither of ye can see it for what it is. He was sceptical rather naturally, but it is true; brothers do fight and squabble, they call each other names and make each other cry, but they pull together too and protect one other when they are in trouble.

"Ye can see it so easily in the pups but thy behaviour is not really any different. Normally it happens more when pups are younger true, but ye two never had the same opportunity as pups and it is coming out now; you have come into more contact since Inuyasha was freed from the tree and he has aged sufficiently for this rivalry to be two sided now.

"I said it was obvious that ye and he had settled many differences, but that ye could both still bring out the worst in each other; I also said that ye Lord Sesshoumaru would have hunted down Inuyasha if ye really felt that he had been less than diligent where Rin was concerned, but ye felt safe in letting out thy frustration instead, by yelling thy familiar anger at thy brother.

"I didn't tell Inuyasha of my suspicions for thy loss of control, only that I felt ye hadn't meant thy words, in much the same way that he hadn't meant some of the sometimes cruel things he had said to Kagome when he was angry and confused. Inuyasha could see that most of all I think and it is that I would surmise, is at the root of his upset now."

Sesshoumaru had remained still and silent while Kaede spoke; her words were at first astounding to him but he could assimilate quickly and her words although surprising, were wise. He supposed that the Miko of a village even if childless herself had seen much of others and even he knew that the young of any species fought between themselves to establish order. He could see quite clearly how his little brother had wanted her version of things to be true as well.

"This is all very well Lady Kaede, but this does not explain why Inuyasha is upset now."

"No; how did he take the news of thy courtship of Rin?"

"He called me a hypocrite, accused me of not taking any pups into account, called into question my ability to look after my own and then insulted my integrity and honour by accusing me of plans to kill him now. Then he has the audacity to run away and sit weeping after cutting me down like that." Sesshoumaru realised he sounded petulant, but Kaede was understanding and felt like an older relative to him at the moment.

"Our Inuyasha is still such a child at times, but I think I can tell ye what he is feeling at the moment. My Lord ye have told him ye will look after thine own, but of this he has no experience and yet has craved it all of his life. Perhaps he feels he does not belong, especially if he is thinking ye have gone back to the old ways of being. The boy is not as logical as ye can be, his human heart is very hurt and damaged; it will need a great deal of care for him to fully believe ye, even when he so desperately wants to."

Sesshoumaru thanked Kaede and started to walk back to where Inuyasha was sitting. As he walked he thought about what the old Miko had said and knew he had to make this right with Inuyasha. After all he would also have hanyou pups and he would need to understand them as well but despite that, he didn't like misunderstandings between Inuyasha and himself. Even when he had been cruel to the small pup and the older boy, he had always been honest with himself, or so he thought.

If he wanted Inuyasha to trust him, Sesshoumaru knew he would have to be open with his little brother and his youkai agreed; it was the only way to bond the family ties. He reached the tree and spoke with the guards who told him that Inuyasha had stopped crying but was still silent and unmoving. Sesshoumaru encountered a problem though when he tried to dismiss the guards; they were polite but in no uncertain terms told him that they were to protect the young lord at all times even against the wishes of their Lord.

These were the instructions given by Sesshoumaru himself on granting them their lives after his attack and could not be revoked. But they were tremendously loyal and caused Sesshoumaru to marvel once again at the protective feelings Inuyasha could engender in others. The guards did however give assurance that their discretion could be relied upon and Sesshoumaru had no choice but to allow them to stay at the bottom of the tree.

The Daiyoukai had reasoned further on Kaede's words, especially when she called Inuyasha a child. Albeit he was a father and a good one too, even Sesshoumaru called him pup sometimes and not just as an affectionate term, in point of fact the boy was still very young and the elder brother had noticed that he sometimes responded in the way of a pup. Not that he would make the idiotic mistake of patronising his brother when he spoke with him but he would use more normal speech rather than his imperial tones.

"Inuyasha, I promise I will not try to hurt you again; I have spoken with the old lady and she is right, we have both acted like pups and if father were here we would have been treated like your pups were, very quickly."

"No, nobody would have cared if you'd killed me." Inuyasha's voice was flat and resigned, he was not talking out of self pity, and there was no whine, just a stating of the facts as he saw them. "I'm alone Sesshoumaru, truly alone and it's the first time I've really been aware of it."

"You are speaking nonsense Little Brother, you have your family…"

"I know, but I've got no roots anymore."

"Speak clearly and explain Inuyasha that I may understand you." Sesshoumaru was worried about where this was going and he waited patiently for Inuyasha to gather his thoughts. Inuyasha took a long time to answer his brother but his voice was steady as he did so.

"It's like a great big tree Sesshoumaru, the West I mean, and everyone down through the ages like you and father, your mother, you are all the branches. My pups too are strong and good and will grow into sturdy branches worthy of the tree; your mother has adopted them as her grandchildren which is great and more than I'd hoped for. I thought that maybe I was a branch too, father's blood flows through me like the sap in the tree, but I'm wrong.

"I'm really a branch that was hit by lightning and died where I fell to the ground; or not even that, more like one of the dead leaves that are cast away each year and left to blow around till they become dust. Your mother cares nothing for whether I live or die and she never has, I don't blame her; but when you too said that if I'd been considered family you would have cared for me like your own…I…I…I felt such pain inside, my youkai has been crying ever since and that hurts.

"I thought I'd have to become a new tree, but I won't take my pups away from the older one where they are welcome and where they belong. But me, once it didn't matter where I lived, I felt the pull to father's homeland but now I have no roots, no history and no belonging anywhere…I've never felt so alone." He repeated, before his sorrow overcame him once again and he lifted his head and let out a tremendous howl full of grief.

Instantly the guards were beside the boy on the branch, their instincts taking control in protecting the distraught pup and Sesshoumaru too was no different, although this time he didn't leave Inuyasha to himself and instead pulled him into his lap until he quietened. The guards returned to the ground having seen that Inuyasha was safe and in the village, Kaede persuaded Kagome to trust Sesshoumaru while she looked after the pups that had been disturbed by their father's cry.

TBC


	18. Brothers

Later 18 Brothers

A/N I wanted to thank little25victor for her reviews personally, but she has disabled pm. the rogue review has been taken down I think. I reported it as abuse because it was offensive spam, I have children who don't need to see that sort of rubbish. I value and treasure all my reviewers, it makes my day when I see what you think of my story. Thanks again to you all.

STORY 

Sesshoumaru now knew what had happened, Inuyasha's youkai felt cut off from pack and the pain it felt was tremendous. The Daiyoukai knew this pain first hand when he thought that Inuyasha was lost in the Meidou and someone of his line had perished; this was the same feeling that the boy was going through, although Inuyasha's was compounded by his human heart feeling totally rejected as well. He was starting to shake and get cold as the symptoms of shock set in, so Sesshoumaru held him tightly before calling to the guards for one of them to go and fetch some sweet rice balls and tea.

The guard was swift and soon was back, boiling water for some aromatic tea on the fire the other guard had made. When the fragrance could be scented, Sesshoumaru jumped Inuyasha down and made him drink the tea and eat some of the fruit rice balls. The food and tea helped but Inuyasha was still cold to the touch and so Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the boy offering his own warmth, to comfort him.

When Inuyasha felt more restored to his normal levels, Sesshoumaru decided to speak firmly to him all the time maintaining a reassuring hold on his brother. It was high time that he acted the wise older brother instead of the spoilt brat he had always been to Inuyasha. The pup had never had a father's tender care or instruction like Sesshoumaru had and the youkai now felt that it was incumbent on him to supply the deficiency. It would please their father to know that his elder son felt that amount of responsibility towards the younger son.

But how was he to do this in a way that would prove his sincerity to the younger Inu? Sesshoumaru's thoughts processed quickly, while Inuyasha sat quite rigid and recovered from his shock and grew warmer wrapped in his brother's tail. If Sesshoumaru were his father it would be easy to put the pup at ease and still his fears, their father was a master at inspiring his men and his young pup; ruthless when needed, but loving, kind and patient to any in trouble.

Sesshoumaru remembered his father with such longing it could still bring rebellious tears if he dwelt on the loss for too long. In this situation the previous Inu no Taishou would have drawn his pup close and wrapped his tails round them making a private sanctuary for father and son. A place where the child could say or do anything without fear of reprisal and feel safe and very loved, never feeling shame for any tears shed. Inuyasha had never had any such luxury and from very young his tears had been made a cause for his shame.

Obviously Sesshoumaru couldn't replace their father for the boy and any of the comforts that he could imitate wouldn't have the same effect as from a loving father, Inuyasha didn't trust Sesshoumaru at all. The Daiyoukai knew that their father would hold Inuyasha tight and snuffle his hair and finally rub his head and tickle his ears, all designed to bring an end to grief by annoyance. It had always worked for the older son and he had no doubts that it would work for the younger; it might pay to remember.

The old lady had said Inuyasha wanted a proper brother and that is precisely what Sesshoumaru would be from now on; besides he didn't fail at any of his ventures, Inuyasha would not be disappointed. Sesshoumaru would be a true father for his own pups in the manner of his own father and even Inuyasha who had no role model, was proving fair and kind to his offspring.

Even more importantly though, Inuyasha's youkai needed reassurance quickly or the hanyou would never feel secure. Even more than his human and emotional heart, the instinctive part of him needed to be stable and from what Inuyasha had indicated, it was most upset and frightened. Unfortunately he had to warn the boy that he was going to do this and he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want him as close as he needed to be and would likely fuss.

Therefore Sesshoumaru warned the guards what he was going to attempt and that Inuyasha would fight but he was not in danger speaking to them in Inu swiftly and succinctly. They agreed that they understood and would not try to prevent their Lord from overpowering Inuyasha, as it was clear the pup needed his brother's help.

But Sesshoumaru was surprised and pleased when he told Inuyasha what he proposed and the hanyou didn't object, saying dispiritedly that Sesshoumaru had said he wouldn't hurt him intentionally anymore. The two Inu guards stood by ready to grab Inuyasha if his youkai got out of control; Sesshoumaru thought that he would appear if his alpha spoke directly to him and even though Inuyasha was holding Tessaiga, the Daiyoukai didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

There was the barest hint of a whine as Sesshoumaru removed the hair from Inuyasha's neck to place over his shoulder before the elder brother started to transform. He only needed to distort his face so that his jaw was at it's strongest, but of course his eyes changed colour too. Inuyasha couldn't see his brother and it was just as well, Sesshoumaru looked every inch the dangerous predator that he truly was.

Soon Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha in a submissive pose with his large fangs around the back of his little brother's neck, forcing the hanyou's head forward slightly. Then he growled in Inu, the language of their instincts and which demanded brutal honesty, for Inuyasha's youkai to submit to his Alpha. At first there was no reply and Sesshoumaru strongly demanded again for the youkai's submission. Inuyasha whimpered but soon the tone of his voice changed and his scent too was different, and Sesshoumaru knew that now he had the youkai between his teeth.

"Inu hanyou submit to Alpha Inu?"

"Inu hanyou not got Alpha, not got pack, hanyou Inuyasha all alone; scared for future."

"Sesshoumaru is Alpha of Inuyasha hanyou."

"No, Alpha Sesshoumaru said Inuyasha not pack; never pack. When born Inuyasha not pack, not marked, not wanted. Hanyou Inuyasha very afraid and sad when pup, again now, afraid pups also leave hanyou father."

"Sesshoumaru only young Alpha when Inuyasha hanyou pup born, made bad mistakes, Now Inuyasha pack, wanted, welcome; Inuyasha make mistake too, make Inuyasha youkai lonely, Inuyasha needs listen to Alpha, ask questions before make decisions by self. Inuyasha often tell Alpha brother fight, why not fight now?"

"Sesshoumaru brother say Inuyasha not family. Inuyasha wrong?"

"Inuyasha very wrong. How Inuyasha youkai feel now, Alpha caring for brother?"

"Now youkai Inuyasha feel safe, Sesshoumaru brother make safe, fangs make safe. When fangs gone hanyou Inuyasha stay safe, Alpha brother?"

"Yes, Inuyasha hanyou brother, very safe."

"Alpha brother not leave hanyou Inuyasha alone again… hanyou in pack?"

"Yes Inuyasha hanyou, all Inuyasha, human, youkai, hanyou in Alpha pack, all safe, all wanted. Now Alpha must talk to hanyou, Inuyasha youkai sleep safe now, no more crying?"

"Inuyasha youkai alright now, stop crying. Hanyou not stop yet."

"Sesshoumaru deal with Inuyasha hanyou brother, you let him come back now to Alpha." Sesshoumaru didn't release his hold of Inuyasha until he could tell that the youkai had indeed become dormant in the boy once more and then he checked the area for any bruising that his fangs may have unintentionally left. There was none, he had thankfully not had to clamp down on the youkai at any time.

Now though he was left with his hanyou brother who was sitting very still and quiet as he assimilated all that his youkai had learned. But Inuyasha was very confused; as the brothers had spoken in Inu, it was taking a little while for the hanyou to understand and when he did do, it didn't make any sense. Sesshoumaru was puzzled too, he was not used to his little brother being so quiet all the time, but at least he was not being aggressive or antagonistic.

Once again he trawled his memories of their father and wondered, trying to remember what the great man had done whenever his firstborn had been confused and insecure. He could feel both feelings coming from Inuyasha. Unfortunately the last time Sesshoumaru had been that way was when the Inu no Taishou had informed his son personally that he was to have a half sibling as his father's mistress was pregnant.

The young Sesshoumaru had been adolescent by then, and he remembered throwing some very Inuyasha like, and quite spectacular temper tantrums, before sulking and giving his father the silent treatment. The father had for once allowed a certain amount of disrespect of his person, recognising the anger in his son and also the fear. Sesshoumaru was a very much loved only child and was not used to sharing, especially his beloved father.

But the Inu no Taishou had only tolerated this for a while before he knew his child needed reassurance and the reinforcing of his pack position. Therefore after a few days of sulky behaviour, during which time he caused considerable disruption to the smooth running of the Palace, Sesshoumaru was called to task and told to apologise for his rudeness in front of the court, on pain of a severe thrashing.

The proud and arrogant youth was mortified at the thought of physical punishment at his age and bent his stiff neck in front of his father and the court, making a perfect apology, just as his father had known he would. But when Sesshoumaru left his father's presence and sought the privacy of his room, he had broken down and wept bitterly, afraid he was losing his father's love. He had not even heard his father enter his chamber, but he was aware when he was seated on his knee like when he was a small whelp.

Sesshoumaru had not been able to put into words all the things that were troubling him about the prospect of the new pup and so he remained silent in his father's arms. But he need not have worried; the father understood his pup and just held on firmly, even against the token struggles the youngster put up against the childish position. After a while, Inu no Taishou had started to speak, he told him of how the new whelp was to be loved and would need more care because he was hanyou, how the older brother had responsibilities too but that the baby would never replace the love that the parent had for his first child.

He had then been told and reminded of the good times they shared, how proud the father was of his child; he had even told him how although the hanyou had not been planned, but that now it was a good thing. Before Sesshoumaru would know it the pup would be following him around, looking up to him and then perhaps he would have two boys getting into all sorts of mischief; just like he had used to be when visiting with Sesshoumaru's mother and her siblings when they were all children.

It was a pretty picture and no doubt had the father lived it would have come to pass, but when Sesshoumaru sat safe and sound with his father it was still the future, the days before tragedy. He brought his mind back to the issue at hand and found Inuyasha staring at him before the boy brought his hand gently to the youkai's face and brushed away some fallen tears.

"I was thinking of father and how he would have dealt with your upset Inuyasha; the last time I was with him sitting as you and I are now he could banish my fears. It was not long before you were born; I was afraid, but he had such plans for us and told me I would never lose his love. But I fear I have been a bitter disappointment."

"You, disappointing, hardly; what father wouldn't want his son to be as able as you are in following in his footsteps? You are almost as famous as he was now, the West is at peace and prosperous; he couldn't want any more from you."

"He would have deplored the way I have treated you in the past; it is ironic that I who strive to surpass my father's greatness can never hope to draw level in so many ways. I doubt he would tell me he loved me now."

"Of course he would, you have to be thoroughly evil to lose a parent's love and you don't qualify for that. Cold and harsh maybe to me anyway, but you never finished me off when you could have done."

"It was not how father wanted it and something I regret now."

"Look it don't matter to me what your father wanted for us, I didn't know him; I know you, what is it _you_ want with me? Don't do anything just could father wanted it, father's gone and I'm sorry; I know what he meant to you. But if you don't want me to belong just tell me, be yourself…or else… I can't… I'll understand."

"What I want Inuyasha…You trust me not to lie to you, do you not?" Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to acknowledge in the affirmative. "I want my Little Brother safe and happy. I want to be proper siblings with you, just as Lady Kaede said. I want you to understand that sometimes I do not understand how a human heart feels although I am learning. I want to explain that I only ever seem to lose my temper around you _because_ you are my brother.

"I want you to know that you have always been a branch on the tree of the West; Father gave his last strength for you and your mother and I have always acknowledged you and never disowned you as my brother. I would like your forgiveness for the wrongs I have caused you and the neglect you suffered, I would like us to grow closer as families and pack. And please don't let my ill conceived words tear us apart, let me be the brother you deserve."

As he finished speaking, Sesshoumaru's instincts told him what to do with the boy who had once again started weeping as his older brother spoke of his acceptance of him. The Daiyoukai brought his tail round further to shelter Inuyasha, just as his father would have done. Eventually Inuyasha relaxed, and leaned against Sesshoumaru who brought his arms up and held him closely; he didn't tell the boy to stop crying or make him feel shame, but he rocked him gently not even realising himself, that was what he was doing.

Inuyasha became aware of his brother's claws stroking through his hair in a soothing manner and he couldn't stop a sob when his ears were tweaked carefully. Then he started to get annoyed at himself, he had wanted this level of belonging for all of his life and now he seemed to have it in his grasp, all he could do was make a complete soggy wet drip of a pup of himself, instead of being the mature father he felt he was. Sesshoumaru felt the swell of his brother's anger and the vicious swipe Inuyasha gave his face with his sleeve and he knew the boy was beginning to feel inferior, it was time to speak;

"When father held me as I now hold you, he would tell me to let the tears wash away the bitterness and pain from my heart and not to stop until my heart felt light. It used to work for me; perhaps you can allow it to do so for you." His softly spoken words were enough of a trigger and Inuyasha turned in to his brother's chest and wept, holding on to his brother's kimono like a small child. Sesshoumaru said nothing more; he just held Inuyasha and rocked him until the hanyou fell asleep, peacefully exhausted.

Below them on the ground, the guards were preparing food and already had tea brewing, knowing that if their Lord wanted anything he would only have to say. Sesshoumaru was ready for some tea and jumped down with the sleeping Inuyasha still in his arms. As the guard handed him a cup, Sesshoumaru invited Miroku to come and join them so that he could see for himself that his friend was unharmed.

The monk was waiting to be noticed, knowing that he couldn't hide from the Inu noses, but Inuyasha's friends had been concerned for him and Kagome couldn't leave the pups as they were still unnerved by their father's howl. Miroku accepted the tea gratefully, but his keen eyes had seen the evidence of tears on Inuyasha's face and he asked if the hanyou were well.

"He is perfectly well Monk, do not be concerned, but if he wishes his friends to know what has happened it will be for him to say. Suffice it that private matters have been discussed and I believe problems solved. You will have to be satisfied with that for now, until you see him again later." Sesshoumaru's face was benign but Miroku knew he was not going to be tolerated if he asked too many questions.

"One more thing; you are privy to Inuyasha's tears, know I will not tolerate it if he is teased about them."

"That Lord Sesshoumaru I can assure you I have never done and I have seen them on more than one occasion in the last few years." Miroku asserted strongly and didn't flinch when he was studied by three pairs of deep seeing eyes. "Inuyasha is my friend and we have been through much together, he knows he can trust me and likewise he has my complete trust. I would not lose that for anything."

"Thank you Miroku; that means a lot to me. Tell the rest I am fine and will be back later please." Inuyasha had awoken and overheard the discussion.

"It is understood then." Stated Sesshoumaru and Miroku knew he was dismissed and was not going to be asked to stay for the meal. As he left he nodded at Inuyasha who looked tired but happier than he had been for a while, so Miroku was fairly satisfied. When he had gone, Sesshoumaru suggested that Inuyasha might like to freshen up before he ate and indicated the stream nearby. Inuyasha left and one of the guards smiled fondly after him;

"Younger brothers My Lord, they are hard work but worth it in the end; I have two myself, they are always in trouble and yet they would do anything for me."

"I have never valued having a younger brother until recently, but seemingly it is not too late."

"If it is not impertinent to say My Lord, your brother has always loved and looked up to you; he is now regained."

"That pleases This Sesshoumaru."

"What pleases you Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said as he came back looking more refreshed.

"To hope you can forgive me and we can move forward together."

"Feh, 'course I forgive you; you're my brother." With that Inuyasha gave the startled Sesshoumaru a kiss on the forehead before sitting down next to him wanting his food.

TBC


	19. Calming the Storm

Later 19 Calming the Storm 

Inuyasha came slowly out of his deep sleep warm and comfortable; his blanket snugly wrapped round him and his head in his mother's lap, her hands stroking his hair and teasing his ears. Her arm weighed quite heavily down on his back in a reassuring and possessive manner as her long nails scratched pleasantly at his ears' base and he whined petulantly when she stopped for a while.

"Mama, more ears. " He mumbled and the sound of his own voice brought him out of his sleep completely. Sesshoumaru kept on petting his brother in order to soothe him; it was obvious to him as to why Inuyasha had regressed in his sleep, although the boy would surely be embarrassed if his brother said anything. Of course Inuyasha being who he was had to make a fuss and tried to sit up, but his brother just added pressure to the arm holding him down.

"Inuyasha rest; you have eaten well and are weary from the turmoil of the last few weeks."

"Feh! I'm no weakling."

"No one is suggesting that you are Little Brother, but many things are changed now for the better, not the least in your youkai settling down for the first time since you were safe as a pup, with your mother. However it has taken its toll on your body and you require some few hours rest if you wish to be refreshed enough to meet your mate and friends with equilibrium."

"A few hours…"

"You have already slept for two Inuyasha, since you ate your fill. The guards have gone to tell your mate you will be back later." In fact they were back and on guard again, but far enough away to give the semblance of privacy to their Lords.

"Two hours? I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"It was no problem, you do not inconvenience me; now rest some more, you are perfectly safe, I am keeping watch." With that he started to stroke Inuyasha's hair and ears again in effort to lull his brother back to sleep. But Inuyasha couldn't sleep, even as he lay quietly and listened to his brother's firm and steady heartbeat above him. He remembered with nostalgia the feeling of his blanket which was really Sesshoumaru's tail and it was his brother's claws not his mother's nails which had been blissfully scratching his ears.

Sesshoumaru was oddly content while he sat allowing his little brother to rest and recover from his emotional and physical exhaustion. He found the rhythmic petting of Inuyasha's hair was relaxing, almost soporific, and the slight contented growling that the hanyou was making added to the effect. One day he would be doing this for his own pups, determined as he was to emulate his own father in his care for his offspring.

That brought him round to thinking once more about Rin and how she was unafraid of him and always had been. The thought pleased him greatly; he did not want his mate afraid of him, no scared glances every time he looked at her the wrong way. Rin was no such shrinking violet, she had always approached him with smiles and chatter, recognising his great strength but confident it would never be used against her. Yet too she could stand up to him and he admired her for that, the girl who loved him ferociously and yet could call him a fool was the one for him.

He remembered her eyes sparking in anger and although he had been in the wrong and had made her cry in her anger and disappointment in him, she had stood up for what she knew was right and had admonished him for his behaviour towards Inuyasha. She would make a marvellous mother to their pups; they would always find a safe haven in her care. The idea of his own pups was intriguing to him, but Sesshoumaru came out of his interesting musings to a feeling of warm dampness on his leg and realised that Inuyasha was silently weeping again; his tears soaking into the silk hakama beneath his head.

"You think of your Mother Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly as he gave his brother his full attention again. But Inuyasha indicated 'no' by turning his head side to side slowly. "Tell me what ails you pup; I would know what caused your upset."

"It's nothing; I'm O.K." Inuyasha's voice was muffled and thick.

"I think not Inuyasha, now come tell me, allow me to help you." Sesshoumaru waited patiently however Inuyasha knew he was inflexible, but he didn't feel like telling his brother or anyone else what seemed such a childish thing that had made him cry yet again that day. He sighed and tried to pull himself together then he remembered a ruse Kagome used with the pups.

"It's just a story I know that's sad, I was feeling a bit low and it made me a right wimp. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Let me be the judge of that pup; tell me this story." Sesshoumaru helped his brother to sit up and pulled him close to his side, holding him in place with a strong arm. Inuyasha sighed but there was no escape, and so he used Kagome's story telling rituals to start his story. He felt a bit silly but he couldn't think of how to say it in any other way and fortunately he didn't see Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rise as he started to speak.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy; he had no Mama or Papa and no friends except one small one who visited him sometimes. The little boy was… he was…he was very ugly and he was chased from place to place if he went near any body and lots of people wanted to kill him. He was often beaten, usually starving, frequently cold and never had anyone say a kind word to him. In fact he had to hide always and sometimes months would go by without him having anyone to talk to.

"He was very lonely and afraid; especially when it was pitch dark and I…I mean he, couldn't see or hear or scent anything at night. Life was hard for him and he didn't know how he survived sometimes, but after many, many years he grew up and found happiness and lived happily ever after. It's one of the stories Kagome tells the pups if they complain about not having something they want. It just came to mind when I felt so warm and cared for. I was thinking of how much the little boy would have welcomed your tail curled round him and your concern when he had nothing and was cold and hungry…well you know…I told you it was silly."

Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around Inuyasha and wished, not for the first time, that he could change the past; the character in the story being obvious to him of course. It was however the first time he had considered all of his brother's history, put into a nutshell as such, and he could hear the anguish that still crept in to Inuyasha's voice as he recalled many of the real life nightmares of his childhood.

"Inuyasha, I know it is no consolation now, but if that child's brother had been as mature as he has become, the boy would have known no hunger, nor want of any kind. In all my life I have only been ashamed of one thing, that is the way I treated you; yet I cannot change what has been done and can only regret the harm I've caused you."

"Feh, I told you it's over, nothing to worry about."

"It will only be over when you can stop the tears that the memories bring forth."

"I told you, it's because I'm feeling too soft today."

"Be that as it may…" Sesshoumaru started to speak but Inuyasha rounded on him quickly;

"Look Sesshoumaru, I don't want to dwell on it, I try to forget; it was the most awful time and I often wished to never wake up when I went to sleep because every day I woke, would be another day of struggle and fighting to survive. Times I nearly died anyway because I was ill for days with no one who cared a shit to help or comfort me, or I was poisoned by something; only Myouga knew how truly bad it was for me and he weren't always there…but it's past now, just a story for the pups… because I can't bear to remember."

"How can you forgive me Puppy?" Sesshoumaru whispered horrified; he was stricken and his throat constricted with emotion at the endearment. Inuyasha's tears flowed once more because of the love and sorrow he heard in his brother's words, but he didn't notice them as he answered in a tired voice;

"I dunno, because you're my brother, because you asked and you don't lie, so you must mean it when you say you're sorry and because I want a brother and family to love and besides, what good would it do any of us to carry on a stupid feud?"

"Generous and wise Puppy; Father would be so proud of you." With that Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha close until they were both more composed. Inuyasha felt complete at last, never before had he had this sense of belonging even when his mother lived and he knew he had been loved, nor when he mated Kagome, and neither woman he doubted.

It was because never before had his youkai been accepted by its own family, its own kind; it too belonged and to pack which it craved. Certainly Inuyasha had been accepted as a hanyou by some youkai but the youkai side was unstable and needed balance and someone stronger to be its Alpha, to calm and train it. Sesshoumaru was the only one who could fill this role and now he was doing so, Inuyasha's youkai could rest easier inside the hanyou just as the human did.

It had the effect however of Inuyasha needing his brother's presence, but Sesshoumaru was expecting this and promised that this time Inuyasha's needs would be met; the Daiyoukai would make sure he was either around the village or that Inuyasha and family were in the Western Palace. It was time for the two sons of the father to be allies as well as brothers and Sesshoumaru found he was looking forward to a bright future with a mate and his brother.

After freshening up, the two walked back together to the hut where their females waited and their appearance was anticipated as the pups had been on look-out duty. The girls came out together and waited while Inuyasha bent to pick up his toddling daughter who had come to meet them. She though stared at her Papa and sniffed loudly at his collar, and then promptly burst into sympathetic tears wailing;

"Daddy been crying, daddy sad." She refused to be consoled and wouldn't let Kagome take her and she clung to Inuyasha sobbing into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru would have been amused except for the identical looks of anger directed towards him that spoke quite clearly in asking him what he had done to upset the hanyou, which came from both Kagome and Rin. Not that he was concerned about Kagome's anger; but Rin, she deserved to know that the elder brother had not harmed the pup. It was Inuyasha who defused the tension as he spoke to his daughter.

"Hey, it's alright squirt; daddy's fine, see." And he smiled and pulled funny faces at her until she grinned back at him. Then Sesshoumaru reached up to tweak one of Inuyasha's furry ears and the hanyou leaned into the touch, a look of contentment on his face. It was the first time in many days that Kagome had seen her mate so relaxed and she smiled at both brothers, willing to forgive the Daiyoukai for his previous behaviour.

Kagome went to her mate and pup and kissed him; she knew his face so well that she could see the traces of his sorrows, but that they were resolved was obvious in the light in his golden eyes. She told him once again that she loved him and drew him into his family, where he fairly graciously put up with his pups examinations and play. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was approached by Rin, who was smiling at him and he felt his heart lift.

When there was no one to observe them, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and smiled at her, careful not to show his fangs in a predatory grimace that would not convey the message he wanted. Rin of course understood, but he was rewarded by her own unguarded smile back, she had no need to worry that he would misunderstand her.

"You are well My Rin, you and Kagome did not suffer in Inuyasha's absence today?"

"No, My…Sesshoumaru? Rin waited until she got a brief nod. "Kagome was concerned but only because she always worries about Inuyasha's feelings. He covers a lot of by his surly attitude and bad language but he is quite sensitive and…"

"And she thought I might not realise my brother's coping skills by now."

"Purely based on your previous relationship which Inuyasha had thought was returning; he has been so defensive recently. I am glad that you are both reconciled; you both deserve to be happy and you need each other. I too love both of you and your dissention hurt, I was always upset when I saw you fighting, Inuyasha's pain was tangible and so was yours. I know that you despised your actions even if you never stopped."

"How would you know that, Rin?"

"Because your demeanour changed, you were always so calm and serene until you fought with Inuyasha. Even after you had parted it took a long time for your aura to calm which was different with your other fights. You never killed him, it always seemed like punishment to me and he hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment. You knew it was beneath you to do what you did and it did not sit well with you."

"You felt all this Rin, yet you stayed with me?" He sounded slightly affronted at her words but Rin was not bothered; if they were to be mates, better that he knew now that she would always speak respectfully, but that she would speak her mind. She was more mature now than the child and could see the faults more clearly, but with understanding too, her love for her Lord had grown up as well. His mother too had told her not to let him intimidate her; he was still a bit of a pup himself, and they had laughed together in fondness for him.

"I did not always understand then Sesshoumaru; but understanding comes with maturity, doesn't it?" She smiled and he felt his heart flip; he would never be bored with this female, she could give as well as receive and for the first time he silently acknowledged that he loved her as a male loves a female. As he came to that conclusion, he drew her in for a kiss and tasted her for the first time; she eagerly responded and he could tell she was untried but unafraid, and he suspected that Kagome had spoken with her.

This was confirmed when she smiled at him with a knowing smile when his body reacted to her closeness, even as it took him by surprise. Instead of pulling away in horror or maidenly confusion, Rin pressed herself closer and asked for another kiss. They indulged for quite a while until Inuyasha came out and told them to come in for tea before they got carried away. He was sure Sesshoumaru's mother would not be pleased if they didn't wait until their mating feast.

The bonk on his head from his brother's fist, similar to ones Inuyasha gave Shippou, was worth it to the hanyou on seeing the blush that suffused Sesshoumaru's face. Rin was not blushing, she was grinning and looking thoroughly satisfied with herself as she shared a conspiratorial grin with her soon to be brother-in-law. They all entered the hut where the evening meal was being prepared and refreshing tea awaited them.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how happy he felt deep inside now that he was back with his family and surrounded by the pups; he had missed all of this while he had been at the Palace and sundered from them all because of his own erratic behaviour. The pups meantime were very excited about the fact they were to gain a new auntie in Rin, and even more so when they found out they were to go to the Palace for the ceremony. New horizons were always a welcome distraction for adventurous pups.

Once again later that evening, Sesshoumaru walked Rin back to Kaede's hut and took his leave of both females and he then went for a walk. On finding his way back to Inuyasha and Kagome's home he had a final drink and word with his brother and then left to stand guard over the village where his precious belongings slept.

In the morning, two unknown and full liveried Inu youkai were waiting in the village for the Lady Rin to receive them. With deepest respects, they were not answerable to Lord Sesshoumaru when he tried to ascertain what they wanted and he too had to wait for Rin to come to the door of the hut. The girl thankfully was an early riser and she was surprised when one of the youkai approached her slowly so as not to alarm her.

Rin as usual was unafraid, she knew Sesshoumaru was around and anyway, the pair gave off no threat in their auras. Kagome and Kaede were teaching the girl how to recognise what her Miko powers were telling her and she was adept and naturally gifted. She welcomed both strangers to her by holding out her hands openly and her stunning smile was radiant, the two youkai fully understood how the Lord could have protected the child.

They bowed to Rin and handed over a scroll richly decorated with silk ribbons in rainbow hues, then turned away so that she might read in private. Rin looked to Sesshoumaru before she unfurled the scroll and only then did he come to her to read over her shoulder as she moved it to the side so that he might see clearly. His eyebrows rose to his fringe and a flicker of exasperation crossed his eyes, even though he was also vaguely amused. How typical of his mother for the theatrical flourish.

The scroll was an invitation for the Lady Rin to visit the Dowager Lady of the West and to bring with her any of her friends that she would like to present. It was very formal at first, but then it lightened up and was almost chatty as his mother indicated she would be pleased to see everyone she'd met in the village again and her own mother was looking forward to being introduced to the rest of the family. Her post script said that Rin could even bring Sesshoumaru if she wanted.

"How absolutely typical of my mother to invite me so graciously to my own home." Sesshoumaru said, making Rin smile; "And my grandmother too, what a prospect of a warm welcome." At that Rin positively laughed and he couldn't resist her; leaning his head down, he gave her a quick kiss while no one was looking.

TBC


	20. Welcome Home

Later 20 Welcome Home

On approaching the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru just listened to the excited chatter of pups and the gentle laughter and chat of the women, while his brother and the monk's deeper voices provided the undertones to the non threatening sounds. The usual screech of Jaken punctuating the air as he took charge of the pups with the steady beat of Ah-Un's feet pacing the round were the only familiar travelling sounds.

But his life of solitary wanderings was to be over; never again should he ever just leave whenever he felt like it or search for something he didn't know. His pup days were truly behind him, the responsibility as Alpha to family was now his and hopefully soon it would be added too with his own offspring. The nucleus of his restored pack was now travelling to the West and their future, and Sesshoumaru found he was more complete than he had felt in centuries; in fact since he was still a boy and living with both his parents.

As they approached the gates that led to the Palace grounds, a formal guard of honour had formed an escort for the arriving party; this was something that Sesshoumaru rarely bothered with when he came home and he recognised his mother's hand. Not only that, but she was there too in person to greet them all, but especially Rin to whom she went and took by the hand after a cursory nod to her son.

Sesshoumaru likewise barely nodded back but went to bring Inuyasha forward to introduce him to the formidable Grandmother. She graciously inclined her head to him before going in search of her soon to be granddaughter and Inuyasha indicated that Sesshoumaru should go as well. Inuyasha felt awkward around these full youkai females; they were beautiful, almost ethereal, even Sesshoumaru's grandmother showed hardly any signs of her great age. The hanyou became very aware that he might be unwelcome, representing as he did, his father's indiscretion.

Sesshoumaru picked up on his brother's hesitancy and gave him a small smile, but Inuyasha didn't approach, this was his older brother's moment as he introduced his prospective mate to his family. Inuyasha was happy to see that Rin was received well by the highborn youkai and as the week went by, he saw too that the nobles and staff also greeted her with pleasure; the child had been fairly familiar at the Palace when she had travelled with her Lord.

The twinge of jealousy that he couldn't help but feel because of the differences between the receptions of the human girl and the hanyou boy weren't helped by the fact that he was still not very welcome in the Palace. At first it was a subtle distinction which he felt was probably caused by a latent paranoia, as his family was positively adored by everyone who mattered.

The adoptive grandmother was eagerly showing the pups around and her mother too was often with her, patting and petting one or another of the little ones. Kagome and Rin were as happy as could be, choosing materials and acting like the sisters they had become. Sesshoumaru was benignly overseeing everything else and had issued the mating feast invitations for the banquet to be held in the next month.

Sesshoumaru had been unable to refuse his mother and grandmother's offers to stay for at least the first year of the mating, no matter how much he wished he could. Their arguments were valid and traditional. Rin would need to be taught gently about her new position, guided in the proper etiquette and nobody would expect a young bride to do everything herself without the help of her in-laws. Besides when she was in pup she would need all the help she could get; a hanyou was a more stressful child to carry than her human body would expect.

Sesshoumaru may have been the Lord of the Western Lands but he was still a son, and fairly dutiful, besides his mother was quite formidable and his grandmother doubly so, and he would not demean himself with a fight he could not honourably win. It didn't matter, he would not be overly troubled by the pair, the Palace was big enough to avoid anyone if he wanted, and Rin would be pleased for the company and the spoiling.

Inuyasha too would be staying for longer and longer periods of with his family, prior to removing to the Palace to take up his own duties when he matured and also when his village had changed and was no longer where he wanted to stay. They had already discussed this and Kagome especially was happy that Inuyasha was to receive his rightful place as his father's son and Prince of the West. The pack would be together just as it should be.

Or at least Inuyasha had seemed pleased and contented by the offer Sesshoumaru had made, if his overly shining eyes were anything to go by and they always had been. But something was wrong with the pup; he was becoming withdrawn and sullen in company. Inuyasha was fine when he was in his chambers with his family, but it seemed he could never stay for longer than an hour after dinner with anyone else.

The Daiyoukai was an observant person by nature and he couldn't help but see that Inuyasha frowned often when he saw how well Kagome and Rin got on, or when the pups were entertained and he deduced that Inuyasha was once again jealous of the attention they all were getting. This would have to be nipped in the bud, especially as he had scented Inuyasha's tears again; although he had been unable at the time to go and calm his brother.

But it wouldn't do any one any good to allow this for any longer, Sesshoumaru's own youkai was strongly protesting that the pup was unhappy and needed the Alpha to sort him out. Therefore that evening at dinner, Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha as he chatted to the human girls and when the ears started to flatten, he left the dining hall and was waiting until his brother emerged as he surely would do. Inuyasha was surprised to see Sesshoumaru just outside the hall, but he stopped when it was obvious that his brother wished to speak with him.

"Walk with me Inuyasha; I would like to ask you why you always leave the table and company so soon."

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru, you know I'm not used to crowds and I go to see that the pups are O.K."

"You know they are fine, they have eaten and are put to bed; you read them a story as you do every night, so why the fabrication?"

"I get a bit…I don't know, they are all fine youkai…I'm just a hanyou."

"Another evasion Inuyasha; you are my acknowledged brother and a Prince and I have never seen you cower away from anyone." Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha didn't answer him; his brother's lack of self worth was understandable he knew, but the boy was not the small whelp any longer and he had pups of his own and jealousy was not healthy for any of them.

"Inuyasha, I had hoped we had gone beyond these jealous feelings you have of Rin; it is not her fault that you suffered as you did and I want us all to move forward. It will not help you either if you harbour a grudge against the future Lady of the West." Sesshoumaru felt the admonition was justified but was prepared for the harsh reply that he could expect from the volatile hanyou.

He was not prepared however for the silence, the lowered head and laid back ears, the scent of salt and the wave of sadness that rolled from his brother. Quickly he gripped the hanyou's chin and made him look at him and behind the sheen of tears, the look of betrayal was apparent in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshoumaru thought quickly, clearly he was mistaken about Inuyasha and his brother felt hurt by his censure.

"Forgive me Inuyasha if I am mistaken, but then tell me who has wronged you?"

"No one has wronged me Sesshoumaru, you were right and I'll try to fight my ill feelings. Let me go please, I want to see my pups."

"Very well Inuyasha, but I shall be keeping an eye on you; I do not like to see you unhappy…if someone is speaking ill of you I wish to know it." He didn't miss the quick surprised look that Inuyasha couldn't hide and had his secondary suspicions confirmed. Someone had started to persecute his brother and that would not be tolerated.

Sesshoumaru kept Inuyasha as close as he could while preparations were made for the mating banquet. The hanyou would take his place as the younger brother and stand with Sesshoumaru during his mating ceremony and he felt the honour accorded him. The brothers grew even closer as they practiced and discussed the important duties that would be performed.

However Sesshoumaru couldn't always be around and Inuyasha had to be fitted for his kimono and that was when trouble found him again. Later Sesshoumaru found out that a lot of things happened quickly in succession; a tall and elegant Inu youkai met Inuyasha as he came from the tailor and pushed him roughly into an alcove, the look on the male's face was one of fury. He gripped Inuyasha by the throat and sneered in his face;

"Have you no shame or honour hanyou; why are you still here? My Lady's mother told you to keep out of sight as much as possible and now you aim to stand at the side of Lord Sesshoumaru at his mating ceremony. How dare you set yourselves above us, his friends, we who are more like brothers to him than you could ever be? We learned our lessons side by side; we have fought together and shed our blood for one another.

It should have been one of us who stood with him on his auspicious day; not some ragged pauper bastard, in borrowed plumes. You only came into being by accident because his mother couldn't keep her legs together in the presence of the late master. She should have been given over to the barracks and then our Lord wouldn't feel obligated to you, who are only by chance his brother."

With that he spat in Inuyasha's face and dropped the boy on the floor, where he sat stunned for a few seconds before getting up and rushing out of the Palace into the grounds. Neither of them noticed Jaken, who also was shocked at what he had heard and left to report to Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai promptly excused himself from his meeting to hunt for his brother, immediately heading out towards the forested area of the grounds.

He was met by another Inu Youkai, who was carrying Inuyasha in his arms; the boy was unconscious at best, completely limp and his face was a sickly pale hue. Immediately Sesshoumaru called for his healers and went ahead to warn Kagome that Inuyasha would be with them. She was asked to keep away for now as Sesshoumaru had things to sort out with his brother privately but she was assured that the hanyou was not seriously ill.

Sesshoumaru promised that she could see her mate later but he was sick at the moment and the healers needed to do their job. He didn't tell her that Inuyasha was sick from Dokkasou poison as yet, he had no answers as to why it was so, although he was determined to get them now. Kagome had learned to trust Sesshoumaru, besides he was Lord in his own Palace and lands and his word was law whether she liked it or not.

Sesshoumaru went back to the healers to find the Inu Youkai standing by the bedside of Inuyasha. He was taller than the Western Lord and far broader, with an expression on his face that suggested his age and wisdom were also greater than Sesshoumaru's. The other youkai in the room was female and she looked strangely at Inuyasha as if she were seeing him for the first time. Sesshoumaru waited patiently to be acknowledged by the large youkai who in turn was listening to the healers as they worked on the hanyou. Once the pup was comfortable and no more could be done for a while, the youkai turned to face Sesshoumaru who then bowed to him.

"Well Sesshoumaru, this was some welcome; why did this whelp attack me and where are his parents, they should be informed that he has been ill brought up if he would come between a mated pair?"

"I do not know why he would attack you Grandfather, but this is my brother Inuyasha."

"I did wonder if it were he; it would explain the lack of foresight, but not his instincts, which I am led to believe are excellent."

"Normally they are, I do not understand; he was in some emotional turmoil."

"I can see that Sesshoumaru, I am not so far in my dotage that I no longer recognise tears. What ails the pup?"

"Someone spoke cruel words to him; I was just on my way to find him when I saw you, I will call Jaken to attend to your comfort but I must stay here until he awakes."

"That may take some time, my Dokkasou is stronger than yours by a long way and he will not be able to throw it off as quickly. I too will stay; I wish to know what made the pup attack. What were the words spoken?"

"I was not there, it was Jaken who overheard."

"Send for him." Sesshoumaru's grandfather turned back to look at Inuyasha and stroked the hair from his face. "This pup has been through far too many sorrows when he is not much more than a whelp. Your father's demise left such emptiness for you all." There was no condemnation in his Grandsire's voice, just the stating of fact; then when Jaken arrived he took his mate's hand and led her and Sesshoumaru through to the adjoining office.

There was great anger when Jaken retold of the words that Inuyasha had endured, Sesshoumaru had not heard them when Jaken first told him that his brother had run out upset, because one of his brother's councillors had been insulting. The Daiyoukai's first concern had been to find the boy then, but now he was furious. His Grandsire had turned to his mate and asked her what had been the meaning of some of the words;

"My Mate, you asked this pup to stay away from the family, what did you mean by this?"

"I was not cruel to the boy and would never condone such behaviour."

"What did you say though My Lady Grandmother; Inuyasha has been most distant around everyone and I have known him to be upset a few times? I accused him of jealousy towards Rin but his reaction told me I was incorrect."

"I merely appealed to him not to stay in our company for longer than necessary; his presence must cause pain to your mother Sesshoumaru and whereas he has redeeming qualities in that his pups give my daughter delight, he himself cannot."

"My Mate, the indiscretions of the father are not the fault of the pup…"

"I was not blaming the pup, but do you not remember our own pup weeping in my arms when this one was found to be on the way?"

"I forget nothing, but our daughter is strong, she forgave her mate and was willing to receive him again when the human female died, and she has a love for this little one's pups. You cannot forbid the sire of the pups from the rest of the company; he is welcome now in his brother's house and is a Prince of this realm. Our daughter has not made such a request and neither should you, we are the guests not him."

"Very well, I accept your admonition; it was presumptuous of me in your house Sesshoumaru."

"You are forgiven Grandmother as far as I am concerned, whether or not you seek it of Inuyasha I shall leave to you; but know you caused him a lot of hurt by your words, as did I in my misunderstanding."

They all went back in to sit with Inuyasha who had started to awaken and the first person he saw was the imposing youkai he had tried to fight. At first he looked puzzled and then understanding dawned as he noticed the blue crescent moon adorning the male's forehead. The stern gaze was intimidating though and Inuyasha sank into the pillows and turned his head away.

"Do not turn away Inuyasha, it is disrespectful and you have already shown me enough of that this day. My poison is not to be taken lightly so I consider you punished enough for now, but I am certainly able to discipline unruly pups in other ways I assure you. Why did you suddenly come between my mate and I with your claws ready to attack?"

"I…I didn't know who you were, I'd never seen you before and I thought…"

"Yes, you thought?"

"I thought you were assaulting the Lady, she seemed to be pushing you away; she sounded like she was trying to make you leave her alone…I didn't realise…" Inuyasha turned crimson with embarrassment and the daunting youkai's eyes gentled and he smiled.

"You were prepared to fight for my mate's honour at the risk of your own life pup; that was very reckless, didn't you think of your mate and pups?"

"Inuyasha has always been impulsive Grandfather; he rarely thinks before he rushes into danger, yet he took down Naraku."

"Maybe, but now he has dependents to think about first."

"Feh! I thought she was in trouble; there was no time to think."

"You acted first and thought later, that is the way a pup thinks and acts; had you more maturity you would have called for the guards if you thought anyone in danger. Sesshoumaru, the boy needs training and you are remiss in allowing your brother too much freedom from his responsibilities. He is however far too young to take his place as your second yet, therefore I have decided that I shall assume jurisdiction of the Western Lands for the time it takes for your heir to attain his first decade."

"But Grandfather, I am the Western Lord."

"Quite true Sesshoumaru, but your father gave me the right of regency if I deemed it prudent until your heir attained his first decade. It is all legal and in writing; I do not seek to harm your lands, but you will benefit from the time to have your family and repair fully your relationship with your brother. I did the same for your own father when you were born, unfortunately he cannot do it for you."

"I had not heard of this, nowhere in my studies..."

"It is not common, but it has advantages; make the most of them, if you are anything like your father you still were up to date on everything that happened. Do not worry, I will not take over."

"But still, I don't wish to just leave my lands in someone elses charge."

"Do not fight me on this pup; I am far stronger than you and you would not win, just look foolish. I am your regent for now, all the Elder Council know this to be so; if you did not, it means they didn't want you to keep fighting it up before it became a reality. Now, show your maturity by letting things stand."

"I am not a pup…"

"That is debatable" Sesshoumaru's grandfather was firm and while he and Sesshoumaru debated the moot point, the Lady went over to Inuyasha who was bewildered by the debate and was still under the influence of the poison. For the first time, she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"You put your life in danger to protect my honour Inuyasha; I am thankful for the thought and yet you know I disliked you?"

"What's that got to do with anything, I thought you were in trouble and that I could help, 's,no big deal."

"You are a brave lad Inuyasha and I was wrong to ostracize you. I ask forgiveness."

"Feh! Whatever, I understood you; you're a mother."

"Well, I consider you welcome now."

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna be sick." And he was, thankfully into the bowl placed ready and the Lady had a cool flannel for his forehead and sat with him until he fell back asleep.

TBC


	21. Acceptance

Later 21 Acceptance

When Inuyasha next awoke, Kagome was sitting with him holding his hand and he felt much better; the poison was gone from his system but the healers had told Kagome that he was to stay in bed until the morning as he was still weakened. She had been introduced to Sesshoumaru's grandfather and was most impressed, especially after she heard what had happened.

"The pup landed between my mate and myself, pushing her behind him and with his claws and fangs ready to attack. I needed to knock the silly whelp out before he hurt himself. He received a small dose of poison only but he will recover soon enough."

"Thank you for not killing him."

"I do not kill pups; or anything else unless there is solid reason. Besides, your mate intrigues me and I wish to know more about him. He is so young to have done all the deeds accredited to him and I dislike the not knowing."

"I forget just how young he is to all of you."

"You as a human will reach your maturity far before this pup reaches his; there may be times you will have to exercise patience and remember this. But he will catch up; you have time on your side as your bond is strong."

"I have always needed patience with Inuyasha."

"I can imagine; but he also has needed it with you and your spell of subjugation I understand." The youkai said sternly. "It really is something you should have removed by now don't you think?"

"I have never used it since I returned; and I am so used to seeing it around his neck, but you are right of course, and I will take it off."

"There is no time like the present." He watched as she blushed and reached for the rosary and with a pink flash it was gone. "Inuyasha will be all the better for the removal, his youki will be stronger and not muted. This is a good deed."

"I didn't know it dampened his youki."

"Of course, that is its function and another reason why your little hanyou is so remarkable; to take down a monstrosity like Naraku without being able to use his full power was a notable feat. It is also why I must ask for your indulgence, I would like to spend time with Inuyasha to get to know him; there are things to discuss. You can amuse yourselves and your pups with wedding preparations without him for periods at a time, can you not?"

"Yes, but only on the understanding that no one hurts him physically or mentally; he has been through enough and I will purify anyone who upsets him anymore. Inuyasha is strong and able, he has made a place for himself and has respect and love; but he has had to fight all of his life to get it. I don't want him having to fight anymore so, if you don't want him, we do."

"Spoken like a true mate and you need have no concerns, Inuyasha will be completely unharmed."

"Then of course, it will do him good to come to know his family better." Then Kagome gasped as she realised what she had said, but was put at ease by the wry smiling expression on the face of Sesshoumaru's grandfather.

"Do not be concerned, Inuyasha may not be of my blood, but he is pack and my Grandson's brother; that is close enough to be called family." The Inu youkai smiled again at her and she felt the strength and wisdom in his aura. Kagome smiled back and he left so that she would be alone with her mate when he awoke.

Inuyasha was pleased to see Kagome; she was always calming to him and helped him make sense of what was happening. Her perspective usually managed to balance out his often more cynical look on the world. He was amazed at how much stronger he felt without the necklace and his obvious joy at being freed made her feel guilty for having forgotten just what it really meant to her mate. Inuyasha though was more sensitive to his Kagome's feelings now, and brushed her apologies aside even allowing her to laugh gently at his chivalrous behaviour to Sesshoumaru's Grandmother.

There was a knock on the door and the healer came in ready to discharge Inuyasha; his recovery was very good and hastened by the release from the rosary. Kagome helped him to dress, not because he needed help but because she enjoyed it; but that pleasure was cut short as another knock revealed the Lord and Lady of the Southern Isles and their daughter and grandson, wanting to speak with Inuyasha.

All four of the Youkai were intimidating to the smaller hanyou and human, but their faces were all calm and open; which was just as well, considering the strength of their combined auras. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were concerned as there was no feeling of threat from any of them, to the hanyou's relief. Far from it, there was a sense of well being even from the elder of the ladies who was the first to speak;

"I trust you bear me no ill will for my misplaced concern over your presence in the company Inuyasha?" She said in a concerned voice and ignoring Kagome's questioning glance at her and then Inuyasha.

"No, Lady, you just said what you thought was best for your pup. I understood at the time."

"Good;" said her Lord, "because Sesshoumaru calls you brother; is this correct?" He looked to Sesshoumaru for confirmation and the Western Lord nodded his head in agreement. The Lord of the Southern Isles then continued."Inuyasha it is therefore proposed that we offer you the same rights as Sesshoumaru to call us by the familial titles; you are brothers, therefore it makes sense to us for you to call us Grandmother and Grandfather."

"You want to be my grandparents too; you would both be alright with this?"

"It would not have been offered if either of us was unwilling Pup."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Do you wish for this?"

"Yes please, very much."

"Then it is settled; you are now our adopted Grandson and pack." He moved aside for his daughter who lifted Inuyasha's face to look him in the eyes.

"So far, I have not cared about you or whether you lived or died Inuyasha; some may condemn me for that, as well as my allowing my son to torment your youth. I know your father would have deplored the way both of us have acted towards you. But as you have done for Sesshoumaru, I would like you to do for me if you can, and put the past behind you as much as is possible. It would please me if you could also look on me in the same light as my son and call me mother as he does.

"I understand that I am not your Mama; and I do not wish to take her place from you, she had your heart as she should have done as an infant. But you are no longer a pup in need of a mama other than her; however I would be honoured if you ever need a _mother, _for you to come to me."

Inuyasha's eyes were like organ stops as he stared at the Lady and then at his impassive brother. Kagome was in tears of joy for him, finally he would have a true youkai family and a sense of belonging that he had never known; but Inuyasha was bewildered at all of this attention and as Sesshoumaru could tell and had expected, the pup was suspicious.

"Why?" He asked her gently; "Why would you offer this to me. I know the great pain that my birth brought to you and Sesshoumaru." He flinched involuntarily as her hand came to stroke his face and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead and then cupped his face in both her hands so that he was only focused on her and her words.

"Your birth was never your fault pup, but you have suffered greatly as a result of our grief. You though are a remarkable child; you grew strong and honourable, you would have made both your parents very proud and we are all pack. I do not hate you Inuyasha; in fact, I grow very fond of you the more I know you and the centre of a strong pack is safety for us all."

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think of all of this?"

"I am in complete agreement with my elders Inuyasha; and it would be wise of you to learn quickly, that obedience to them is the prudent thing." With that, he too, came and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead. Then he offered his arm to Kagome and indicated that Inuyasha should do the same for their Mother as he followed their grandparents out and towards the dining hall for the lunchtime meal.

Lunch was a noisy affair with the pups and all the adults chatting; all except for Inuyasha who was still stunned and trying to decipher everything. At least he wasn't getting the signal to leave anymore, the Lady was actually smiling at him; it didn't put him totally at ease however. Sesshoumaru noticed with sad amusement, that Inuyasha kept looking around him like a scalded cat, and knew that his brother was still waiting for the catch.

After lunch, Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha aside and asked him to bathe and get dressed in his finery as the Prince, but he didn't say what he wanted although he did ask what had caused his brother's trepidation at lunch.

"Do you not trust them Inuyasha, do you feel that they lied to you and are trying to trick you?"

"No, it's not that; what do you really feel Sesshoumaru, these are your relatives, are you going to hate or resent me if I call them family too? Especially your mother, I mean…"

"I was the first one that they consulted before coming to you Inuyasha; even my grandfather would not make that decision without my agreement. I think it is the right thing to do and I hope it will go to correct the many wrongs you have endured, and in case you are wondering, they all want this; even our Grandmother. They all want to get to know you Inuyasha; no one is going to trick you, you have my word."

This was enough for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru didn't lie and the hanyou started to get used to the idea of having a family that he could rely on and that he could perhaps go to for advice. There were so many possibilities that it was impossible for him to comprehend all at once, in just how many ways his life would be changed.

The further way in which Inuyasha's life was enhanced, came once Sesshoumaru collected him from his suite and approved his attire and grooming. Sesshoumaru had deliberately left instructions for Inuyasha's hair to be collected in a top knot and now he looked very like their father; it was time for Sesshoumaru to lead his brother to the assembly room where the court was in waiting. Not letting Inuyasha pull away and escape by holding on to the boy's elbow tightly, Sesshoumaru looked around before he spoke.

"At least one of you gathered here knows why I have convened this meeting. This Sesshoumaru has not been told and does not know which of you, my councillors and friends, gravely insulted and attempted to oppress my brother yesterday; neither do I want or need to know. However all of you need to understand that his position as my brother and pack member is unassailable and any further attempt at undermining him or putting him or his family at personal risk will be dealt with as Treason.

"I feel regret that I should have to speak to you thus and although only one of you spoke with Inuyasha, he was representative of you all, with or without your knowledge. He spoke of being my friend, having grown up together, schooled and battled together; he told Inuyasha that he was more my brother than he, my father's true son could ever be. And he felt that This Sesshoumaru had slighted all of you, by my choice of Inuyasha to stand by me at my Mating Feast.

"For that I am truly sorry and it is because of our long standing companionships that I do not execute the one who so shamefully accosted Inuyasha. I realise that I too, like you grew up under the same tutors and advisors who encouraged and discriminated against my brother and that I too have said and caused him great sorrow and pain. He has forgiven me these things and hence I cannot condemn any of you for doing the same.

"But this once only. Look at this pup as he stands before you; he is Prince and a Son of the West, his courage and deeds of bravery are well known and documented, he is my brother. I claim him as such before you all, by right of his blood and deed. Inuyasha is the only one aside from my mate whom I ever would feel safe to give my back; whether as friend or foe, he has never tried to take dishonourable advantage or used underhand methods. I have always trusted him with my life and I always shall; whatever has been in the past, Inuyasha is now beloved of this house.

"Should any one feel unable to accept the decisions of This Sesshoumaru, he is able to leave without detriment to find another Lord whose views are more in keeping with their own. But those who choose to stay will accept the terms and conditions and swear fealty to both This Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. You have until tomorrow morning to decide and in the afternoon we shall re-convene here."

Inuyasha had been silent for the whole of the, albeit brief meeting; he was staggered by his brother's words and praise of him. Once he was given permission to leave, he ran to his empty suite and breathed heavily as he recalled all that Sesshoumaru had said. It was impossible for him to stay in the Palace; at least for the time being, his emotions were all over the place, Inuyasha needed space.

He opted for one of the high trees in the wooded area of the grounds that were remote from the buildings and sat looking over the landscape from a branch, while his hair blew in the breeze. Suddenly it was overwhelming and to his horror Inuyasha began to take in deep breaths as he tried to stop sobs racking his body; and he shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes in an effort to stem the tears that flooded them.

That was how Sesshoumaru found him minutes later, gasping through his open mouth and blinded to his surroundings. The Daiyoukai watched Inuyasha for several moments before pulling him onto his lap; he tried to pull away the hanyou's hands too but would have had to hurt Inuyasha to do so.

"Why are you trying to push your eyes inwards Inuyasha, it can't be productive?"

"My…My…Myouga taught me, years ago, when I was a runt, what to do; to stop me from…it usually works." Inuyasha's words were punctuated by deep sobbing breaths as he tried to control himself.

"You are safe now Inuyasha; you have no need to hide away anymore Puppy." Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha tightly as the boy let go of his control, unable to stop.

"You meant what you said in there?"

"You know I did; come now, I expected these tears when the others spoke to you, not because of what I said."

"The others, its great and I'm looking forward to get to know them, but…you are mine, the only one I really belong too…it means so much…what you said…You meant it, I'm trusted, beloved…you understand, don't you?"

"Yes Puppy; I mean it, Little Brother."

There had been no more trouble after that; Inuyasha had even received a fairly sincere and personal apology from the Inu youki who had been so rude. And at the mating ceremony, both brothers were worthy sons of the previous Inu no Taishou as they stood proudly side by side and Inuyasha was happy to see the stunning vision Rin looked, in her regalia as Sesshoumaru's bride. She came with a sure step to her long time love and promised herself to him for life, her eyes sparkled and never once looked away from her Lord now mate.

_FLASHBACK END_

Sesshoumaru sat and watched as the pre-dawn glowed in the sky, just lightening the darkness to a paler hue. He didn't realise that his thoughts had taken him all night to ponder but he thought it just as well he had been brought out of them, he didn't need to dwell on his first night with Rin to make him desire her, although it was satisfying to do so.

He had come to appreciate greatly his grandsire taking over the reigns of the Western Lands for a while at least. It meant that if he wanted to take off and live a simpler life with his brother and family he could do so; his son could also learn the freedom of play away from Palace walls. It was the best of both worlds and he was determined to make the most of it.

There was the sound of scrabbling on the tree and looking down he saw the dark head of Inuyasha as he climbed up to his brother and the Daiyoukai reached down and yanked the human up to where he was sitting. Inuyasha turned his head towards the dawning light; grateful as always that another moonless night was safely through.

"There are a few minutes left before the dawn breaks Inuyasha, could you not sleep?"

"No, not really; I doze more now though, but I'm always awake for the change, what about you? You need your sleep now that your pup is going to start walking. He'll be into everything."

"Just as you were, the similarities between you astound me."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said but that was all, there was no need to contradict his brother about how different the two hanyou would be; Sesshoumaru's son would never know want or hatred, but that was water under the bridge now. Most of the time, history didn't rear its ugly head between the brothers anymore and if it did, they discussed it rather than fight.

But Sesshoumaru did not forget and sometimes, remembering as he had that night, he found it beneficial to think on how good it was that they were reconciled. Then as he sat with Inuyasha and watched the change wash over his brother, he thought of his own son, and his night of vulnerability. His pup would never know the fear or despair of such a night; he had cousins and an Uncle who knew what he was going through, and who loved him. The same would be true for any other pups he and Rin would have, Sesshoumaru smiled, everything was good and all was right in their world.

THE END


End file.
